The Monument
by keeperoliver
Summary: The Ministry was presenting a dedication to the hero of Hogwarts. A monument of a statue that was found. However, where did the statue come from, and who made it. All rights to Harry Potter go to its creator. Long live the Queen.
1. Chapter 1

The Monument Keeperoliver One: The Ceremony

It was to be a momentous occasion. It was to commemorate the fall of savior of the wizard world at the hands of Voldemort. It was a monument to the great Harry James Potter. A statue that was found in Carlisle Castle, deep within it's dungeons that had been hidden from view by magic.

It had been found by a class of students who were there on an excursion with the Professor from their school. One of the students happened to stop to examine something that appeared on the wall, like runes. As she ran her fingers over the runes, the wall disappeared from view, and the stairway leading down into the dungeons was shown to the students. There were six cells in the area, and skeletons were found in five of them, while in the sixth, the statue was found.

What amazed the class, was that it was so life like that tears were shown on the cheeks of the face of whoever it was. Pictures of the statue were taken, and sent to all major publications in Great Briton.

This was how the minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt learned of the find. Upon seeing the face of the statue, he knew right away that it was Harry James Potter. He thought that it might be that he was solidified ten years ago, but all attempts to terminate any spell cast on it failed. So rather than put it away from view, he decided to have a ceremony celebrating the final achievement he accomplished. That of saving all who were thought dead. Fifty one people died, and fifty one people, and one elf returned from the dead, while one more left them. Kingsley thought back on that evening, remembering all that Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley, nee Granger told him of their mission. However, he was missing some very key elements to the story. The true story of that fateful evening went like this:

The Battle:

Ron and Hermione sat to the front of the fleeing dragon, and Harry sat to the rear. Neither of them could believe what just took place. They had actually broken into Gringotts, got the Cup, and escaped on dragon back. Even the treachery of Griphook could not stop them.

They had been flying for over an hour, and they began to fear the dragon would never land, so that they could get off. They finally made it over a body of water that was more than familiar. It stretched out from the base of a great castle. Black Lake.

Harry was ready to tell the others to jump into the water, when he felt his head start to split in pain. The thoughts of Tom Riddle began to flood his mind. He knew what the three were doing, and was on his way to get the last item he had hidden. It was the Diadem and it was in the RoR. Harry now knew what it was, and where it was. However, the pain was so great that he lost consciousness and fell from the back of the dragon, with out Ron and Hermione knowing. The cold water revived him, and he swam for the shore. He had to get into the castle quickly, and make his way to the Chamber to get another fang. He knew that Tom was on his way here, and time was of the essence. He made it to shore, and found his way to the Shrieking Shack. He entered the tunnel that led to the roots and freedom. He hit the knot on the tree to quiet the Willow, then dashed across the field to the castle. He had donned the cloak before he left the tunnel. He entered the front entry, and made his way to the dungeon area and the loo that was the home of Moaning Myrtle. It was also the entry to the Chamber.

Once he pulled the fang from the mouth of the dead Basilisk, he used his charm skills to make a weapon from the fang that would not only destroy the cup, but hopefully Nagini as well. However, knowing how close he would have to get for a dagger to kill the snake, he instead used a small sliver from the fang, and made a dart. He then searched the chamber for something top launch his dart. He found a stick that he changed into a hollow reed. He stuck the dart into the reed, and checked one end to see if there was any light showing through. There wasn't, and he marked the end where he was to blow into to launch the dart. He didn't want any mistakes, as it would cost him his life. He placed the reed in his back pocket and removed his wand. He made it back up to the loo, where Myrtle was waiting for him. "Hello Harry. Nice of you to visit me again."

"Hello Myrtle. It is nice to see you as well. Myrtle, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"If I can Harry."

"Do you think you could go to the RoR and if any one is there, tell them, that I am in the castle, and need help."

"I can do that Harry. Be back in a bit." and she was gone. Then so was Harry, as he made his way up to the RoR. By the time he got there, he saw the students running from the hidden room and heading for the Dungeon area to look for Harry. Having worn his cloak once again, Harry was hidden from view, and once the last person went by, Harry walked to the place he knew so well, and paced three times in front of it, looking for a place to hide something.

He entered the room, and looked for the Diadem. He didn't know what it looked like, but he did know what a dark object felt like when he was near it. The past year taught him this. He looked for five minutes, when he felt the evil presence of the Horcrux. He went to the area it felt the strongest, and had to laugh, when he saw the crown that sat on the head of the bust where he placed it last year. He knew that the protection on the diadem would not let him get the crown with magic, and he didn't want to touch it, so he pushed the bust over, and the crown fell to the floor. Harry took the knife he fashioned from the fang, and stabbed the crown.

He picked the bust back up, and then placed the crown back on the bust. If Tom was looking for it, then let him find it. He already knows what Harry had been doing. Harry turned to leave the room, when he heard a scraping noise. He knew that noise, and luckily he was prepared. He backed into an area that allowed only one area to strike from. Then it appeared. Nagini had been let loose in the room, possibly to find the crown. Nagini raised it's head testing the air. It felt another presence. She swiveled her head, and noticed Harry in the little area. She felt confident in what she was about to do. There was no place else for him to go. She went to Harry and was about to raise herself up to strike, but before she could do that, she saw the boy lift something to his mouth, then she felt a sharp pain in her left eye. Then she felt a greater pain, as the venom began to take affect. She died soon after that. Harry had cut off her head, and carried it to the door. He opened the door, and saw the Carrows standing outside waiting. He stunned the two, and dragged them inside the room, then he jabbed them both in the arm with Nagini's fangs. They would never wake up again. He placed the head in Amycus' hands as if he was carrying it, then he left the room, wearing his cloak.

The sounds of fighting could be heard, and Harry went to see if he could help. What he saw was devastation and death all around. He saw Percy and Ron kneeling beside their dead brother, Fred. Hermione was crying beside Ron. Harry could not help there, so he started down the stairs. There was even more death here. Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks were dead. As were many more, both students, and Aurors. There were also many death eaters that were dead. Fenrir Greyback, the Lestrange brothers, and many more he did not know.

Then he heard a voice that carried through the air, "Defenders of Hogwarts, I am going to stop the fighting so that you may gather your dead and mourn their loss. You have one hour. If you turn Harry Potter over to me before that hour is over, then I will retreat my army, and let you live. If you do not turn him over to me, then my army will destroy every last one of you. Harry Potter, if you can hear me, and I know you can, then spare the rest and face me in the forest. You have one hour."

Harry made his way through the rubble of what was once the main entry of Hogwarts. He walked to the woods where he was to meet his destiny. However, he stopped when he saw Tom make his way across the field coming from the shack. He called out, "Tom Riddle, I hear you are looking for me. Well, here I am."

Both sides of the battle had heard Harry's words. He heard a shout from behind him, "Harry, what are ya doing. We can help you now that we know you are here." Hagrid yelled.

Then he heard another voice, "Please don't do this Harry. We haven't found it yet. You will die if you face him now." It was Hermione.

Rather than turn and face his friends, he walked on to face Tom. He stopped half way there, and Tom walked the other half, and they faced each other. "So, Harry Potter, you have come to meet your destiny alone. You have no one here to die for you this time Harry. How are you going to survive this. I can honestly tell you, that you won't. Not this time. I know what you have been doing Harry. You and your friends. But it will not save you. When I am done, there will be nothing left of you. It will be as if you never existed. However, since you came early, I will give you fifteen minutes to say goodbye to your friends. Then if you still have the courage, meet me in the nest of the spiders where we will part ways." Tom then turned and walked into the woods, taking his army with him.

Harry turned then, and looked at his friends, he waved to them and smiled. Then he turned back and went to the woods. He stopped once he entered them, and pulled out the snitch. He brought it too his mouth and said, "I have come to my end." and the snitch opened up, and out fell a stone. Harry knew what it was, The Resurrection Stone of the Hallows. He now had the Cloak, and the stone. He knew that Tom had the wand. Harry also knew that the wand was not working right for him, as he was not the true master.

He started to turn the stone in his hand, then stopped. If he brought his mum and dad back to him, he felt he may change his mind about what he had to do. He put the stone in his pocket, hoping that if what Tom said was true, then when Harry disappeared, the Hallows would be useless with out the cloak and the stone. He could not leave that kind of power behind if he failed.

Ron was the only one who had been to the nest of the spiders, besides Hagrid. The two led the rest to the site, to help Harry in the upcoming fight. They were stopped however, by a force of about twenty Death Eaters. They didn't fight, but they would not let them pass right away. It was about ten minutes when they heard a whistle, and the DEs let the group pass. When they got to the clearing, they saw Harry and Tom standing in a protective dome where no magic could enter or leave the area where they stood.

They all could see Tom and Harry talking, but they could hear nothing. In side the dome, Tom was getting frustrated with Harry. No matter what Tom said, it didn't get to Harry. In fact, for everything Tom said, Harry told him that it was not the truth. Then Tom said, "No matter what you say Harry Potter, the truth of the matter is I am in control of the One Wand, and with it, I am unbeatable."

"In order for that to be true Tom, the wand would have to recognize you as it's master. Have you noticed that you have not yet seen it's full power. Why is that Tom? Is it because you are not its master?"

"Now there you would be wrong Harry. You see, I did notice that the wand did not function properly for me. I remedied that in the shack, just before you came to me. I killed Severus who was the master. Now I am in control."

"Tom, you still have a chance to atone for your misdeeds. Give up this hate you feel for everyone. You have this one chance to redeem yourself. I must tell you that you are not now, nor ever were the master of the Elder Wand. You see, that night on the tower, Severus did not defeat Professor Dumbledore. Yes, he did kill him, but he was already defeated, by Draco Malfoy. Draco disarmed him when he first got to the tower. Severus killed an unarmed man. And just so you don't go getting any ideas, Draco has since been defeated. You will never guess who did it."

The look of fear in his eyes told Harry Tom knew. "YOU! Well, it is still more than enough to defeat you Potter." and the two started firing spells that never reached their targets. You could see the spells hit against the barrier.

The people outside the barrier watched as Harry was able to handle everything Tom could toss at him, and return some as well. The power of the spells that hit the dome was causing it to weaken. It would soon collapse, and they would be able to help out which ever side they were on.

It never came to that, as the two stopped and glared at each other. "It seems you have learned your lessons well Potter. But there is one spell you cannot defend against. I had hoped to do away with you in a different manner, but I have to do what I have to do, and that is to kill you Harry. So, good bye Harry Potter. AVADA KADAVRA!" and Harry could not dodge this one However, he did cast one of his own, as As Harry was hit in the chest, He saw his spell about to hit Tom as well. Harry did not fall, as Tom did when he was hit. He was sent flying through the air, and then, everything was frozen in place. Harry was lying flat but in the air with no support. People outside the dome were frozen in different stances and yells.

A light began to shine between Harry and Tom. A form began to take shape. A cloaked figure was standing there. He began to speak but there was no one that could hear him. "So, the master of the Hallows has been found. Let him be with the three Hallows." and the Elder Wand flew to Harry's hand, where it stuck there. "Now that he has them, let evil that threatens the land be abolished, and let those who died protecting others from the evil return."

Harry's body began to glow. Two different colors began to form around him, then in a burst, red and gold beams shot out from him. The red beams went to the death eaters who had killed that evening. Those that the beam struck died. There were three figures left standing. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. They had refrained from fighting that evening.

The golden beams shot out to the fallen heroes, bathing them in the glow. One shot out that traveled to a spot outside of a home near the beach. It was a burial site of a very brave elf. All of the glowing bodies were soon sitting up, wondering what was going on.

Finally the figure looked to Harry and said, "Since you are not dead Master of death, I must let your fate continue on the way it was headed. I wish you luck young sir, and hope all comes out well for you in the end. Then just like it never happened, Harry continued to fly through the air, but he never landed, as he just disappeared. This is what everyone outside the dome saw.

It was Ginny Weasley that was the first to respond to it. "HARRY! What happened to him? Where did he go? Some one please tell me what just happened?"

No one was able to answer her. They were all at a loss for words. Then they heard voices calling out to them from the castle. There coming towards them were the people who they thought were dead. Fred. Remus, Tonks, Colin, and a pop showed the arrival of the thought dead house elf, Dobby. The emotions were so mixed, that no one knew what was being said. The tears were shed for those who returned, and for Harry who was gone.

Lucius, and his family were joined by Severus Snape, and they stayed away from the rest of the crowd, fearing they may get hurt by the emotionally unstable crowd.

However, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was of sound mind, when he took the four into custody, with out a fight. They were taken to the holding cells in the ministry. Once that was taken care of, he gathered people to help in the search for Harry. He was not found on the grounds of Hogwarts, either inside or outside. A search would begin the following morning, as soon as the people were rested.

Hermione joined the Weasley family, as they sat around Fred. Mrs. Weasley was crying, and no one knew if they were for Fred, or Harry. Probably both. Hermione saw Ginny crying as well, but she knew why she was in tears. She loved Harry. Fred was alive because of Harry. As were Remus, Tonks, Colin, Snape and the rest. She heard people whispering things like 'Harry sacrificed himself for the others.' or, 'No one could survive another Killing Curse.' All of this made matters worse with Ginny, as she heard them too.

Ginny jumped up and yelled, "He is not dead. Harry is not dead. He is alive some where, and we have to find him. We will find him." and with that, she ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorm.

Hermione was going to run after her, but, Ron stopped her. "No one will be able to get through to her tonight Hermione, let her go. Until we find Harry, or a final decision is made, she will not be herself. In the meantime, mum wants us to go home and she wants you to join us. She doesn't think you need to be alone." Ron said this as he was stroking the side of her face, wiping away her tears. Hermione collapsed into his chest.

"Why Harry Ron. Why is it always Harry. He never did an evil thing in his life. Well, almost never. That thing with Malfoy last year was not nice."

"But Hermione, Harry didn't know what it would do. In the heat of battle, you do what you can to win and survive. Malfoy was trying to hurt Harry."

"Yes, but Harry knew enough to defeat Draco with out resorting to an unknown spell. Because of that, he lowered himself to Malfoy's level."

Ron and Hermione got into some real loud disagreements, but none matched what Ron spoke next, "HARRY NEVER WAS NOR EVER WILL BE IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS MALFOY. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT, HERMIONE. WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Ron's outburst got Hermione crying again. "I'm sorry Ron. Our fights have brought out the bad side of me, and I sometime say things I don't mean. Of course Harry is better than Malfoy. It's just..." She never finished her sentence.

Ron tried to get her to calm down. "Hermione, no one knows what went on the loo that evening. What spells were cast, and why it even started. With the two sides of the story, we have to believe Harry's side, but that doesn't mean he was right with his actions. But what caused him to use that curse. What kind of curses was Malfoy using. Do you see what I mean Hermione. We don't know the whole story."

"I know Ron. Again I'm sorry for what I said. You know I love Harry. I would Never say anything bad about him." She saw the look on Ron's face, and knew she said the wrong thing again. "Ron, I love Harry like I would a brother. Why are you so jealous of him?"

Ron looked down to his feet. "I don't know Hermione, but it's been this way since first year. As a matter of fact, it started on the train. Harry bought enough food off the cart to feed an army. He did it, when I passed on the cart, showing my corned beef sandwich. I felt so embarrassed. It only grew worse as time went on. What ever Harry wanted, he could get. Now, before you start saying family, remember that Harry had been accepted into the Weasley family almost from the first time we met him. Fred and George sent letters home to mum and Ginny about his adventures, but they never mentioned me. Actually, I'm glad they didn't, as mum would have come unglued. So Harry did have a family, mine. Then Harry always had people talking about him, patting him on the back or if they were girls, just staring dreamy eyed at him. Again, I know what you are thinking, as he didn't want any of that. Whether he wanted it or not, he got it. I know better now Hermione, but it still comes back and bites me now and again. I am not proud of the way I feel, or the way I act at times. My self esteem is my weakness."

Still leaning against his chest, Hermione hugged him just a bit tighter. "You have gotten over it fairly well, except for the hunt."

She heard Ron chuckle, "Don't even go there Granger. I told you I wasn't in my right state of mind."

That was the way the day ended.

TM-}

Kingley went over his speech he was to make at the ceremony. He wished there was more to add, like where the statue came from. He couldn't put that in the speech, because it was a tourist site. Besides, he didn't know how it got there. If it hadn't been for the unspeakable he sent, things might have gotten out of hand. That was another thing he couldn't understand. Luna showed up at the precise time they needed a new member of the force. That was five years ago, and it was the best move he ever made. Her insight had made all the difference in the world. She was the reason they solved so many cases. Not that she solved them all, it was because she passed on her feelings of certain matters, and they were taken in by her comrades, and they took the same stance as she did.

Luna Lovegood was sent to fetch the statue of her friend Harry, and the moment she saw it, her brain went to work. It was too real looking to be just a statue. Once she had it back in the Dept. of Mysteries, she tried every spell she could think of to see if it truly was Harry. Nothing worked. She had others try to break the spell as well, but, all failed. Even Kingsley tried, as did Hermione. It was a very disappointing time for Luna, and she brought it home with her. Her husband Rolf noticed this, and he tried to get her to talk about what was bothering her, but because of the privacy act in her department, she could say nothing. It was the one thing that Rolf regretted about her becoming an unspeakable. She didn't come home like this often, but when she did, it lasted a few days, and she shut her self off from her family when she did. Even Lorcan and Lysander couldn't get through to her, and they were her life.

What ever it was that was bothering her, Rolf obeyed her wishes, and did not try to get her to open up.

A/N: Well, there it is, the first chapter of my new story. This will be the last you hear of the ceremony for a while, as I take you back to what went on during the ten years between the battle, and the ceremony. I will try to show how every one coped with their loss, and moved on with their lives.

Of course with my writing, there will be times of humor, but that will not be the normal thing in the story. It will mostly be a sad story, and how it ends, I don't know yet. All I can say is that there will be at least three chapters filling in the 10 year gap, maybe more. At that point, I will go back and show what happens at the ceremony. Just bear with me. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 2

A/N: I now take you to where Harry met his fate. Like I told you before, it will be a few chapters or more before we get back to the ceremony. These chapters will bring you up to date with all the characters and their mates, as well as their children.

This will be my first venture with out a Harry/Ginny pairing, and it may be my last. Remember that all of the characters that died have been brought back to life due to Harry being the master of the Hallows.

So, now let me bring you back to the story. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TM-}

Harry woke to a searing pain in his head and side. He felt like he had been kicked. He tried to bring his hand to his head to check for blood, but it would not move.

It was dark where he was, and very cold and musty. It smelled of mold and murky water. It had to be very old where he was for it to smell this strong.

His attention was then brought to the sound of approaching voices. One of the voices sounded very familiar. When the door opened, a light shined into the room causing the three figures to glow when they walked into the room. He was not able to recognize the three right away.

The voice he knew said, "Eddie, Lenny, were you not told to just rough him up a little. He looks like he is in his last moments. What did you do to him?"

"We did as we were told. We waited for him to arrive, and it took forever. We became impatient. It was because of this son of a bitch, that we missed the glory of the great victory. Maybe we did go a bit over the top, like kicking him in the head when he first arrived. There were also a few kicks to his sides. Maybe a crutiatus or two. Nothing he couldn't survive."

"Lenny you idiot, the Dark Lord wanted him in one piece so that he could torture him. I see several broken ribs. Broken bones in his neck and a cracked skull. Internal injuries that are still bleeding. I have to do something to keep him alive for our Lord. You better hope this works. Let me see, what was that spell he told me to use?"

Harry listened to what was being said, and tried moving his head to see if he could feel the pain. It was no use, the body bind they had on him kept him immobile. A tear started to leave his eye, and make it's way down his cheek, when Albert remembered the spell he was looking for. "Granitus Totalus!"

Harry felt himself losing feeling in his feet, and it made its way up his body. He could not see what was taking place, but he could feel that he was becoming hard throughout his body, like he was turning to stone. This in fact was true. His body was turning to stone, and it soon became complete, as Harry was now nothing more than a statue. Runcorn levitated him up to a standing position, and put him in a small alcove where he would remain until called for by the Dark Lord.

Eddie then asked, "Since he can't go no where, and we have nothing better to do, why can't we join what's left of the celebration going on. I could stand a good stiff drink right now."

Lenny agreed to his friends comment, "Ya Albert, why not? We have been stuck here for over 16 hours with nothing to do. We deserve a little celebrating as well. Maybe we could even find us a pretty little witch to have a little fun with."

Runcorn thought on it a bit. "I don't know, we were told to stay put until it was over. But if Potter is here, then it must be over. Shit, why not. You're right, we do deserve to celebrate a little. Let's go to Hogsmeade and have us a little fun." and the three apparated to the little village. They landed right in the middle of twenty Aurors, and they never stood a chance, as they were stupified within minutes after they appeared, and were taken to the Ministry.

TM-}

The search for Harry began the following morning, and it started with the cemetery where Voldemort returned to the living. Nothing was found there, so they then went to Malfoy Manor, where once again they found nothing.

Hermione, Remus and Tonks were monitoring a map, and crossed off each area as it was reported back to them. Each of them marked off in red, meaning no sign of Harry. This stretched on for days, then weeks then months, and still no sign of him.

Ginny, Ron and Luna also took part in the monitoring of the map. They also were a part of the search team. Dobby and Kreacher were also used, but even they could find no trace of Harry. Of course they could not travel to him unless they were called, so they had to use the same system the Aurors used, going to various site and searching.

Luna then made a statement that made sense to the search teams, "Do you think that maybe Harry was sent to the continent for his imprisonment. Remember those three that were caught in Hogsmeade? They all had the smell of being in a place that reeked of something old and forgotten. It has been the thought of many that Voldemort hid there while gaining his strength in order to come back. Maybe he has a holding there someplace?"

Remus though on this, and agreed that she may have something. "Albania was thought of as being his stomping grounds for a while. There could be a place there that we don't know about. However, if we start expanding our search out side the bounds of England, then we don't have the resources to start a search of that size. They could have him anywhere in the world if we start looking outside our borders. The United Kingdom is large enough to keep us looking for the rest of our lives."

Ginny then made her say, "Can't we get the magical governments to help up in each country?"

"Ginny, they aren't all friendly with us. Moldovia, Lithuania, Bulgaria and the Slavic countries would just as soon spit in our faces then to help us search. They may not even let us enter their country to search for our selves. And those are the most likely countries that Voldemort would have stayed."

"Maybe Viktor could help us? He and Harry became friends after the tournament." Hermione stated.

"Would you jeopardize his career, asking him to go against his countries wishes Hermione?" Remus answered.

"No, I suppose not. But there has to be something we can do?"

"There is. We keep looking." and they did. For three years they kept looking, until Kingsley was told by the Wizengamut that they had wasted enough funds on a hopeless search. It was time to declare Harry Potter dead, and put the case to rest. It was with a saddened heart that he made the statement to the Prophet. The headlines the following morning nearly caused a country wide rebellion of the people.

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC DECLARES HARRY POTTER DEAD!

The effect on the Weasleys, Lupins, Lovegoods and the Grangers was devastating. It took everything the Lupins had to keep them all together. Even though the Ministry declared this, it did not mean it was true, and so they kept up the search. For another year they did this, when they felt that it was hopeless.

It was time to move on with their lives. Remus and Tonks were to become parents for a second time. Ron and Hermione were soon to be wed. Luna was off on another of her fathers journeys, and looking for traces of Harry, where she met Rolf Scamander. They were soon married as well. Bill and Fleur also had a second child, another daughter.

Ginny tried to get over her loss, by agreeing to date Dean Thomas again. At first she seemed distant to him, but as time moved on, they got closer. Finally a year after dating, she agreed to marry him. Five years after the disappearance of Harry, people were finally moving along with their lives.

The twins reopened the WWW, and married their girlfriends. Angelina married Fred, and Katie married George.

Neville married Hannah Abbott. Seamus married Lavender. But even with all of these marriages, happiness still did not fill the air. Harry was still missed by everyone.

Ginny had told Dean that Harry was her first love, but has accepted the fact that he was gone. She told him this, because she still cried at night, feeling the loss of her Harry. She was not the only one in this frame of mind. Luna was so devastated she gave up her wondering, and took up a job with the ministry, as an unspeakable hoping that while working there, she would somehow come up with something she could use to find Harry. She never gave up hope.

Hermione and Ron took turns comforting each other over the loss of their friend. Their comforting led to their first bit of happiness in over five years. Hermione became pregnant with their first child.

The year that followed was like the springtime of their lives, as Ginny became pregnant with her and Deans first child. Ginny finally began to love life again as the child she was carrying around began to grow within her body.

Luna had also become pregnant, and her and Rolf were happy to hear that she was with twins.

Fred and George learned that they were both going to become parents as well. Like Luna, they found out that they too would be having twins.

The wizarding world was soon going to be flooded with the babies of the heroes of Hogwarts.

TM-}

For five year, Albert Runcorn sat in the little cell that he called home. He laughed at himself, calling this retched place home. He was losing his mind to the feelings of the dementors that prowled the hall ways of the prison.

Not once had the Aurors questioned him about the missing Harry Potter, and he soon forgot about him and where he was. He learned that the other two DEs that were caught with him had fallen to the dementors constant draining of their souls. He knew they were weak minded fools.

Many were the times that he wished he had killed Potter before they left to join the victory party. It was because of him that he was not at the final battle. That fiasco of the Ministry not only lost him the chance to fight at the side of the Dark Lord, but it also lost Delores Umbridge to the Dementors, as she was kissed when Harry had stupified her, and she was unprotected. Her Patronus charm quit and the dementors were set free. This didn't bother him too much, as he could not stand the bitch. However, The Dark Lord still had use for her, and with her now gone, he took it out on him.

Now after all this time, he could hardly remember Harry Potter. The last thing he fully remember was waking up and finding him here in this cold damp place that he now called home. He also learned that Lucius was here as well. They were close enough that they could talk at times when the dementors were elsewhere. Lucius had told him what happened that night, and how all the DEs that killed that evening, somehow died. Not only there at the school, but in Hogsmeade and other towns through out England before the final battle. Some even died because they had killed other DEs that night. Lucius didn't know what Albert was asked to do, so he never asked.

Albert didn't know that Lucius had fallen from grace with the Dark Lord. He was not inner circle, and was kept from its inner workings. Umbridge never spoke to him of the plans either, so he was kept in the dark.

In the year that followed, Albert lost all memory of what happened before his time here in prison. He was becoming a vegetable. His mind was weak enough that even the dementors took no pleasure in torturing him. His talks with Lucius quit. Even Lucius calling out his name would not get his attention. Though he was alive, Albert Runcorn was dead to the world. His brain no longer functioned.

TM-}

Teddy Lupin had just started to notice things around him, causing him to ask many questions. To this point they were questions like, "What are clouds made of?" or "Why am I different from every one else but mum?" Questions that were easy to answer. But after coming home after staying with Ginny and Dean for the weekend. The questions became harder, as Ginny would not answer them, and Dean did not out of respect for Ginny. Once he got home, it was the first thing he said. "Who is Uncle Harry? Why is it that Ginny is the only one with pictures of him? Why won't she talk to me about him?"

Remus went upstairs to get something while Tonks settled him down. Remus came back down carry a photo album. "Teddy, we all have pictures of your Uncle Harry, but Ginny is the only one to leave them out in the open. We don't because it brings back memories we wish to forget. Not Harry, but why he is not with us. And to let you know, he was your godfather. Ginny won't talk about him because it hurts her to do so. You see Teddy, your Aunt Ginny loved your Uncle Harry very much. It had always been her dream to marry him one day. That all ended three years ago, when Harry was finally declared dead. It was six years ago that he disappeared. For three years we looked for him, well four for the family, as we continued to look for him when the Ministry gave up. It took your Uncle Dean to get her past this.

Now with her expecting their first child, she has put it all behind her, but she will always Love Harry."

"Why did he leave her, if she loved him that much? Didn't he love her as well?"

"Very much so Teddy. Enough that he was willing to give up his life to make sure that she was safe." Remus then went into what happened over six years ago. By the time he was finished, all three of them were crying. If Leia had been awake, she would be crying as well, as she always did, when her mum and dad cried. She shared all the feelings of her mum and dad. When they were happy, she was happy.

Teddy asked another question, "If Harry disappeared, but saved everyone before he left, and you and mum were two of the ones he saved, why don't you have pictures of him out for others to see?"

Remus was still crying when Teddy asked this. It hurt him to think that he was here because of Harry's sacrifice. Then he stopped the tears, and looked at Teddy. "You're right son. It should be that way. We were too depressed to have memories of Harry every where we looked. I think it is time that we put these memories out on display to honor his achievements. One of these days, I will pass on some of the things he did. Perhaps as bedtime stories. Yes, I think that will do nicely. With everything he did, you should have a different story every night for a year at least. Would you like that Teddy?"

"I would love that dad. I would like to get to know how my godfather lived. How he had so many adventures. Could we begin tonight?"

"Yes Teddy we can begin tonight. I think your mum could tell you a few as well. What do you think Nym?"

"You want me to spend quality time with my son, talking about our hero? Are you kidding me, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

So, the rest of the day went swiftly by, and Teddy got ready for bed earlier than usual. This surprised Remus, and he chuckled at his son's eagerness to here about his godfather. He made his way to Teddy's room, and took a seat next to his bed.

"OK Teddy, I am going to start with Harry's first year, and just his first adventure. This was Harry's first visit to the Magical world. Rubeus Hagrid was given the task of bringing Harry into this world Harry knew nothing about. He took him to Diagon Alley. From what Hagrid told me, your Uncle was running the whole emotional stream during the visit. His first stop was one of horror. He had never seen a Goblin before, and they quite scared him. Hagrid asked them to allow young Harry to get into his vault.

After producing the key, it was passed on to another Goblin whose name was Griphook. Now I don't expect you to remember his name, but he will come into play later on, but not tonight, or quite a few nights. Just try to remember it OK."

"OK dad, now get on with it, will you please."

Remus snickered, "Impatient are we? Any way, Harry got the money he needed for his supplies, and to get him through his first year. They then went to the clothing shop, where he met someone who would turn out to be his enemy for six years. Draco Malfoy. Their meeting was short, but it was enough to tell Harry that the Malfoys were very snobbish and thought they were better than every one else.

Harry's next few stops were to pick up his books, cauldron, potion supplies and writing supplies. The last place he needed to go to was Ollivander's, the wand shop.

This was a most difficult time for Harry, as Ollivander found it hard to match Harry with a wand. Then, with dread, Ollivander went to the wand he hoped would not work for Harry, more than any other he had already tried. His dread was well founded. The wand he brought to Harry was a perfect fit. Harry was then told that Ollivander had sold a wand like this, with the feather from the same phoenix as Harry's, but that the other wand did wondrous but dreadful things. It was the wand that killed his parents, and gave him his scar. Harry was still scared about hearing about this other wand, when Hagrid surprised Harry with the first birthday present he ever received. It was an owl named Hedwig. She was the most faithful owl that ever lived. Once again remember her, because she will be in and out throughout my stories. And that my son, was Harry Potter's first day in the magical world."

"It didn't sound like it was a very fun day for Uncle Harry?" Teddy was still full of energy after hearing the story.

"For the most part it wasn't, but there were a few good points, Like Hedwig, and learning about his parents for the first time and knowing that they were not drunks like he was led to believe. Now before you ask, I don't know anything about Harry's life before Hogwarts, so don't ask about stories from that period. All I can tell you is that it was not a good time for him."

"It must have been tough for Uncle Harry to learn about his parents that way, from a stranger that is."

"I imagine it was Teddy, very tough. But know it it is time for little teddy bears to get some sleep. That includes you as well. Now, you have a good night sleep, and in the morning we will see what kind of mischief we can get into. OK?"

Teddy laughed at his dad. "OK dad. Good night. I love you. And I love you too mum. I know you're there mum, I can hear you breathing."

Tonks stuck her head in the door. "Damn wolf traits. I should have had you after the war, rather than before it, then maybe you wouldn't have those silly senses. Of course, this is sort of a blessing, as it is the only thing left of what your father once was. Thank Harry for that."

Yes, when Remus died that evening, the werewolf died with him, but stayed dead when Remus was brought back to life. Harry did more than bring him back that evening. He gave him a chance to live a normal happy life with his family and friends. It gave him the chance to become a full time professor at Hogwarts. He was given the DADA post while Severus took up his old post of Potions instructor.

Remus and Severus became close friends during the last six years. He was the best man at Severus wedding, when he married Elisabeth Turner, a witch that worked in the Alley selling potions ingredients to the students, and a few potion masters. This was how Severus got to know her. She was a beautiful lady who loved a good joke or prank, and spent many hours in the WWW, enjoying the tales the twins told her of their escapades while in school.

Severus had found that a few of the prank potions that the twins sold could actually be used in some of his potions, and made them better. He kept this to himself, as if it got out, then he would not be looked at as the genius he presented to everyone. If he had thought about it differently, he would see that he was the only person that could have seen the benefit of the potions the twins sold as all the rest thought of them as pranks, and nothing more. By having an open mind, he saw things with a much clearer picture. He played the narrow minded person for too long, and was now able to open up his mind and explore the possibilities. He was enjoying life for the first time, and loved what it brought him. Friendship and love.

The last notable person of those brought back to life was Colin Creevy. After leaving Hogwarts, he opened up a shop with Dean Thomas where they combined their skills and did photography and paintings for the magical world. They had become very successful, which allowed them to live a well balanced life. He married Susan Bones, two years before Dean married Ginny. Both of them loved their wives, and provided for them a home and family that was well respected. He was happy for Dean, as he helped Ginny through a rough time, and made her happy. Dean was happy for Colin as he did the same for Susan as she had lost her only family she had left in Amelia Bones, who was killed during the Ministry take over by the death eaters. Dean was one of the last of the artists that could bring about magical portraits. His work was so good, that it brought people from other countries to schedule sittings with him. They called their shop, Work Of Arts, and it was true to its calling.

It has taken six years, and people were finally moving on in their lives. Maybe things would have been different if Harry had not disappeared, but the way things were right now, there were no complaints.


	3. Chapter 3

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but the storms in the area has kept my internet all screwy. I didn't want to lose any of my writing, so I waited for them to pass. It hasn't happened yet, but There is a break for now, so I will try writing a page at a time.

Things will start to return to the start of the story, at the end of this chapter. This one may be shorter than you are used to, but I hope it will be at least three thousand words. As always, Ollie the keeper.

TM-}

The bed time stories continued for Teddy, and he was starting to believe that his dad was making things up. Some of the things he said Harry did, was beyond belief. Was there such a thing as a Cerberus or three headed dog? How could someone take over the back of another person's head, controlling that person? How could an eleven year old boy, defeat a Professor just by touching him?

Yes, Teddy had his doubts about the story, but, the way his father told them, they were very entertaining. So, rather than question him, Teddy let his father continue on with the Fairy Tales, as he liked to call them. Father called them Harry's best moments.

This went on for two months, until Remus told him a tale that was just a bit too much. I mean really, a twelve year old boy killing a sixty foot long Basilisk that could kill just by looking at you? Then get poisoned by the same beast. A poison that kills in a matter of seconds, yet he survived? Let's be real. "Dad, up until now, I have listened to your stories, and have enjoyed them, but some times you get a little bit excited, and make up things that could not happen. Please try to be realistic with your stories so that I could once again enjoy them?"

Remus was taken back by this, "You mean you don't believe what I am telling you? You don't think Harry did all the things I said? You think I have been embellishing things to make the story more exciting? Theodore Remus Lupin, I swear on my mother's grave that everything I have told you is the truth. It is as exactly as I have told you."

"Dad, you want me to believe that a twelve year old defeated a 60 foot long Basilisk, then a wizard who became the most feared person to ever walk the face of the earth?"

Remus responded, "I never said that to you. I never said that Voldemort was the most feared person ever."

Teddy laughed at the indignation his father was showing. "Dad, believe it or not I can read. Aunt Hermione is a brilliant teacher. The thing is, why are you the only one that tells me these things? Since Hermione, Ginny and Ron were players in your tales, why is it that they never say anything?"

Remus straightened up, "Has it ever occurred to you young man that these tales might actually hurt them to bring back the memories that took place. Your AUNT Ginny was under Voldemort's control for the better part of a year. Is that something you would like to remember? Your AUNT Hermione was Petrified by the beast. Do you think she likes to reflect back on that? Your Uncle Ron saw his only sister taken to a chamber to be killed so that Voldemort could return. How would you feel if you had to do the same to save your sister? Would you like to remember the circumstances? I think not, and neither do they. They were dark times Teddy, and many things happened that people want to forget. You know what I was before Harry brought me back to life. I was a werewolf. Do you think I like remembering how I became a violent creature, loathed by the populace? Do you think how I would feel if, for some reason that because of my past life you became a werewolf, that it would be fine with me?"

The tears in Teddy's eyes were genuine. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to sound so doubtful. It is just if what Harry went through was like you said, then he should have been the most powerful wizard of all time. How could that be?"

"By having friends that believed in him, Teddy. Harry was never alone when he did these things. Her always had help. And to let you know, I have not yet told you the worst of the tales."

"Dad, do you think if I asked, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron might talk to me about Uncle Harry?"

"All you can do is ask, Teddy. The worse they can say is no. This is the answer I expect from Your aunt Hermione, but you may be able to get your Uncle Ron to talk to you. But don't get upset if they both say no."

"I won't dad, I promise. I will say, that if what you have told me is true, then someone should write a book about Harry's life. It would make for a great read."

TM-}

Kingsley Shacklebolt was having one of the best days of his career. He could not believe the stroke of luck he got when Luna Scamander walked into the Ministry two years ago to apply for a position. Her walking in wasn't the luck, it was the position that was open for her to fill. The dept. of Mysteries was the hardest dept. for young witches and wizards to get into. Luna had to go against two other wizards to secure the job, and they both already worked for the Ministry, as Aurors. Draco Malfoy, and Seamus Finnegan had both put in for the position, with the backing of their Dept. Head . Luna had the backing of Hermione Weasley and Arthur Weasley. This did not sway the decision, but Luna's test scores and her knowledge of the unknown was what got her the position. Another thing that surprised the Minister was that both Draco and Seamus congratulated her for getting it.

Since filling the position, Luna had done some extraordinary things. She had become a field agent, and worked some of the strangest cases involving magical creatures. The Dept. decided to use her knowledge to fill this slot, and taking another from the field, and put him in the open position which was in research. The Dept. of Mysteries believed in using the best person when filling vacancies. Luna was excellent for research, but her knowledge of Magical Creatures was one they could not pass up on.

Another thing was that Luna was well liked by all in the department. If there was nothing going on with the field agents, she worked where ever she was needed, and excelled in all facets of each job. She was willing to work long hours, though was seldom asked to. Her husband Rolf supported her in her work, and did his best to not ask any questions concerning her work. Only when he saw her in a off mood did he become concerned.

Luna's life was finally becoming more focused since Harry's disappearance. She never believed he was dead, but kept her thoughts to herself. By using the time she worked with the other facets of her job, she was able to research her beliefs about Harry. She hadn't found anything as yet, but, it didn't stop her from looking.

Another thing the dept. did, was support any findings that the Universities made, especially if they thought magic was involved. Not too many of these showed up, and they were happy about that, as it meant they didn't have to obliviate any of the students or Professors. On the rare occasion where they had to, they only blocked out the situation concerning the magical portion. They supported all of the findings, so as not to show favoritism for certain articles that were found.

One such find, was guarded by Lethifold, and If Luna had not been there, a young lady would have lost her life to the dark creature. Luna used her bunny Patronus to save the girl, then had to obliviate her of the incident, but not the rest of the find. Another might have stepped in front of the girl to protect, and forfeit his or her life. Once the Lethifold was driven off, Luna did not let the situation rest. It was still around, and she made sure that it would not harm any one in the future. Luna set up a spell proof container that would hold the Lethifold. Once she drove it into the container. She did this, when she found the creature in a dark hallway, and used her Patronus to drive the creature into the container, and sealed it for the capture. She then banished it to one of the holding cells in the Dept. for future reference and study.

Yes, Kingsley was more than pleased that he someone like Luna working in the ministry. It was once again because of her that he was in the mood he was in. She had saved a village in India from an injured Nandu that was preying on the people that were so easy to catch. Normally they would stay away from inhabited areas, as they considered them like humans considered cockroaches, a pest. But when injured, they went after prey that was easy to catch, even if they were inferior to what they normally ate. It was also that they needed so many to satiate their appetite. A village that held 1,000 people would take a Nundu one week to destroy and dispose of it's occupants.

Luna had gone there when she first heard about the attacks, and was able to kill the beast, before it could do any more damage. She killed it by using a poison that Professor Snape had concocted using the remains of the Basilisk that Ron Weasley had brought back in his second trip down there.

Luna brought with her, many things her friends were good at. Both Professors and past students, such as the twins, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick. Hagrid was another one to help her at times.

With Luna on board, the Ministry was putting behind them all the bad that had been cast upon it because of the past leadership. It was not only Luna, but all that took part in the bringing down of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Arthur, Percy, Hermione, Draco and Seamus all combined to make the Ministry a better place to work, and to give the people confidence in who they had protecting them.

TM-}

Ginny had given birth to her and Deans first child, and they named him James Dean Thomas, in honor of Harry. She did not want to name him Harry, because of Dean's love for her. If she had named the child Harry, then her feelings for Harry would leave her. She was trying to get over Harry, but it was so hard for her to do. She had loved him for too long.

Hermione had also named her first born in honor of Harry, but because it was a girl, she had to find a name that was a female name but not Lily. She knew that if Ginny had a girl, she wanted to name her Lily. So, Hermione named her daughter Rose Jasmine Weasley. Jasmine had all the letters of James' name in it. She knew it was weak, but, she liked the name, as did Ron, so it stuck.

Seamus and Susan named their first born Harry Sean Finnegan, and this started a trend for people naming their new born sons Harry. As many as 35 children who were born into magic were named Harry. Sirius was also a name that became popular. Three children were named using Harry and Sirius, two were Harry Sirius, and one Sirius Harry. This poor youth was going to feel the brunt of many jokes when he got older. Of course, like Sirius, he would reply, "Of course I am. Who else would I be?"

Remus read the article in the Prophet about the names, and he was laughing about it at the table, when Tonks walked in. "What are you so happy about this morning, love?"

"Why has it taken seven years for people to finally start naming their children Harry? You would think after the first year they would have done it. And now, someone has even named their child SIRIUS HARRY. Who in their right mind would do that to a poor child?"

Tonks was laughing at the name she had just heard. "You do know that that child is going to be a Marauder, don't you? He has to be with a name like that. It will be his only defense. Plus, he will have a legacy to live up to, what with him carrying two names of it's founders. How many were named Harry Sirius? They will also have to live up to their namesakes."

"Two."

"Teddy will be fifth year when they start, so maybe he could draft them into the Marauders."

"Poor Minnie."

They both had a good laugh over that one.

TM-}

Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick and Neville Longbottom had formed a strong friendship while Teaching at Hogwarts. They made a pact that while they taught the students everything they needed to pass their OWLS and NEWTS, it would be done in a fun environment. They did not want the students to become too involved in study to miss growing up as the children that they were. They all felt that during the Voldemort years, things were too serious, and the youth growing up then did not have a real childhood.

Although she never said anything to them, Minerva was proud of her Professors. The students were the happiest she ever saw them, and the grades were though not the best she ever saw, they were more than acceptable. There were no failures, or even close to what would be considered as failures. The average marks achieved were highly above average. Since Hermione and Luna left the school, there were no student that passed with nine NEWTS. Seven had been the most, and that was a rarity. It was usually six, which would get them any job they wanted. But with a happier student core, she was pleased with the results.

She was now looking into finding a replacement for Hagrid, as he wanted to leave with his brother Grawp, and search for other giants, and try to teach them their ways, and possibly become better citizens for the wizarding world. With Luna being so good at what she did, there was no way she would return to teach. It was too bad, as she would have been perfect for the position. It did not mean she didn't try though, She sent a letter to Luna, but Kingsley some how got a hold of it first, and cussed her out for trying to steal one of his best employees. He did ask her, and she would consider it.

With the tenth anniversary of the fall of Voldemort soon approaching, she wanted to find Hagrids replacement soon, so that she could prepare her part of the celebration.

At another school, a final event was in progress. Oxford Uni had been searching old castles for hidden room, passages and possibly artifacts. The castle they were now at was Carlyle Castle. They had been there for a week, and had found a few hidden passages, and they were about to end their search, when a young first year found a wall that had a stone that had ancient runes that were covered with mud, as if to hide them. When the young lady used her tool to try and scrape the mud off, the stone grew bright, and then the wall that was there disappeared, which led the students to a stair case. This led to the dungeon area. Four cells were found down there, and in three of them, they found the remains of people long dead, but in the fourth, they found a statue of a man that looked fairly recently made.

What amazed the Professor that was with the students, was the amazing detail work of the statue . There were even tears coming from the eyes that looked so real, it wanted to make you cry for the pain he must have been feeling when the work was done.

Once again, it was Luna who went to examine the find that the Uni had made. She didn't think much of it at first. She had seen other statues that were found in these type situations.

As she approached the stairway, she saw the rune work on the stone the young lady activated, and her eyes could not believe what she saw. After seeing enough of it, she knew it was the work of Tom Riddle. She refused to call him the bastard name of Voldemort. But if this was the work of Tom's, then why was he this far out. Then it hit her. What better place to hide someone he didn't want found.

Luna ran down the steps to the cell where the students and the Professor were, and asked to be let through. Kingsley had been right. He thought that the statue looked like Harry, and it did. Too much like Harry to be a coincidence.

Luna talked to the person who first found the statue to see if it had been moved, and if anything else was found on site. All paperwork and items found were turned over to her, as she had a letter signed by the prime minister himself. She carried it with her always, but had never had to use it before. She told the Professor that it was a statue of a fallen hero that no one knew existed. When asked who the hero was, Luna just said it was an un named hero. Another student then said, "If he is un named, then how is it we found a statue of him?"

"That is what we need to find out. Why is there a statue of him here?"

"How do you know he was a hero, if you have no name for him? I mean doesn't the government have records of all their soldiers?"

It was getting close to the point where Luna would have to obliviate every one, when the Professor saved her the task, "Miss Chambers, there are heroes to every day life that we don't know about. Perhaps he was a local hero, that someone made the statue, but died before he presented it to the local people."

Miss Chambers conceded the fact that it was possible for this to happen, and the question was dropped.

After the Professor and Students left the castle, Luna shrunk the statue down, and then left for the ministry. She set the statue up in one of the interrogation rooms. Both her and Kingsley felt that this was no ordinary statue. However, every spell they tried, failed to achieve success. They even had Hermione come down to try it, after they swore her to secrecy. This was to keep people from asking too many questions. Hermione was unsure that she agreed with Luna and Kingsley. Yes it was very life like, and very detailed. But unless it was a Basilisk that did this, then she knew of no other way. And if it was a Basilisk, then the curse is permanent.

Then Hermione and Luna spent the next two days going over the paperwork the Professor turned over to her. There were some oddities in them that neither could figure out. No names were used, but some times were mentioned.

In the mean time, Kingsley had been thinking of how to make this year's celebration better than ever, since it was the tenth anniversary.

He thought of the perfect solution, and needed to talk to Luna about it. She didn't like the idea, but could not find a good excuse to deny it. She would continue to research the paperwork, and try to figure it out, while the Minister presented the people with Harry's statue for the Memorial.

The Prophet was given the story to write, and they did a Good job of getting every one's attention.

MINISTRY TO UNVEIL A MASTERPIECE TO THE PEOPLE, OF OUR FALLEN HERO!

Luna continued to try and find a way to reverse the spell that was on Harry. She was positive that this was him. There had to be a way to bring him back. If this was to used to keep him from escaping before Tom was able to see him, then there has to be way to reverse it.

Then she had a flash of brilliance. If the spell was still intact, then that means that the caster of it was still alive.

Luna went over the list of captured death eaters, and the list of known death eaters still on the loose. The list for those still loose was very short, and they had been able to lay low, avoiding capture. The list of captured death eaters was much longer, and since the end of the war, that number has dwindled.

However, the one name that stood out was Lucius Malfoy. She got permission from Kingsley to visit him in the prison, and she now stood before the door that kept him confined. The dementors had been relocated to another part of the prison while she was there.

So much had changed after the war, and that included Lucius. He was a beaten person that hardly resembled the haughty person he once was. He now looked like a street begger, with the ratty hair and the stink of his own body wastes. However, he was quite talkative seeing as how he seldom had visitors. He also still carried the charm he once possessed when he was at his prime. "To what do owe the pleasure of this visit by such a beautiful lady Miss...?

"Mrs. Scamander, Luna Scamander. Mr. Malfoy, I have come here to ask you if you know of a spell that would break a curse that was put on someone that caused him to be turned to stone?"

Lucius sat there as if in thought, then answered, "I never heard of a spell like that. Petrificus Totalus is the only one I know. However, like any spell, if the caster should die, then the spell would be broken. But I am sure you already knew that."

"I did. But who could be capable of casting such a spell?"

"If the Dark Lord created it, and taught it to others, then anyone could do it. However, he was was very selective with who he let know his greatest magic. Inner circle members would be the only ones. I was never taught anything like that. There were thirteen members of his inner circle, and I know of only two left. Myself and my wife. The rest either perished at the last battle, or died here in prison. My wife was never given the mark so she would not be given such knowledge."

Luna got the list of names of the inner circle, and Lucius was almost correct about the others being dead. The one that she questioned was still said to be a prisoner. Albert Runcorn.

Luna thanked Lucius for his time, and left to visit Albert. Before she left, he asked her to stop by again for another little chat. She smiled and said she would try.

What Luna found in Runcorn's cell was a man who was all but dead. He had fallen victim to the dementor's drain on his spirit. In affect, he had been kissed. However, since he was not dead, and his magic still lived, it could mean that he had cast the spell that held Harry in his present state. Since she would get no answers from him, she went to the warden of the prison, and asked to see Runcorn's wand to check it with the Priory Incantatum. This gave her no answers, as it had been used to fight the Aurors in the village, and to travel there from where he was.

Luna felt sure that he was the answer, and since he was in all intents and purposes dead, she would finish the job. As she left the prison, she made sure that she passed his cell, where she paused for a second to look in the cell, and mumble one word, "Finite!"

It was enough to end Albert's existence.


	4. Chapter 4

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Luna felt so bad about what she did, she had to tell someone, and that someone was Kingsley. He was the only one who knew she went to the prison, other than the warden. The warden didn't know she went the route of the cells before departing the prison. No one knew this, as she was able to leave alone. She had to retrieve her wand from the entry guard, but he didn't know she took that route.

Luna made her way through the ministry and up to Kingsley's office. His receptionist allowed her to knock, as she was expected. Kingsley called her in, and Luna took a seat in front of him. "Minister, I must tell you I did a bad thing."

"Minister? Luna it could not have been that bad for you to call me that. No matter what you have done, it will always be Kingsley to you."

Luna looked up to him with tears in her eyes, "Even murder?"

Kingsley gasped at her statement. "Are you telling me you killed someone? I don't believe you. You are the kindest, most gentile person I know, and you wouldn't hurt a fly. Tell me why you think you killed someone."

Luna went into her story leaving nothing out. She told of her visit to Lucius, and how he told her of the Dark Lord's secrets. Of the inner circle, and of his talks with Albert while in prison. How all of a sudden, his talks with him ended, and he feared he died. So many of the followers had died in the prison. How Lucius was still alive was both a blessing and a curse. Though he was pleased he still lived, his being alone had become sentence of solitary confinement. With no one to talk to, he was slowly going mad.

Luna then told Kingsley of her thought about Albert being the one who cast the spell that put Harry in the state he was in. Her reasoning behind this was due to his not being there for the final battle. Though he wasn't of the inner circle, he was high up enough to warrant a place in the final battle. His not being there caused her reason for doubt. Plus the fact that he was with two other lesser followers, made her suspect it was because of another mission.

She told him of her plan to go by his cell, to check on him. When she saw he was in no condition for interrogation, she decided that to save Harry, Albert had to die, even though he was thought of as dead to every one else. As long as he lived, his magic lived.

When she finished, Kingsley smiled at her, "Luna, Albert had been declared dead two months ago. Even if he was alive, it was only a matter of time before he died in reality. You might even have done him a favor, by ending his misery. Now, why don't we go down and see if if was indeed Albert who performed the spell?"

And they did, moving swiftly, as they did not know how long it would take for the spell to break if it was now broken.

When they got to the cell that he was kept in, Harry still appeared in the statuesque form. Luna walked over to the statue, and ran her fingers along his cheek, when she felt something wet. She pulled her hand away, and saw that the tear that was there before was now gone. She smiled brightly at Kingsley, "It's working. I know it is. I just wiped away his tear."

Kingsley smiled back, and said, "I knew it would Luna. You haven't failed on a mission yet. Though it took longer than the others, you have completed another mission for the ministry, and the people of the magical world. Harry was the hero of their world, and you are the hero to his. Good work Agent Scamander."

Luna was laughing at Kingsley's comment, when she felt a large weight hit her in the chest, causing her to fall on her butt. The weight went with her, and then she heard the most deafening sound in the world. Harry's scream as he came back to life. She looked on Harry's face, and saw tears streaming down his cheeks, and the look of extreme pain. She heard Kingsley call out for someone, and soon, she was joined my a healer. Some how Kingsley had the sense to call for one when they arrived in the department. The healer checked Harry's wounds, and had Luna gently lay his head on the ground, and then back away from him. She did as she was told, then the healer petrified Harry to prevent any further damage.

"Minister, we need to get him to St. Mungo's. He is in a very bad way. He has many numerous broken bones, a fractured skull, and internal injuries that are now bleeding. Who ever did that t him, did it to save his life."

Neither Kingsley or the healer heard Luna as she thanked Albert Runcorn for what he did, no matter what the reason for it was.

TM-}

Arthur Weasley stood I front of the people that gathered for the ceremony, dreading what he was about to tell them. The reason for the dread, was he knew there was bound to be questions, and he had no answers. "May I have your attention please. Everyone would you please settle down. I have been asked to tell you all, that the ceremony that was to take place here this morning has been canceled. Now, please before you ask, I have no idea of the reasoning behind the cancellation, just that something has come up, and it has taken the minister from the ministry for an undetermined amount of time. I am sure he will explain it all to you within the next few days."

"Mr. Weasley, could you tell us where this statue came from that was to be presented?"

"That I can tell you. It was found in Carlyle Castle by a group of Uni students. When the pictures were made public, the Minister recognized right away the likeness of Mr. Potter."

"You call him Mr. Potter? I thought you knew him?"

"I do, or at least I did. However, in order for me to handle this in a professional manner, I cannot let my feelings interfere with my work. Yes, I called him Harry, and at times I even called him son. But that was personal between Harry and myself. "

"There have been rumors that the statue found was actually Harry Potter himself, under some sort of spell. Can you tell us if this is true?"

"I wish that I could, as that would be greatly welcomed. However, I have no knowledge of such a rumor or the fact that it is the truth. Believe me when I say, I wish that it were true. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do, and it will not get done with me here trying to answer your questions that I do not know the answer to. I have told you everything I know." and with that, Arthur left the podium with a heavy heart. This was the first time he had heard of the rumor, and wished so hard that it were true. He missed the man he had called son for more than the reason he had saved so many of his families lives. However in the same thought he hoped that it were not true, as so much has changed since his disappearance. Arthur knew if Harry were to return, what he would find, would tear him apart.

TM-}

The healers had worked on Harry for the better part of eight hours, repairing his broken bones. Skelegrow had to be used for his skull. Damage was done to his brain from the splinters of the fracture.

Internally, Harry was a mess. One of the ribs had pierced his lung, and blood was filling it. His kidney was ruptured from a kick to his back. Who ever did this to him, were merciless in their punishment to him. The broken bones to his spinal cord would have to be dealt with later, after he healed from his other wounds. They placed a collar around his neck to prevent further injury.

Kingsley and Luna stayed with him through out the whole ordeal, and they took turns staying awake to be there in case Harry became conscious. It did not happen. Finally, They left for their homes to get some decent rest. There was no way of telling how long he would remain unconscious. He was under so many potions that the affects would keep him under for quite a while.

Ten days later, Kingsley visited Harry's bedside, and was sitting down next to him, reading some of the paper work from his office. He was still trying to catch up with the work he had missed while staying with Harry and Luna. He knew that Luna was in the same situation, plus she had been called away on an assignment, and was due back later today.

Kingsley had been there for four hours, and he now had to take a Loo break. When he came back, he almost shouted out in surprise. Harry's eyes were beginning to open. He took his seat next to Harry once again and began to talk to him. "Harry, can you hear me. It's me Kingsley. Come on Harry, come back to us. You can do it my friend. I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE." Kingsley yelled trying to get someone's attention. It worked, as a healer came running in right away. She began to check Harry's condition, and was pleased to see that most of the damage was repaired, except for his neck. He was still wearing the collar, and once Harry became alert, he started tearing at the collar trying to get it off. "Mr. Potter. Please don't try to take the collar off. You have damage to your spine, and it needs to stay in place, until we can repair it."

With a very raspy voice Harry said, "For how long?"

"Two or three days, until you are well enough for what needs to be done."

"NO! Do it now. I need this off me. I hate it. I can't move my head. I need it off me now."

"Mr. Potter, please. We can't do it until you are healed. What we have to do may cause other problems."

"Nothing that can't be fixed. I need this off now. Please."

"Harry, the healers are trying their best to get yo through this. They know what is best for you."

"No they don't. They don't know what I have been through. What I have had to endure. I need to be free once again. I can't stand being confined in any way. Please Kingsley, tell them I will take the risk of further damage. I need this off me."

Kingsley looked to the healer,and she nodded. She would get the one who would be doing the work on his spine. She left and was back in 10 minutes, with the specialist. He checked the damage to the section that was in question. He also checked the progress of his other damage. He felt that there was a chance that no further damage would be done so he agreed. The magic needed for this was to be done with special tiny healing wands. The area in question was filled with tiny bones and nerves. A normal wand was too general in it's magical spread. It took pinpoint accuracy. It also took opening the skin to see the work being done. Probing the area for splinters and nerve damage.

That was the reason why they wanted Harry completely cured. They feared he may have a spasm of pain that would cause him to jerk at a crucial moment, even if he was drugged. He could not be petrified, as that would make his spine immovable, and they had to be able to move it in order to work in the area.

Kingsley used the time to call to see if Luna had returned yet. She had, and he asked her to join him in the room. She knew what he meant. He was with Harry. Something must be happening.

Luna got there as they were preparing to begin the work on Harry's spine. She asked Kingsley what they were doing, and he answered, "They are going to try and fix Harry's spine that was damaged. Harry became very upset that he was wearing the collar that restricted his movement. They had to get the specialist in here to check to see if he could do it safely, and he thought he could."

"How long has Harry been awake? Has he asked any questions yet?"

"He hasn't been awake long, maybe two hours. He hasn't asked any questions yet, and I'm not looking forward to when he does. He hasn't even asked how long he has been out. His only concern was the collar."

"I understand your worry Kingsley. Harry is not going to take things very easily. You know, in some way, I wish we hadn't brought him back. He is going to be in so much agony. Every one he loves, is now with another. Ginny being with Dean is going to be the worst. Hermione and Ron, he probably expected. Rolf and I will be a complete surprise. I hope he doesn't pull away from us because of this."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did. He will feel like an outsider to us. He will feel like a burden or an obstacle that is in the way of everyone's life. But. They all must know about this, and he must know about them as soon as he is able. We can't keep anything from him. I think I will leave you to watch out for him, while I contact those closest to him to let them now what is happening. Let me know if anything goes wrong. Hell, let me know if all goes right. I need to know either way."

Luna was looking at Harry, "I will."

To Luna, it seemed like the work took forever to finish, but it was only three hours later that the healer took a step back from the table that Harry was on. He turned to Luna. "Oh, Mrs. Scamander. I didn't know you were here. Where is the Minister?"

"He had to go make some notifications. He'll be back shortly. How is he sir? Will Harry be alright?"

"It's too early to tell just yet. He should be fine, but there was a lot of damage to the cord. He lost three disks that cushioned the joints, and I had to repair them. The nerves were irritated, and had to be treated as well. Who ever did this to him were very angry for some reason. They even used the Crutiatus on him a few times. That only made things worse for Harry. Especially for his nerves. All we can do now is sit back and wait."

"Thank you for everything you have done for him. He may not feel the same way, so I will let you know we all appreciate it. Now, we have the hard part to face. Meeting the friends and their families. I have a feeling that this will hurt Harry even more. How soon will he be awake?"

"I have given him something that should revive him very soon. Any time now. Good luck with what you have to tell him. That is something I would not like to look forward to. I don't envy you one bit."

Luna was now alone with him and he was soon to be awake. She hoped he took what she had to say better than she expected, but did not count on it. What his reaction would be, she could not guess. She was soon to find out, as she saw Harry start to stir. Once he was alert, she approached him. "Hello Harry, long time no see."

"Luna? Hello, it's good to see you. But you look different. Older. How long have I been away?"

"Are you trying to tell me I look old Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled at her, "No, just older. More mature. And I must add, very good looking. But you didn't tell me how long I was out."

"Thank you for that compliment Harry, and to answer your question, you have been missing for ten years."

"TEN YEARS! Merlin's gray beard. I can't believe I have been gone that long. Tell me Luna, who did we lose in the war."

"Thanks to you Harry, we lost no one. Well, we did, but just before you disappeared, you started to glow. Then the next thing we know, you were gone, and the people that died, were back with us. Hermione, being the woman that she is, was looking at her watch for some reason, and saw that we lost ten minutes somehow. In that time, all the Death Eaters that took a life that evening, died, and all that were there to protect lives and died, were returned to us. All except you."

"You mean to tell me that Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin and the rest are alive? What about Snape?"

"He is alive as well, Harry. And all the rest are too. We don't know what happened, but it is of my opinion that since you were the master of the Hallows, you were also the master of death. By being that, you were able to save those you cared for. When you disappeared, you left behind the three hallows. Kingsley has been keeping them for you. He doesn't think with you being the master, that even if they fell into the wrong hands it would matter. No one else could control them."

"Luna, I think they should be put up and kept under lock and key, except for my cloak. I have grown attached to it. But the stone, and the wand need to be kept some where safe. Now, I need to get to the part I know will hurt. What has happened since I disappeared. Every one has moved on, haven't they?"

"OH Harry. I have dreaded this moment since you returned. Yes Harry they have all moved on. Ron and Hermione have married, and they have two children. Fred and George have married, and they each have two children. They married Angelina and Katie respectively. Remus and Tonks now have two kids. You knew about Teddy, and now they have a daughter named Leia Roseanne. Neville is married to Hannah and they have one boy. They named him Franklin Neville."

"Neville married Hannah? I thought he would marry you? What happened?"

"I guess that he and Hannah got close during that last year, and some how I was forgotten. Not that I mind, as I married Rolf Scamander. We have two boys. Twins named Lorcan and Lysander."

"Who's Rolf Scamander, and why does that name sound familiar?"

"It should, as his grandfather is Newt Scamander, the writer of the book used in Hagrids classes. Well not Hagrids anymore. He moved to Norway, with his brother, to live with the Giants."

"Well, you have told me about everyone except the one I wanted to hear about the most. So, I expect that there was a reason for it. She is married, isn't she?"

The tears in Luna's eyes told Harry everything he needed to know, "Who?" was all he asked.

"I'm sorry Harry. It was Dean Thomas. About five years after you left us, and after the Ministry had declared you dead, they got together, and a year later they married. But just to let you know Harry, she never stopped loving you."

Luna saw a look in Harry's eyes that she never saw before, and hoped she never would again, "Well, she has to stop this at once, if she wants her marriage to work. I will not be a part of breaking her and Dean up. When will I be able to see everyone?"

"Soon Harry. Kingsley is notifying every one as we speak. Perhaps you should get some rest, to prepare for the meeting. I don't think they will all be allowed in at once though. The healers are worried that too much too soon may set you back in your recovery."

Still holding that same look, Harry agreed with Luna, "They are right, and besides, I want to spend some face to face time with everyone, rather than try to talk to them all at once." Then Harry's face softened, "Thanks Luna, for being honest with me. Not trying to hide things from me."

"You know I wouldn't do that to you Harry. You have done so much for me in the past, to include saving my life, that I could never lie to you, or keep something from you that is important for you to know. I know it hurts Harry, but we will all help you to get over it."

Then Harry said the one thing that hurt her the most, "No Luna, I can't allow that. If they are to move on with their lives, then I can't be there to stand in their way. Yes, I wish to see them all and ask Remus and Tonks if I could move in with them. They are the closest to family I have now."

"What about Molly and Arthur? They treated you like family Harry?"

"Luna, how could I stay with them, when Ginny will be around often, and maybe even more if I am there. I will not be the cause of any break ups. I don't care how much you say she loves Dean, she left him once for me, and I don't want it to happen again."

"But what about the rest of us Harry? We all love you too. You could stay with Rolf and I. We have room in our home."

"Thank you Luna, but Rolf doesn't know me, and I don't know him. I wouldn't feel right in that situation. If I was Rolf, I would question my wife bringing a stranger into our home to live with us no matter who he was or what he has done."

"I think you are over reacting Harry. You could stay with any of us, and be happy."

"Then why are you so against me staying with Remus and Tonks?"

"I'm not against it Harry, it's just that you are closer to our age. We have more in common with each other."

"I'm not buying that Luna. There is something else bothering you. What is it?"

"Harry, Remus is a Professor in Hogwarts, as is Tonks. They live in the castle. We will hardly ever see you."

"Then all the better. Out of sight, out of mind. It's just what I need. Of course I will have to get permission from the Head master. Who is that by the way?"

"It's Head Mistress. Minnie is the Head Mistress. Remus is the Deputy. He is also the DADA Professor, and Tonks is the Charms Professor."

"What happened to Professor Flitwick?"

"He retired, as did a few others, including Hagrid. Minnie got Charley to take his place."

"So many changes. You may be right about me living with Remus and Tonks though, if Charley is there also. There may be chance meetings that I wish to avoid. I may have to live on my own."

SHIT! thought Luna, 'Me and my big mouth.' "Harry, you have enough time to think on this, please don't make any hasty decisions."

Before Harry could reply, Kingsley entered the room with two guests. Arthur and Molly. It took a great deal of strength on Artur's part to keep his wife from running over and pulling Harry into a hug. Harry could see the joy in their eyes as they looked upon him for the first time in ten years.

Molly had to accept Harry's hand in place of her hug. The tears in her eyes spoke louder than words. She was so happy to see him. "Harry, you can't believe how happy I am to see you, dear. I was so thrilled when Kingsley came and told us that Luna and he found you. These past ten years have been so hard for all of us. With you back with us, we can move on much happier." she lost her happy feeling, when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Can you really Molly? Can you move on with me back? How will Ginny take me being back? How about Ron and Hermione? How about Dean and the children?"

"Of course they will love seeing you back Harry. Why wouldn't they?"

Then Arthur said his piece, "I think I know where Harry is going with this, and I also see the problem he is facing. But Harry, ten years is a long time, and they have moved on with their lives."

"Arthur, Luna has already told me that Ginny has never stopped loving me, and as I told her, Ginny has already left Dean once for me, and I will not be the cause of that happening again. I love you all too much to bring any heartbreak into your lives. I have decided to ask Remus and Tonks If I could live with them, and if not, the I will find a place of my own. I meant it when I said I loved you. You were the parents I never had. You taught me the meaning of love and family, and for that I will always be grateful. That is the reason why I can't stay with or around you. The pain it will bring me, and you and your family would be too much to bear."

Like he said before, Arthur knew what Harry was talking about, and he knew deep down inside Molly did as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Ginny thanked her dad for letting her know that the ceremony for Harry was canceled earlier. She had never missed an event that was in Harry's honor. She had asked why it was canceled, but her dad didn't really know the reason why. Just that Kingsley was called away for something that he seemed more important. It had to be for him to cancel something in Harry's honor.

James was outside playing, and she was fixing him a lunch, when someone knocked on her front door. When she answered it, she was surprised to find Kingsley there. "Minister, what a surprise to see you. Come in and let me get you something to drink."

"Thank you Ginny, but if I drink anymore this morning, I will live the rest of the day in the Loo. I came by to pass on some news of interest. However, be warned, as it is in two parts, and neither of them might be accepted. First, I need to let you know that Luna did something this morning that I would never expected her to do."

"How has she saved you this time Kingsley? Did she stop a herd of rampaging Griffins? Or save someone from a nest of Nargles?" Ginny became worried when she saw his face.

"I wish that were the case, Ginny. Luna killed someone this morning."

"WHAT? No way. Luna couldn't do that. She could never hurt anyone, let alone kill them. There must be another reason. Maybe it was someone that was Polyjuiced to look like her?"

"No, she did it. She came to me personally and admitted to the deed. However, there was a very good reason for it. The person she killed was dying anyway. It was Albert Runcorn. He had all the symptoms of being kissed by a dementor. After being examined by the medical staff at the prison, it was determined he would soon die. What Luna did, was out of mercy, but that was not the reason she did it."

"What other reason could she have to kill a person? Nothing good could come from it. It just does not sound like Luna. I'm sorry Kingsley, but I don't believe she did it."

"She did it Ginny, and when I tell you the reason why she did it, you may wish she hadn't. But even if she didn't kill him, when he died, the outcome would have been the same, just later, rather than sooner. You see Ginny, she did it to end his magic."

"Why would that make me want her not to do it? UNLESS! The monument she found, it was him wasn't it?"

"Yes Ginny, it was Harry. But Ginny, when he came to, he reverted back to when he was first changed. He was dying Ginny. He had a fractured skull, broken bones in his neck, with nerve damage. Several broken ribs, with one puncturing his lung. Other broken bones and torn muscles and ligaments. Internal bleeding was another issue. Whoever did that to him, was really pissed at him. They worked him over real good. It was Albert that saved his life, by making him the monument. I don't know why he did it though."

Ginny had tears in her eyes, "He did it because it was Tom who wanted to kill Harry. Anyone else would take Harry's place when Tom got to him. It was always Tom's wish to kill Harry, and his pleasure. Luckily he never got the job done. Is Harry going to recover fully?"

"It's too early to tell, but the hopes are high. Luna is with him right now. I have been going around letting people know that he is back with us. Your mum and dad left for the hospital as soon as I told them. She was with him in the Ministry. He was letting everyone know the Ceremony was canceled."

"Has Harry spoken yet?"

"He has, but it was in haste, and I believe he will withdraw what he said."

Ginny was out right crying now. "It was me, wasn't it? Harry knows I'm married, doesn't he. OH Kingsley, what am I going to do. I love Dean very much, but I have always loved Harry."

"Ginny, Harry has already said that there was no way he was going to be the reason you and Dean to break up. He did it once, but that was a different situation. You weren't married and there were no kids involved. Ginny, he wants to talk to both you and Dean this evening. He wants to explain what he is going to do."

Ginny was still crying, "What is it he is going to do Kingsley? What can we expect?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, that is up to him to tell you. I will tell you Harry is still the noble git he always was. Probably always will be."

"That's what I'm afraid of. He is going to close himself off to everybody. I just know he is. I hope someone can talk some sense into him. Maybe Luna and Hermione together could do it. I know I couldn't do it. I dread the time we meet. I hope I can hold back my emotions. I also hope that Harry and Dean can get along. I am glad that Luna brought him back to us, but I hope it won't cause us any problems. How does he look Kingsley. Being frozen like he was, did he age at all?"

"To look at him Ginny, I would have to say that even if he didn't age, the beating he took changed his appearance. He looks older."

"Thank you Kingsley, for taking the time and come to talk to me about this. I missed him so much, I wanted him back, and now that he is, I feel confused. I need to talk with Dean, before we go see Harry. I don't look forward to either situation."

"Good luck then Ginny, and I hope every thing works out for the best." and Kingsley left her sitting at her table still in tears.

TM-}

Arthur and Molly finished their talk with Harry, not too pleased with what he had to say. But they loved him enough to allow him his own feelings on the matter. Hopefully he would come around soon, and once again become a member of their family.

They walked into the waiting area, and a mass of people waiting to see Harry. Remus and Tonks, Ron and Hermione, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Draco and Astoria and even Rolf was there, waiting on Luna. However what Molly had to say, put that on hold. "Luna wishes for you, Hermione to join her in the room. Ron can go in with Rolf when you are done."

Ron was about to say something, when he got a look from his dad, that quieted him down immediately. He had never seen that look before from him, and he didn't care for it at all.

Hermione left the others, and walked into the room to see Harry for the first time in over ten years. The tears started up as soon as she saw him. He looked old and beaten. "Hello Harry. It's good to...DAMN IT HARRY, YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO ALONE?"

"It's good to see you too Hermione." Harry smiled back at her.

"Oh no you don't you git. You're not getting off that easy. We started that year together, and we should have ended it together. How did you know what it was we were looking for, and where did you find it?"

"Hermione, that is all going to have to wait. We have a bigger problem on our hands. This git as you called him, wants to close all ties to us, so that we could move on with our lives with out worrying about him. As if that will happen. Would you please tell him why that is such a stupid idea."

"You come back to us after ten years, only to go into hiding again Harry. I don't think so. You may not want to live with anyone, but there is no way you are shutting us out of your life. Harry you are the reason everyone is back with us. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, Severus and the rest. Even Dobby is back with us. You can't leave us again because you're afraid of what you may think you will cause. It will be worse if you leave us, and have us thinking what we did wrong to send you away. Whether you think so or not, we are a part of you, as you are to us. I know it hurts that you feel alone, but you aren't. Yes, we are all married, and have kids, but instead of us telling them about your adventures, you could do it. They are your children too. All of them. Do you know that Teddy got us all to straighten out our act in regards to you. The only pictures he saw of you, were in Ginny and Deans home. Before he talked to us, we didn't want anything around that reminded us of you. It brought back too many memories. Memories that hurt. He taught us that it was those memories that kept our spirits up. He loves you Harry, and yet he has never met you. He thought that Remus made up the stories he told of you. He couldn't believe that a boy could do the things you did."

Tears were forming in Harry's eyes. He forgot all about Teddy. How he was his godfather. And if he was friends with Hermione and Ginny's kids, they would be around quite a bit. He could not hide from the fact that he did have responsibilities to all of them. Yes he would hurt when he was around Ginny and Dean, but he would get over it eventually. Then there were Luna's children. Lorcan, Lysander. He had to ask, "Luna, not to change the subject, but why do all your childrens names start with the letter L?"

Luna smiled brightly for Harry, "Why it's the greatest letter in the alphabet of course. Maybe I should have married Jeremy Lynch, that way they could have the double L for their initials. All the beautiful names start with the letter L. How about Lily? Your mother Harry. It's only natural that the most important person in your life should have a name that starts with the letter L, don't you think?"

"Thank you Luna. It really does make sense when you put it that way. It certainly puts the letter L in the spot light. And as for you MIONE, you're right. I can't hide from every one. I can't live with any of you, but It does not mean I can't visit. Please don't ask me to come stay with any of you. I can't disrupt your families. Rolf doesn't know me. Ron is still Ron, and will always feel I am a threat to his happiness. Remus and Tonks hopefully will let me stay with them, and if not, I will find a place. OH, by the way, does any body know if I still have an account at Gringotts? After all the damage that we did, and being declared dead, I have a feeling if I do, it's only a few knuts I have left."

Hermione laughed at his worried financial situation. "Harry, Kingsley never let any one near your vault for fear of death. Him and the Goblins took care of our little adventure, and they put a lock on all your holdings. Since your body was never found, even though you were pronounced dead, there was no evidence to back it, so therefore it is still your money. However, you have lost out on Sirius' will. After seven years, it went to Andromeda and Tonks. Let's just say, that Teddy is well taken care of."

"I'll have to thank Kingsley the next time I see him. Listen, there are others I wish to see, so I hope you don't mind if I tell you to get the hell out of here. Don't worry Hermione, I will listen to what you had to tell me. I will not forget who my friends and family are. Thank you for waking me up. And Luna, don't ever change, as I love you just the way you are."

Luna couldn't help it she ran across the room and pulled Harry into the biggest hug she ever gave. If she hurt Harry, the healers would fix him up but the words he just said were like magic. Hermione not wanting to be left out, decided she wanted a hug also, so she went for it, and all three were hugging as if their life depended on it. When they broke it off, Luna kissed Harry on the cheek, and said "I love you too Harry Potter, and don't you ever forget it." Harry didn't know how much she meant it.

"Harry, Luna doesn't love you any more than I do." Hermione chipped in. She kissed him on the cheek also, then thought better of it, and kissed him on the lips. Just a little peck. Then she stood up and left the room. Luna stayed where she was, waiting for Ron and Rolf.

When they walked in, Ron felt sick at the way Harry looked. The scars of his face were not that bad, considering the ones on the rest of his body, but they were bad enough to cause Ron to shudder. "Blimey mate you have seen better days, haven't you? Other than that how have you been." Ron didn't see the fist come around and hit him in the nose. Luna was shaking her hand after hitting him.

"You insensitive git. You don't talk like that to some one who has been through what Harry's been through. Are you sure you were raised by Arthur and Molly? I think you hung around the twins too much."

"You didn't have to hit me you bloody bint. You could have broken my nose. In fact, I think you did. I can't get it to stop bleeding. We'll talk later Harry, I have to go find a healer, and get this bloody thing fixed. Rolf, do something with her, would you please."

Harry just watched him walk out, and then said, "Well, that went well. Quick and to the point. Now Luna, I think we need an introduction. I'm Harry by the way. You must be Rolf."

"That I am Harry. It good to meet you. Luna has told us all about you. The kids are dying to meet you. They want to meet someone famous. I told them their grandfather was famous, and they just said, 'How? All he does is write books?' as if that was nothing."

"You now how it is with kids Rolf, it's all about action. Wait till they get to know the real me. All dull and plain. Then maybe the will see that their grandfather is after all great. Like his title. Great grand father."

"You have a unique way to put things Harry. I like that. No wonder you and Luna got along so well. By the way, thank you for saving her, Harry. When she came into my life, she changed me from being the person that I was. A lost soul who had no guidance. When father died, and grandfather was off on his little forays, I was all alone in the world. Mother died giving birth to me, and dad was all I had. Then when I met Luna at that seminar in France, my whole life turned around. She was like a breath of fresh air."

Harry smiled at Rolf, "I'm glad I was able to help, Rolf. It's good to see I did something right for a change."

Harry wasn't ready for the scolding she gave him. Luna let loose with a tirade that could be heard all the way down the hall of the wing. Hermione had to come in and calm Luna down. "What happened in here, and why were you yelling Luna?" When Luna told Hermione what Harry said, it started all over again, this time from the two of them. Harry had to lay flat, and cover his head with his pillow, to block the noise. Rolf was just standing off to the side laughing. He had never heard Luna go off like that, and thought it was funny.

The two women finally settled down, and Harry was able to take his head out from under the pillow. He saw Rolf off in the corner laughing, "Chicken. You stand off in the corner and let them torment me like that. Me, a defenseless poor patient being cared for by the wonderful healers here. Is this what I have to look forward too, every time I see you two?"

"Only if you keep making those stupid remarks. Now, because of that, it time for us to leave, so that some one else can come in and see you. I will be back tomorrow Harry, so you better behave yourself. Come on Hermione, Rolf, let's get out of here before I throw something at him."

"Luna."

"What Harry?"

"I love you."

"Shut it you git. Your buttering me up won't work. However, just to let you know, we all love you as well." and with that, the three of them left for who ever was next to come in.

TM-}

For the next two hours, Harry played host to Fred and Angelina, then George and Katie, followed by, of all people, Draco ad Astoria. Harry soon found out that Draco had never taken the mark, and was almost killed because of it. That was why he was in the manor that day when Harry, Hermione and Ron were captured. Voldemort left in a rage. To him, the Malfoys had failed him on many levels, and were worthless. Draco knew his father was weakened from the torture he was put through, and it was this torture he took for Draco, to save him from the pain.

After Draco, was Neville and Hannah. Harry didn't want to ask, but he did any way, "Neville, what happened between you and Luna?"

"Do you really want to know Harry?"

"Of course I do, that's why I asked. You don't have to answer if you don't want to though. I imagine it is kind of personal, and brings up sad memories"

"Actually they are good memories Harry. From the start Luna said that we would only be good friends. She loved me, but was not in love with me. It seemed she loved someone else. At the end of the final battle, she came to me hoping I could comfort her, but I already was comforting some one. Hannah. Luna understood, but that didn't change the fact that she was hurting something fierce. She lost the one she loved."

"But I thought everyone came back, when I disappeared?" Harry questioned.

The smile Neville wore didn't quite reach his eyes. I seemed forced. "No Harry, one didn't come back."

Harry thought for a minute, then raised his eyes to Neville's, "She was in love with me?"

"Very much so Harry. So much, she was willing to let yours and Ginny's romance blossom, because you looked so happy. It was killing her, but she didn't try to interfere. Then when you disappeared it devastated her. She left soon after, and came back two years later, married to Rolf. She still wasn't over you though. She quit her roaming, and took the job with the ministry, and has been there ever since. Her and Rolf have had a rough time of it, what with her being so determined to find you. Those two years she spent looking for you. While every one else was looking for you here, she went abroad and searched. Her and Ginny shared information when they learned something. It never amounted to anything though."

"Does Luna love Rolf? They looked happy when I saw them earlier."

"In her own way, I think she does Harry. But you are always on her mind, just as it is with Ginny. When the ministry declared you dead, it hurt them both, but they learned to live again I think Ginny loves Dean very much, where as Luna loves Rolf, but not as deeply."

"How do you know all this Neville? Surely they don't confide in you? Or do they?"

"Yes they do Harry. I'm sort of their best friend, and we have shared many stories between us. Haven't they dear?"

Hannah said her first words since they started their talk, "They have Harry. It almost makes me jealous to see them being so intimate with Nev. Not in a lovers sort of way mind you. Just sharing their secrets with him, that they can't share with others, including Hermione. I just happen to go with the territory, being married to him. For Luna, Rolf found her in a moment of despair, and somehow comforted her. He broke the lethargy that she was in, and in appreciation, she consented to marry him. Wrong, I know, but she was lonely, and he gave her companionship. I believe it's their children that has kept them together."

They talked for a few more minutes, and the topic of Remus and Tonks came up, and Harry asked, "Why haven't they been into see me yet?"

"They were going to see you when Teddy got hungry, so Remus had Draco take their place. They should be here soon. Teddy really wants to meet you. Now, I think we have taken up too much of your time, and let someone else come in and see you. Harry, it really is good to have you back mate. Things haven't been the same without you. Boring really. I miss the adventures you had with Hermione and Ron. Never a dull moment with you guys around." and Neville and Hannah hugged him and said their goodbyes.

After they left, Harry had to use the Loo, and he couldn't find the bed pan, so he tried to get up and make his way to his private stall. His legs were still too weak though and he started to fall, when the next couple walked in. Ginny saw Harry start to fall, and ran to him to catch him. With out seeing who it was that caught him, Harry pulled away, and said, "Damn it, I can do this on my own." When he saw Ginny back off in tears, he was sorry for what he said. "Ginny I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just so frustrating being so dependent on others."

Ginny kept her distance as she replied, "I know Harry, and it's quite alright. It was just a reaction to you almost falling. Do you need me to call for someone for assistance?"

"No, I'll be alright. I just needed to use the Loo, and couldn't find the bed pan."

Dean reached under the bed and pulled the pan out, "It's right here Harry, if you still need it. We can wait outside while you do your thing?"

"Thanks Dean, I appreciate it if you both would. This is one of those solitary moments."

Trying to lighten the moment, Ginny said, "I can give you hand if you like?"

With out a change of expression Harry said, "I can handle it myself thank you. Now, if you will excuse me for a moment." and the two walked out. The minute they were apart, they both broke out into tears. Harry for the way he treated Ginny, and Ginny for the way she still felt about Harry. It was good that she had always been straight forward with Dan about her feelings toward Harry. She never hid anything from him, and now was no different. "Dean, help me. Why does he bloody well control my feelings. After ten years, and I still lose control of who I am when I am around him. Why do I let him do that to me?"

Dean placed his hands on her cheeks, "Ginny, we both know you still love him, and probably always will. Four years ago, when I asked you to marry me, I knew you still loved him, but we both thought that he was gone. Now that he is back, and things have changed, perhaps it is time for me to step aside and let things get back to the way they should be. I love you Ginny, but I can't stand to see you hurting like this."

"No Dean, I love you. I really do, and I don't want to break up with you. You have stayed with me even through my feelings for Harry. It takes a deep affection for someone to continue on when there is something like this that could tear them apart. Yes, I still love Harry, but I am married to you, and when I said until death do us part, I meant that with all my heart. Now that doesn't mean you should go out and commit suicide. Not even Harry is that big of a git."

"I wouldn't think of it Sweetheart. I would miss you too much. Besides, the mess it would make would cause you to work too hard to clean it up."

"Thanks for the consideration Dean. I love your compassion and thoughtfulness. Now let's see if Harry is done tinkling yet."

Harry called them in when they knocked, and they took the seats near his bed. At first, things were a bit clumsy for all of them. It was an awkward moment, that Harry finally broke when he said, "Dean, you are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that? Ginny is one beautiful woman, and you seem to make her happy. With that in mind, there is no way I will come between you two. When this day started, I was in mind to shut myself off from everyone, to let you all continue on with your life. Someone made me see the error of my way. Not only do I have you all, but there is also the children I have yet to meet."

"So who will you be staying with then Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, haven't talked to them yet, but I am going to ask Remus and Tonks if I could stay with them. Then I need to ask Minerva if it will be alright."

Dean started out,"You could st..."

"No I couldn't Dean. Don't even ask. It would be wrong on so many different levels. I Will be by for visits, and occasional meals, but that would be the extent of it. If Remus and Tonks can't house me, then I will find a place of my own. Black Manor is not on my list for living facilities. I will call for Dobby and Kreacher, and with them by my side, we will start looking for a place to stay."

"Harry, Kreacher died 7 years ago, when the ministry pronounced you dead. He felt with no family left to care for, there was no reason for him to carry on. Dobby went back to Hogwarts serving Remus and Tonks. Remus took it upon himself to bury Kreacher next to the empty grave of Regulus Black, where he felt he would be happy being with his master once again." Ginny explained.

The rest of their visit was filled with small talk, and soon the two left after a teary good bye.

Once outside, Dean turned to Ginny and said, "That turned out better than I thought it would. Harry is a much changed person, don't you think, sweetheart?"

"In some ways yes he has, but in many ways, he is still the same kind caring person he always was. I still love the idiot, and perhaps like you said, I always will, but, it is you that I am in love with Dean, so don't you forget that, ever."

"Never, Ginevra Molly Thomas. And for that reason, I will always love you as well. Now, let's go find something to eat, as I'm starving."

"A man after my own heart. Those were my sentiments exactly."

TM-}

A/N: Well, I hope I straightened out my mess with this chapter. It was a tough one for me to write, and I still haven't made up my mind as to Harry will be paired with.

At this time, I would like to welcome back a very dear friend who has been missing from my life for too long. Diane (AKA Friend of Molly) I am so happy that you found your way back to our group of friends.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	6. Chapter 6

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Once they had left, Harry couldn't believe that the woman he loved just walked out of his room in the arms of another man. It left a hole in his heart the size of a bludger. He was cursing himself for promising Hermione he would keep in touch with everyone. How was he going to face Ginny, with his feelings for her running so deep.

Harry was holding his head in his hands supported by his knees, when there was a knock on the door. He sat up straight and asked whoever it was to enter.

Harry watched as a young looking Remus, an elder Remus and a normal looking Tonks walked into the room. Both Remus and Teddy had light brown hair streaked with gray, and Tonks had a normal looking darker brown hair. If this was her normal look, than Remus had got himself a fine looking woman, as he thought that Tonks looked beautiful. She was also carrying a young girl that looked to be about two years old.

"Hello Remus, Tonks, and this must be Teddy, but who is the young one?"

Remus walked to the bed to pull Harry into a hug, "Harry, is is so good to see you. Yes, this is Teddy, and the young one Tonks is carrying is Leia, our daughter. I assume you remember Tonks, although she is probably different then you remember her."

Harry pulled away from his hug with Remus to let Tonks take his place, once she passed Leia to her husband. "Oh Harry it is so good to see you, love. You don't know how much we missed you."

Harry looked at her and asked, "Who are you, and what have you done to the Tonks I do remember. The Tonks I knew always started of a greeting in a certain way. Perhaps you could enlighten me with it?"

Tonks laughed and said, "Wotcher Harry."

Harry smiled back at her, "Much better. Now, tell me what is going on with the four of you? Remus, I can honestly say that I have never seen you look so happy."

"Well Harry, I can honestly say that it has been a long time since I have been this happy. Not only do I have my family, but a long lost relative has returned to us. Yes, I was quite happy after the way things ended 10 years ago. But there was something that was still missing. Now that it is taken care of, maybe thing can return to normal. Harry, I believe that Teddy would like to say something to you. Go ahead Teddy."

"Hello Uncle Harry. It is nice to meet you. I never thought I would get to say that to you. Dad and mum have been telling me stories of your life, but to be honest, I didn't believe them, until Uncle Ron, and Aunts Hermione and Ginny told me they were all true. Did you really defeat a Basilisk and a Dragon?"

Harry had to hold back his laughter, "The Basilisk part is true, but I never defeated a dragon, I was just a bit faster than it was. I did get my tail feathers burnt though."

"But you actually faced it? Is that what I have to face when I go to Hogwarts?"

"Let us hope not Teddy. They are majestic to look at, but a terror to have to face. I had to face them twice in my school years, and even got to ride one."

"Mum, dad, you never told me about that. When did that happen, and how did you get it to let you ride it Uncle Harry?"

"Well now Teddy, that is a long story, and one that I will tell you later, if that is alright with you? Now, do you think I may have a little chat with you sister, if she will allow me to hold her?"

Harry saw the look on Leia's face when he reached out for her. She drew herself closer to her father, shying away from Harry. So Harry talked to her like that for a bit, until she loosened up around ham, and allowed him to finally hold her. Harry feel in love with her, when she reached her hand to the scars on his face and said, "Boo Boo hurt?"

"No sweetie, Boo Boo doesn't hurt too much anymore."

She looked at the scar once again, and then leaned forward and kissed his cheek where the scar was. "Lele make better."

Harry was dumb struck, when it actually did feel better after her kiss, "Thank you Lele. It certainly does feel better."

"You welcome Unca Hawy. Lele do again when you hurt."

"Thank you Lele. Now Remus, I have to ask you something, and Tonks you need to add you input onto the matter as well. Would it be alright if I lived with you, when I am finally released from the hospital?"

Remus didn't have the heart to answer him, which left it up to Tonks to do it. "Harry, you do know that both Remus and I teach at Hogwarts, don't you. That means we live there nine months out of the year, and the other three we live with mum. There isn't room in our apartment in Hogsmeade for you to stay."

Harry brightened up after her talk, "Don't worry yourself about it Tonks. I understand. Really I do. I was prepared for something like this. Although I did think you were actually staying in Hogwarts."

"We did, until Leia was born, then the lodging the school provided became too small for us. We bought a small three bedroom home in Hogsmeade when it became available. Mum wouldn't let us live there during the summer months claiming she was lonely, and needed her family with her during that time."

"It probably would have been awkward for you when Teddy starts school anyway. Like he would never get over the fact that you were watching his every move."

Harry heard Teddy mumble something, and was going to let it pass when, "What did you just say young man?" Tonks must have heard it as well.

"Nothing mum. I was just thinking out loud."

Remus just snickered. This was also heard by Tonks. "You heard him Rem, didn't you? Damn wolf traits. Leia, I hope you don't have them like your dad and brother do."

Harry about died laughing when Leia said, "Damn wolf traits. Don't want them mum."

He was joined by Remus, Tonks and Teddy in the laughing.

Remus got back in control of himself, and then asked Harry, "So, Harry, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know really. I was going to ask Dobby and Kreacher to join me, but Hermione told me that Kreacher died seven years ago, and that Dobby has taken up with you and Tonks."

"Don't worry about that Harry. Dobby will be more than happy to work for you. He came by to see you the other night, while you were still unconscious. He came back feeling miserable. Like he failed you for some reason."

"Really. I didn't know that. SO you think he would come stay with me then. I don't want him to work for me. I want him there as a friend. Do you think he will still answer my call?"

Tonks almost fell off the bed in laughter. "You are kidding us right Harry? Dobby worships the ground you walk on. Go ahead, call him. I bet he will be here before you even finish his name."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Tonks, then he started, "Do..."

"Harry Potter sir, wishes to see Dobby?"

Tonks did fall off the bed this time, and Dobby was right there to help her up. "Thank you Dobby. You are such a good elf." then she looked at Harry, "Told you so."

Dobby was looking between Harry and Tonks, wondering what they were talking about. "Did Dobby do something wrong Missy Tonks?"

"No Dobby, you were perfect. Now please listen as Harry has something to ask you."

Harry took a moment to breathe and then asked, "Dobby, would you like to come live with me, when I find a place of my own?"

Dobby began to get excited, and was ready to answer him, when an unexpected voice rang out, "Dobby no go. Lele loves Dobby. Will miss him if he goes." real tears were in Leia's eyes.

These tears brought tears to Dobby's eyes, as well as Harry's. Dobby was unable to say anything, so Harry did. "Leia, Don't you worry sweetie. Uncle Harry will not take Dobby away from you. I didn't know you and Dobby were that close."

Then Remus made a decision. "Leia, Uncle Harry will need help getting along when he leaves the Hospital. Suppose that Dobby helps us all out. He could be with you during the day, and be with Uncle Harry at night, and when he needs him during the day, he could just call for him."

"No, Dobby no go. Lele loves Dobby. Unca Hawy mean to try and take Dobby from me."

And so it was decided that Dobby would stay with Leia. Harry was through hurting people anymore. There was no way he would hurt a child, by taking away her friend.

More and more, Harry was sorry that he made that promise to Hermione. He wanted to call her back into the room and tell her to release him from his promise. But he didn't.

TM-}

It was two more weeks before Harry was released from the hospital, and though he didn't like the idea, the only place for him for the moment, was #12. He didn't know what to expect when he got there. He thought of what a mess it would be, and all the cleaning it would take to get it close to livable.

He got to the front of the building, and said the address in his mind, and watched as the building expanded out. He walked to the door, and turned the knob, and opened it. It was dark in the hallway at first, then the lights came on with out any word from Harry. Except for a few cobwebs, the Hallway looked presentable. The rest of the house was the same. Kreacher had kept himself busy for the three years he was here. Many repairs had been made, and the large of portrait of Sirius' mum was removed, thank goodness.

He walked through the home, memories flooding his mind as he went. The hours they had spent cleaning and repairing. The meals they shared while the Weasleys stayed there. The talks he and Sirius had while he was al..., was with them. He looked into the sitting room where Harry, Hermione and Ron had stayed during their year on the run. Memories continued to beat Harry over the head as kept up his browsing. The kitchen where the OotP held there meetings. Where Harry and so many others shared a cuppa and meals.

Harry then walked up to the second floor where the library and a few of the bedrooms were, including Sirius' and Regulus' bedroom. He checked the bedrooms first, and found that Kreacher had done a wonderful job on them. Even the Master bedroom was bright and cheery. In Sirius' room, the posters of all the Harpies were still on the wall, and Harry found a collection of music from the muggle world. Groups such as Led Zepplin, The Doors, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Queen, and many more, all on tapes. He found a cassette player as well. He decided if he was going to stay here for a while, then this would be his room.

The room where Regulus stayed was the biggest surprise. The last time he saw it, it was a disaster. Kreacher finally must have got the nerve to enter his master's bedroom and fix it up. It was spotless. However, it was a room that left too many dark memories for Harry to stay in too long.

Harry now made his way to the Library, and opened the door. He looked in to see that it was also spotless. He didn't enter the room, and was ready to back out, when he heard, "Who's there?"

Harry opened the door back up and walked into the room. He looked around for who ever spoke, but saw no one.

"I repeat, who is here in this room? Answer me."

Harry stepped into the room and looked at the walls. He cried when he saw that the portrait that called was none other than Sirius Black. "Sirius, is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? And who are you, and why do you look so familiar? Wait, James, is that you?"

"No, I'm not James. My name is Harry Potter, James and Lily's son."

"Little Harry. Prongslet. My godson. Can this be true?"

Harry pulled up a chair and began, "Yes Sirius, it's true. I am prongslet as you so named me. You don't remember me other than as a child?"

"No, I don't. I had this taken of me while I was shut in just before, you know. My god how you have grown. Stand up and let me look at you. You are the spitting image of your dad. So tell me, how is everyone. You don't have to tell me about me, but How about Remus? And Peter, how is he?"

Harry spent the next four hours talking to Sirius about everything that happened. He had Sirius laughing and crying through out his tale. Then when he finally got him to the end, Sirius had to steady himself on his side of the frame. "You finished off the tosser, brought all of the light who died back to the living, then you disappeared from them all and was turned into a statue? Shit Harry, you didn't have much of a childhood, I must say. And Remus married cousin Tonks. Now there is a match I would like to see. Do they have any kids?"

"Two, a boy and a girl. Their names are Teddy, he's ten, and Leia who is two. There are beautiful Pads. I will get in touch with Remus tomorrow, and have him come visit us."

"Please do Harry, I want to see everyone, not just Moony and Tonks. I want to see Molly and Arthur as well, and their kids. I remember Bill and Charlie. Good kids, but Charlie liked to play with fire. I wonder what he is doing now?"

Harry laughed at what Sirius said, "Believe it or not, he still plays with fire. He's a dragon handler."

"Shit, that kids got some guts, let me tell you. Takes someone special to do that. What about Bill?"

"He married a french girl Named Fleur Delacour. He has three children. He works for Gringotts, as head of the security department."

"He works for the Goblins? Doesn't anyone have normal jobs anymore? Like being an Auror."

"None that I am aware of. Their twin brothers own a joke shop."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that. That's a normal enough job. Wait, you say they own it? I thought Arthur didn't have any money? How could they afford it?"

"I gave the twins the money to start their business. Molly and Arthur know nothing about it."

"They don't know their sons run a joke shop? How is that Possible?"

"No, they know what the twins do, they don't know that I gave them the money to start their business. It was money that I won for being in a tournament."

"What kind of a tournament did you win?"

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"You won a Tri Wizard Tournament. I thought you said your seventh year was spent on the run, looking for something?"

"I did, the tournament was in my fourth year."

"But the tournament is supposed to be restricted to students 17 and above. How did you even get your name into the Goblet?"

"I didn't, someone else put my name in it."

"Oh, you and I are going to have some long talks there Harry. You need to get your mum and dad here so that we can share the memories."

"Sirius, I thought you knew mum and dad are dead."

"Of course I knew."

"Then how can I bring them here, if they are dead?"

"You're talking to me aren't you?"

"You mean mum and dad have portraits somewhere. I have been to Godric's Hollow and I didn't see them there."

"Of course they aren't there, they are in your family vault. They had them done the same time I had mine done. We had them put in the vaults so that when the time came, the family could retrieve them and have them mounted. Lily and James knew that Godric's Hollow was just a temporary lodging. It belonged to the Peverells, and James and Lily liked it, but it was too small for the size family that they wanted."

"It seems I now have another reason to visit my vault."

"Say Harry could go to mine as well, and bring back my old diary. There are things in it that might interest the twins, if they like pranks."

"Sorry, Pads, I don't have access to your vault. When you will was read I wasn't there and after seven years it became the property of Andromeda and Tonks."

"I see. So, what about Narcissa and Bellatrix?"

"I don't know about Narcissa, but Bella is dead."

"So you don't know if Cissa is alive?"

"Oh, ya, she is alive, but Hermione never told me if she got any of the inheritance or not."

"So, she is still married to Malfoy. Figures, she always was a little stuck up. Not a bad person, just felt better than most."

"I guess she is still Married, I wouldn't know. I talked with Draco, her son a couple of days ago, but his mother was never mentioned."

"Well enough of that, let's talk about you. Is there anyone special in your life right now?"

"There was."

"What do you mean there was. Did she break up with you?"

"No, I broke up with her. I did it to protect her. Then when the war ended, and I was turned into that statue, she met up with an old boyfriend, and they got married."

"Sounds like you didn't need the bitch anyway Harry, if she forgot you so quickly."

Sirius didn't like the look on Harry's face after he said that. It was the look of anger. "Sirius, I will say this one time, don't ever call Ginny a bitch again. I love her, and she still loves me. But after I was declared dead, she moved on with her life. It was the way I would have wanted it."

Sirius was taken back by his outburst, "I'm sorry Harry. I should have waited to hear the reason why she married before passing judgment. So, you still love her, and she loves you. That has to make for a sticky wicket."

"You would not believe how sticky it is. I had to watch as the woman I loved walked out of my hospital room in the arms of another man. It hurt so bad that I thought I could not go on any longer. Then I met Remus and Tonks with the kids, and knew that I had to get past the pain."

"And there is no one else available for you?"

"Everyone has moved on with their lives. I knew only three girls well enough to call friends, and they are all married with children. Even the others I knew casually are married. So, no, there is no one else."

"We'll get through this Harry, I promise. Things will get better, after you go to Gringotts and bring back your mum and dad. Together we will help you through the pain."

"I hope so Pads, I really do. It hurts so bad right now that I can barely make it through the days. I feel so alone. Now with you here to help, maybe I can make it."

TM-}

A/N: Well, I don't know what to expect from all of you, after this chapter. It was sad, then happy, then sad and then happy and then sad again in the end. Talk about a roller coaster ride of emotions. Let me know what you all think. As always, Ollie the keeper.


	7. Chapter 7

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Harry was still talking to Sirius, when he remembered what he found in Sirius' room, and asked Sirius to wait for him. Harry went over to his room and got the tapes and the player, and brought them back down to the library. Harry hooked up the player, and then turned to Sirius, "What are you in the mood for, Zeppelin, Queen, Stones, Beatles or someone else?"

Sirius smiled and answered, "I don't know if he was gay or by, but Freddie will always be my favorite, so Queen it is. Then a little Led in my head will work. Thanks Harry, I love my music. I wish there was a way I could play it in here."

"Sorry about that, but I am not that brilliant. I may know someone that is though, and will ask later. Queen it is."

Things were silent for a while as they listened to a Night at the Opera. Then a song played that was too close to Harry's situation, so he fast forwarded to the next song.

"HEY, I liked that song. Why did you pass on it Harry?"

He looked down, and saw Harry had tears in his eyes, "Sorry Harry, I wasn't thinking. Love of My Life is close to home right now, isn't it. Harry, you will find someone, I know it. Tell me, is Ginny a red head?"

"Ya, she is. A beautiful red head at that."

"They all are Harry. OH Shish, my song is coming up." then Harry heard Sirius begin to sing, "IS THIS THE REAL LIFE, OR IS IT FANTASY. CAUGHT IN THE LAND SIDE, NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY. OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEE. I'M JUST A POOR BOY, I NEED NO SYMPATHY, BECAUSE IT'S EASY COME EASY GO. LITTLE HIGH, LITTLE LOW ANY WAY THE WIND BLOWS DOESN'T REALLY MATTER TO ME, TO ME."

Harry listened as Sirius sang the rest of the song, and felt he really was quite good. A little off from the singer on the tape, but not by that much. Sirius' voice was lower keyed. Harry liked the song, and would have to learn it so that he could sing it with Sirius the next time he sung it. Once the tape was through, he looked for the title and saw the name of it. Bohemian Rhapsody? He never even heard the words in the song. Where did that title come from?

Harry then put Led Zeppelin in for Sirius, and then excused himself for bed. Sirius thanked him for the music, then began singing again.

Harry laughed as he went to his room. He was glad that he made Sirius happy, just by playing the music.

TM-}

The next morning, Harry got up, and cleaned up for the day. He went past the Library, and peeked in to see if Sirius was up and around. He looked at the portrait, and saw him passed out on the chair behind him, humming in his sleep. Harry left him to his dreaming.

He went into the kitchen to find some thing to eat. There wasn't anything, so he went out and found a small place that was open to serve breakfast. The food was OK, but not Molly's. He really missed her cooking.

He went outside, and went to a side alley to avoid being seen as he apparated to an alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. He then entered it, and waved to Tom who was behind the bar. Tom waved back as Harry walked to the back door and the wall that lead to the alley. Harry tapped the wall, and after it moved, he took in the sights of the alley. It was too early for any activity, and that was why Harry left so early, to avoid the crowd.

He headed to the bank at the end of the main street, and looked to his right, and saw the WWW. It was still dark, so it must not be open yet. He was hoping for this, as he didn't want anyone to see him.

He walked into the bank, and up to the main teller, or floor manager. "Hello, I would like to know if I still have an account here, please?"

"Did you have an account with us before?"

"Yes."

"Then why would you think you don't have one now? Wizards."

"Because I was pronounced dead over seven years ago."

With that, the Goblins head shot up from his paper work. "And what might your name be?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

"Indeed. And do you have your key Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry, no I do not."

"If you had, Mr. Potter, you would have been brought to security for attempting to rob our bank. We have your key. However, we need positive identification of your claim. Would you please provide us with a signature on that piece of paper."

"You don't need a drop of blood?" Harry said as he signed the sheet of parchment. The sheet then turned white, and the goblin took the paper.

"No Mr. Potter. Verification was made with your signature. We have progressed from such crude measures. Now, here is your key, and I will get an aide to accompany you to your vault. Axe Handler, come here please. Take Mr. Potter to his vault. Oh and Mr. Potter please come see me when you are done. I will allow you to enter your family vault, but you really don't have It in your possession quite yet. A matter of your will need to be taken care of. Also Mr. Potter, even though you did break into the bank, we know the reason for it. You have been pardoned for all your crimes against the Goblin nation. We also welcome you back."

"Thank you sir, for being patient with me, and for your forgiveness. May your enemy kneel at your feet, and your pockets always be full."

"Thank you sir."

Harry was taken down to the second level, where the Potter Family Vault was. He knew the Lestrange vault was two levels up from his. Axe Handler Took the lamp and Key from Harry, and went to the vault. Hey put the key in the slot, but called Harry over. "Please sir, if you might turn the key, as only a true family member may turn it."

This mystified Harry. Once again he thought a blood sample would be needed. He almost passed out, when a spear shot out of the wall, and stopped two inches from his head. Then retreated back into the hole it was in. Sweat was pouring off Harry's forehead. "Nice security you have here."

"It will do. Personally I think it needs to be a bit more strict. There you go sir. I will be right here in case you need me."

"Thank you." and Harry walked into his family vault for the very first time. What he saw took his breath away. Yes, there was a tidy some of money, but it was the furniture, decorations, clothes, jewelry cases, and a huge number of books that amazed him. The books were twice what were in Sirius' library. The furniture could fill three houses. He could start his own jewelry store. Decorate as many houses as did his furniture. Then there were the portraits. There had to be twenty five of them. But it was the two he was worried about that were right there in front of him. His mother and father. He took them from the wall, and used a cleaning charm on them to get them clean. He then shrunk them down, and stored them in his robes. He then looked to the books to see if Hermione might be interested in any of them, and couldn't believe how many of them were older than Hogwarts. A whole section of books numbering over a hundred. Then he found one that was perfect. It was titled {The Wisdom of Myrrdyn Emrys} and he knew that Hermione would love it. He also found one for Luna titled, {Magical Creatures}. He looked some more, and found a copy of the original rules for Quidditch for Ron, and one for the twins titled, {The Funny Side Of Magic}. Then he found one that would interest Remus, {Finding the Cures, Lycanthropy}. Harry wondered why his dad never thought to get it for Remus when they were friends.

Finding no more books, he then went to the jewelry, and found several pieces that he might give out as gifts. Especially one for Ginny. A beautiful emerald necklace set in gold. He added these to his now bulging pockets, and retreated form the vault. He would have to plan a dinner for everyone to give out his gifts.

Back in the lobby, Harry met up with the manager, and he led Harry to a room just behind his desk. They sat, and Harry was read the will of his mum and dad. He was also told of Sirius' will, and how he lost his portion of it, because of the seven year clause. Harry told the Goblin that it was fine, as the money went to a good family. After this Harry left for home.

TM-}

Once back in #12, Harry went right to the library, and hung the portraits of his parents and looked to Sirius, "How do I wake the Pads?"

"Just call for them Harry. It may take a few minutes for them to wake though, since they have slept so long."

"James and Lily Potter, please wake up and meet your son."

Like Sirius said, at first there was nothing, then Harry saw movement in his mother, then his father. His mum was the first to question their awakening, "Who called me? Who are you?"

"Hello mother."

Tears started streaming down her cheeks, "Harry, is that really you? OH my son, I can't believe it. James it's our boy, well a man really."

"Yes Lils, I can see him. Hello my son. It has been a long time since I last saw you. It must be, since you are as old as we are, or maybe even older. You must be 27 or 28 I think?"

"Hello father. It's good to see you as well. Ya, I'll be 28 in two months. I never thought I would get to talk to you both. Not in a family way. I have talked to you both, twice in the past, but I was tied up with Tom both times."

"You knew his real name Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes mum, since my second year."

"I can't believe that Albus would tell you his name so early? What was he thinking?"

"He didn't mum. I had to face him to save a friend. Him and his cohort."

Sirius came out with the next burst, "Dumbledore let you face two full grown wizards by yourself?"

"I guess I didn't cover that part too well last night Sirius. It wasn't two wizards, it was the spirit of Tom, and a sixty foot Basilisk."

Three sharp, "What did you say?" came from the portraits.

"You heard correctly. The spirit of Tom Riddle, and a sixty foot Basilisk. If it wasn't for Fawkes bringing me Gryffindor's sword, I couldn't have done it. Of course bringing it to me in the sorting hat kind of gave me a head ache. I thought I was supposed to wear the hat and it would tell me how to defeat the Basilisk. When I put it on, the sword dropped down onto my head."

Harry glared at Sirius, who was laughing at Harry. "You should be glad you're dead Pads, other wise You would paying for your laughing at me."

"Sorry Harry, it is just the way you explained it that was funny."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, IS THAT YOU?" Lily screamed.

"Lily my love, it is so good to hear your sweet voice, even if it was a touch loud. Good to see you finally noticed I was here. James, how are you old friend?"

"Pads you old dog. How's it hanging?"

"Very Funny Prongs. Good to see you still have your sense of humor."

"Hey, I'm a Marauder, aren't I. So, tell me, how did you get it, going down fighting, or did some husband catch you with your pants down?"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT MY SON HAS TO SAY. Now go on Harry."

Harry was still laughing at his dad and God dad. "Mum, dad, I want to have some people come over for dinner. I think they would like to meet you. One in particular."

"Is it Remus, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yes. And he will have his wife and kids with him."

"MOONY GOT MARRIED? TO WHO?" James shouted.

Harry laughed again at his dad's excitement. "Believe it or not he married Sirius' cousin."

"No way, he married Andromeda. What happened to Ted?" James asked once again.

"Nope, not Andromeda. Nymphadora."

"Who the heck is Nymphadora, and why would any one name their daughter that in the first place?" James was soon sorry he said that.

"James Potter, if I find a way into your Portrait, I am going to pull your bottom lip up over your head just to shut you up. You insensitive prat. Now Harry, who is Nymphadora?"

"Ted and Andromeda's daughter. However, when you meet her, don't call her Nymphadora. Either call her Dora, or just Tonks. She gets upset at being called her first name."

"Boy, I'll say. Touchy little thing. But man does she pack a punch." Sirius said.

"How come you never told us about her Pads?" Lily asked.

"I guess the topic never came up. She is a lot younger than I am, and I never did see much of her."

"How much younger is she?" James asked.

"I don't know, 12 or 13 years I guess?"

"MERLIN, THAT MAKES MOONY A CRADLE ROBBER!" James shouted out once agin.

James didn't know how she did, but he found Lily sharing his portrait, and pulling his lower lip, trying to stretch over his head. "Damn, it's just not enough. You're lucky this time buddy. If you don't keep quiet, I will come back with a staple gun." and she went back to her portrait.

James spoke to Sirius, "How the heck did she do that?"

"Beats me, I have been by my self for the past nine years. Never had the chance to figure out how to do it."

Harry remembered what he wanted to ask him, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure son, what is it?" James answered Harry.

"I found a book in our vault, and I was wondering why you never gave it to Remus?"

"What book is that?"

"It's called {Finding the Cure, Lycanthropy}

"Really, I didn't know there was such a book."

"You mean to tell me you have the equivalent of two libraries stored in your vault, and you never looked them over?" Harry was shocked. "There may have been something in there that could have ended the war."

James was ashamed of his answer. "I wasn't interested in reading, to be honest. Yes, I knew they were there, and my dad kept harping at me to check them out, but, I never got the interest to do so."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU MAY HAVE HAD THE CURE FOR POOR REMUS OVER THIRTY FIVE YEARS AGO, AND BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY, HE NEVER GOT IT? YOU COMPLETE ARSEHOLE. I'm sorry to say this is your father Harry. Maybe I should have married Severus instead."

Two distinct , "NO!" answers came back at her, and one was from her son.

"Harry, why did you complain about what I said about Severus? Did he do something to you while in school?"

"He wasn't the friendliest person I ever met. As a matter of fact, very few people liked him. He treated me like dirt, as he did others that were not in Slytherin house. However, I found out later that he was protecting me through out my time in school. He had made a promise to Professor Dumbledore to keep me safe, without appearing to do so. He did it because he wanted the professor to keep you alive mum. He really did love you. He hated dad though, and that was all he saw in me. Another James Potter, complete with his ego."

"You had an ego problem while in school Harry?"

"I didn't have a chance to mum. Every year was a different problem that had to do with Tom or one of his henchmen. I didn't flaunt anything while there. It's a long story, and one that I don't like repeating too often. Let's just say that prejudice ran deep in Slytherin House."

Lily accepted this by saying, "They did feel that they were better than everyone else. That is except for Severus. I don't know how he was accepted in that house, being a half blood."

"He was accepted, because Tom needed him. Even as young as he was, he showed great potions skills. He became a Master soon after leaving Hogwarts. His knowledge of potions is unsurpassed in the wizard world."

James almost screamed when Lily asked Harry, "Do you think he would come and talk to me Harry, if you asked him to?"

"I don't know if he will even talk to me mum. We haven't spoken since I returned. I haven't even seen him. He is still the Potions instructor at Hogwarts, I think. Remus should know. Perhaps he can get him here to talk to you. Dad, I can see the look on your face, but, I am sure he has changed. Besides, it's not like he is going to steal mum from you. You are on a different plain than he is."

"Ya, but he might steal her portrait from me, I mean you."

Harry laughed, "Were you always this paranoid dad?"

"Not paranoid, cautious. But yes, I was. Especially when it came to Snivelus."

"JAMES POTTER!"

"I know, I know, shut my mouth or you will pull my bottom lip up over my head."

"You and I both know that it is impossible to do. Instead, I will sew your mouth shut with a needle and thread."

"Ouch!" said Sirius.

"Yes ouch. You have had too long to think about ways to shut me up my love." James added.

"I wouldn't have to think about it, if you used a bit of common sense when you spoke. You've spent too much time with Mad Dog there."

"Hey, why drag me in on this. I haven't said anything. For once, I let prongs dig his own grave."

"Your influence shows all over the way he talks Pads. It's what I call Black talk."

"Black talk? Hmmm, I kinda like that. Mind if I use it?"

"It's yours to do with as you please, just don't do it around me." Lily answered.

Harry spoke with them all for another two hours, before he took a break to eat. He then made a list of who he wanted at this meal. After making it, he laughed as he knew every one he listed, was everyone he knew. Why even bother make a list. This was when he noticed he needed an owl. It also brought back memories of his first present, that turned out to be his best friend. Hedwig was more than just his owl. She was the one that listened to Harry's complaints, worries, and any other problem he might have. She was his confidant.

Harry walked to his bedroom, but stopped by the library, and heard the three talk among themselves. He would have to find a way that they could see each other when they spoke. All he heard was them remembering back when they were in school. Having them here to confide in made it easier for Harry to get through what was ahead for him.

A/N: Well, the next chapter will be another one of great sorrow, and much more healing. It will be a major turning point for Harry. I will probably post it Sunday, May 13th. Until then, may god bless you all, and keep you safe. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	8. Chapter 8

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Remus and teddy were wrestling in the den, and Tonks had Leia helping her make cupcakes to take to Harry's for dinner. This was to sooth her after she had a fit when Harry asked for Dobby's help with the dinner. Leia didn't want him to go. Dobby and Leia had formed a friendship that went beyond friends. Dobby loved Leia, and she loved him. They were like brother and sister. When ever Tonks was looking for him, she always started in Leia's room, often finding them playing dress up. The outfits that Leia got Dobby to dress up in were comical to say the least.

Leia's help consisted of frosting the cupcakes. One cupcake frosted, and one spoonful for her. It was a mistake for Tonks to frost the cupcakes with chocolate frosting, as Leia's fondness for chocolate matched Remus'. That and the cleanup after wards looked to be a long task in it self. Leia had it in her hair, up her nose, in hear ear, and places she didn't know Leia could reach. Then there was the table, chair, floor, counter and sink that would need cleaning.

She didn't get any breaks when Remus and Teddy made their way to the kitchen, and started stealing cakes off the plate. She had rapped their knuckles a few times, but that did nothing to stem the loss of cakes to the two thieves.

Finally she had the three dozen cupcakes ready for Harry's dinner. Now if she could just keep the rest of the family out of them until it was time to go. She put them in a container, then put a spell on them making it impossible to open. Teddy and Leia both frowned when their attempt to get in the cxontainer failed. "Not fair!" pouted Leia.

Teddy agreed with her, "Ya mum, it's not fair. Dad only got three cupcakes, and Leia and I got four. He needs another one."

"And you were just trying to get one for him I presume?" Tonks eyed her son.

"Of course mum. Honest." Teddy said with his fingers crossed behind his back. He didn't want to take any chances getting caught fibbing to his mum.

"Ya well, if he wants any more, he can make them him self. I am done here, and there had better be 36 cupcakes in the container, when I get back from cleaning up your sister. You under stand me young man?"

Teddy's shoulders drooped as he nodded yes to his mum.

After an hour of fighting her two year old squirming bundle of energy, trying to clean her up, and changed, they made their way down stairs, and saw that Remus had Teddy sitting on the couch, and making sure he didn't make his way back into the kitchen, in an attempt to get at the cupcakes again.

"I must have caught him in them a dozen times trying to figure out how to get the container open. He was ready to shake it once, thinking that might get the lid off. I told him if he had done that, after all the work mummy did making them, he would have been in a world of trouble."

Tonks laughed, then sat down to rest before the dinner. Then she asked Remus, "Rem, do you think that Harry is doing this because he is lonely? The dinner I mean."

"That's what I was thinking as well love. It has to be really quiet being in that house all by him self. Before Harry's third year, I lived alone, and was desperate for company. If it hadn't been for James and Sirius, my school years would have been miserable. I don't like solitude. Then when Lily started to get to know me, I was never with out someone around me. Except when I had to go into hiding once a month."

"Thank goodness for the improved wolfbane potion Sev came up with then. It doesn't stop the change, but you maintain your true feelings and affections. Sort of like Sirius when he became Pads. Just a lovable puppy, only a bit bigger. I wouldn't mind trying you out in bed just once when you are transformed. I bet you could be wild. In a sexy sort of way that is." Tonks laughed.

"If I wasn't afraid of the results, I would consider it. I just think the beast in me would take over, and I wouldn't be able to pull out in time. I don't think you want to be pregnant with a litter." Remus retorted.

"Still, It could be fun. But, to get back to Harry, do you think he is doing alright. He didn't look to good the last time we saw him." Tonks pondered.

"At least he is trying to show us that he is coping with it."

"I know Rem, but he needs someone there to talk to. It's too bad the way Leia and Dobby get along so well together. Dobby could help him through this some what. He needs to find him a girl. I know he didn't know many while in school, and those he did know are all with someone. What about those he just knew of? From other houses I mean. Do you remember any girls in his year group that are not engaged or a part of a family?"

"There are a few, but, the ones I know for sure, are all with someone. Susan is with Justin, Hannah is with Neville. The Patil twins are Married. Harry had something going on with Cho Chang, but Things didn't work out with them. There is Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis."

"Nope. Daphne and Blaise are hitched, and Tracy married someone from Beauxbaton. Damn! There has to be someone out there that would like Harry?"

"Ya, only about a thousand of them. All wanting to be with the boy who lived. I wouldn't want that for Harry. He has to know the girl will like him for being just Harry, not Harry Potter the hero of the wizard world."

"I know, babe. It is just so frustrating. Harry has to be feeling at his lowest point ever. Three girls in his life, and they are all married to others. Although, Have you seen the way Luna and Rolf have been lately. It's like they are drifting apart. Rolf tried to keep them together, but it was like Luna didn't want any part of it. If it wasn't for the kids I think they would be apart right now."

"I have noticed something like that. But, I don't think Harry wants anything to do with breaking up a family. He would never do that to a friend. Especially if there are kids involved."

"But Harry would not be the one to break them up."

"Try telling Harry that. If something were to happen, and they split up, Harry would think it was all because of him. He would want nothing to do with Luna, and would hope that her and Rolf would get back together."

"I suppose your right."

TM-}

Harry and Dobby had worked together to get the meal prepared, and Harry loved the company. But he could tell that Dobby's mind was elsewhere. "Dobby, you don't have to stay here of you don't want to. I can see you're missing something. Like maybe a sweet two year old girl? You miss her, don't you?"

Dobby stopped what he was doing to answer Harry, "Yes sir Dobby misses Missy Leia, but Dobby said he would help Harry Potter sir, and Dobby will do it."

"Then thank you Dobby. I don't think I could have done it with out you. Not for all the people I am expecting. I hope everyone shows up. I have something very important to show them all. I want you to be there as well Dobby. You should see what I have to show everyone."

"Dobby would be happy to see what Harry Potter wishes to show everyone."

With the food finally finished, and the table set, all they had to do was wait for the guests to start arriving. The first to arrive were Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Leia. As soon as she was put down, Leia ran to Dobby to give him a hug. "Lele miss you Dobby."

"And Dobby missed Missy Leia too. Dobby is a bad elf for making Missy Leia sad."

Leia stomped her foot, "Dobby not bad. Dobby good elf. He helped Unca Harry. Lele helped mummy make cuppie cakes."

Harry watched as the two showed the affection for each other, and wished he had some one to share his affection with. He turned to Remus and Tonks, and took the cupcakes she was carrying and took them to the dining room. He returned to see that Ron and Hermione was now here, along with Rose and Hugo, their two children. Ron looked to Harry, "Sorry Harry, but the twins had to back out. They had a little mishap at their store, and they will be doing repairs all night. This was by order of the queens. There was no way out."

"That's OK mate, all the more food for you."

Hermione squeezed in a few words, "He best not. He is starting to get a belly on him. He needs to slow down on his eating. Don't you porky?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes dear." Under his breath he said,"Like that is going to happen."

Next to show, was Arthur and Molly. Molly pulled Harry into a hug, and once again told him he needed to start eating. He was getting a little thin. Hermione heard that and told Harry, "You need to show Ron what the right proportions are Harry. Maybe he will be able to see his feet again."

"Hey, I can see my feet just fine." Ron had to bend a little forward in order to show her that he could do it.

Then the two that Harry wished were not together showed up next. Dean and Ginny showed up with James and Lisa, their children. She went to Harry to give him a hug, but it was too quick for Harry to enjoy. Dean shook his hand, and James shook it as well, and Lisa gave him a hug. Finally the last two showed up, Rolf and Luna with the twins Lorcan and Lysander, who ran right away to James and Lisa. Luna came over and gave Harry a big hug, which Harry appreciated. Rolf also pulled Harry into a hug, which took Harry by surprise. "Um, thanks Rolf. Good to see you as well. Now, why don't we all make our way to the dining room, where we all can eat."

Harry led the way, and all were soon seated. Harry rapped his knife against his glass to get every ones attention, "I wish to thank you all for coming. I know we haven't seen much of each other for the past week, so I thought a dinner together would be nice. After dinner, I would like all of you to join me in the library for a surprise. There is something there I would like to show you all."

Ron looked up from his plate, "Not the library, Harry, I may never get Hermione out of it, once she is in there." He rubbed his arm where she hit him.

"I believe there might be a big enough distraction to keep her from spending too much time looking at the books Ron. In the mean time, Dobby, shall we start the meal. And I saved you seat as well my old friend. I believe Leia may need your help." and with that, the food began to appear, and Dobby came in and took his seat next to Leia, as Harry said. Tonks was thankful, as she would get to enjoy her meal, while talking with her friends. They were sitting across from Arthur and Molly, who were sitting to Harry's left. Remus and Tonks to his right.

While they ate, he saw Ginny, Dean, Rolf, Luna, Hermione and Ron in conversation. He didn't like the expression Luna was wearing. And soon didn't like the one Ginny was wearing. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it couldn't have been good. Then Ron said something, and it got them all laughing, and the conversation took a turn to the better.

After the meal, there came the desserts. Tonks saw her cupcakes disappear, and looked to Leia who was telling everyone that she had helped mummy make them. Tonks saw Leia put two of them on Dobby's plate, and Dobby thanked her before he ate them. He had a surprise look on his face with the first bite, then he finished off the first one then began on his second one. Dobby told Leia that they were the best cupcakes he ever ate, which brought a look of pride to Leia's face.

Once the meal was complete, Dobby got help from every one to clean up, before they headed upstairs to the library. Once that was done, Harry lead them all upstairs. He stopped at the door and turned to his guests. "Before we all go in, I think I need to bring someone in first, to see what it is I have in there. Remus, would you please follow me in?"

Remus raised his eyebrow, but followed Harry in. Harry led him to the far corner of the room, where he saw what Harry wished them all to see. Remus ran to the corner and looked up at his friends. Harry told him he had 10 minutes before he brought the rest in, which Remus pulled Harry into a hug then turned and began his talk with his old friends. Harry walked back out to the rest, "Remus needs about ten minutes to enjoy what I have to show you all. While he does that, let me show you the work that Kreacher did on the home, before he passed on. He showed them all the bedrooms and Loos that looked spotless. He showed them the room he named the game room. Rolf was thrilled with all the muggle electronics, as was Arthur. He asked Harry how they were able to work in the magical home. Arthur was the one that explained to him about magical buffers. They protected the circuitry from the magical field. Disruptors were also in play, to shield the devices and wiring. Rolf asked more and more questions to both Harry and Arthur, until he had a good grasp of what was needed. He wanted to do the same for his home, so that the kids would have the best of both worlds.

Then Harry led them back to the library, "OK, I think Remus has had enough time to himself, what say we join him." He opened the door and let them file in. The last to enter was Ginny, and Harry sighed as she past, smiling at him as she did so. She never stopped though, and Harry felt the monster in his chest that he felt two years ago in his sixth year. This time however, there was no taming it. It would continue to grow as long as he was around her and Dean. That was why he stood far away from his friends as they thrilled at what Harry had in the room. Even Dobby was thrilled at what was hanging on the walls. He knew a little about Sirius, but nothing of James and Lily. He became excited when Lily took notice of him. Harry had told them of what Dobby had done for the trio, and she thanked him for his bravery and sacrifice.

Harry continued to watch as they all pulled up chairs to talk with the three portraits. He pulled up a chair as well,but sat far away from the rest. Lily saw this, and felt sorry for her son, as she knew the reason he was doing it. She looked down at the red haired girl that was once the love of Harry's life. Her Luna and Hermione, along with Dean, Rolf and Ron were talking with Sirius' portrait, while Remus, Tonks, Arthur and Molly were talking to James and her portraits. She was brought from her train of thought by Tonks who was trying to get her attention. Tonks looked over to see what Lily was watching, then she turned around to see how far Harry was from everyone. Tonks knew that Lily was worried about Harry, just as her and Remus were. She hoped that her and Lily would get to talk one on one later.

Even though she looked like she was having a good time, Ginny was torn by the distance that Harry put between himself, and his friends. She knew it was because of her, so she decided to call it an early evening, and give him a chance to have sometime with the rest. Getting Dean to leave was hard, as he was having a blast talking with Sirius and Ron. The kids were not too difficult, as they were starting to get tired. Soon she got Dean away from the others, and excused herself from the rest. However, her plan backfired, when the rest agreed that it was getting late and that they should all head home. Once again Ginny felt she was the cause of Harry being alone. Nothing she did ever turned out the way she wanted. She wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him she was sorry, but if she did that, she may never want to let go. She didn't have the resolve she had when her and Dean first got here. It took everything she had to just briefly hug Harry, and then let go.

Dean looked to his wife, and saw that she was in for a rough evening. She was going to need a lot of comforting. Not the intimate type. The loving, and understanding type. As soon as they got home, she broke down. She got the kids to bed, tears filling her eyes as she tucked them in. James and Lisa both knew that she still cared for him, and didn't say anything to her since they didn't know how to comfort her. They knew their dad would take care of it.

Dean tried everything to calm her down. Finally he got her to sleep, but he wasn't to get any, as it was a restless sleep for Ginny.

Dean was at a loss. He couldn't stop her from seeing Harry, but when ever she did, it hurt her so bad that she had evenings like this.

TM-}

The next morning, Rolf was up early planning his day. He knew what was needed to complete what he wanted to do with their home. He wanted to make it compatible with muggle electronics. He found out where to get the buffers and disruptors. For the circuitry. However, he didn't ask for help from Arthur or anyone else who knew what was needed, or where they were needed.

He began his project, but with complaints from Luna as she didn't think he knew precisely what he was doing. He assured her he knew, and it took all morning, and most of the afternoon, before he was ready to try it out. The final thing to be done, was to connect the line to the utility pole outside the house. He could not do this, so he had a utility worker there to hook it up. Once the power line was connected, and there was no problems, the worker left. Rolf went back inside, and called everyone into the family room.

"Alright, I know I haven't been very much fun to be with today, but I promise what I have done will change all that. Are you all ready to enjoy what I have been working on today?"

Lorcan and Lysander both jumped for joy, as they knew their dad was bringing them into the muggle world of entertainment. Luna on the other hand was skeptical. She wasn't as sure as Rolf for the safety of her family.

Rolf first went to the television and turned it on. The picture soon filled the screen, and the sound came out crystal clear. Then he turned the game system on, and it also worked. Then the stereo. It also worked.

What Rolf didn't see was the glow in the outlets that was getting more red as time went on. He forgot to put a buffer on the main connection into his home, and the magic was causing the electricity to over heat the circuitry. The picture on the screen of the TV Began to go fuzzy, and Rolf went to the back of the TV To see what was causing the problem. He moved the family away from the set, just to be safe. He was lucky he did. Otherwise, they may have fallen to the same fate that happened to him. As he knelt down to see what was going on, he saw the glowing outlet, and quickly tried to pull the plug, but was too late. It, and every outlet in the home exploded. The blast caught Rolf in the face. He never stood a chance as he was on fire from the first moment. At each outlet of the home, fire was coming from each unit. It spread too quickly, and Luna, Lorcan, and Lysander were trapped. Luna tried to Apparate out of the home, but her concentration was not focused, and it was impossible for her to do it. She pulled her two boys to her and screamed for help. She knew it was too late for Rolf, but she hoped her scream would be heard by someone.

TM-}

Lily and Harry were talking in the library. Harry was not in the best of shape. She knew what was bothering him and nothing she said could get him out of his mood. It was late when he finally made it to the library. She was afraid of what he might be doing before he finally showed up. She asked James and Sirius for some privacy with her son, and they agreed to let them talk, as they went back to sleep.

Lily got Harry to open up to her. He poured out his feelings to her. He told her of how he felt he was just living with no purpose to it. He was lonely, hurt and helpless to do anything about it. With the three girls he knew the best all being with others, he didn't feel like looking elsewhere, to try and start all over again.

In the middle of this all, Harry took on a startled look on his face. He jumped up and left without an explanation. This took Lily by surprise, and she woke James and Sirius to tell them about it.

In the mean time Harry left his home and apparated to Luna's home, having felt her plea for help. He couldn't explain it, but he knew for sure that her and her family were in danger. What he saw when he appeared was the home engulfed in flames. He ran up to the home, and looked inside the window to see what was going on. It was a bedroom he was looking into and saw nothing. He then ran to another window, which was the family room, and saw Luna and the boys lying on the floor with Luna on top of the two, protecting them. He also saw what was left of Rolf. Harry banished the window from a distance, expecting flames to shoot out when he did this. There was a flash of flames as he predicted, but they soon calmed down. He made his way back to the window to see that the flames were spreading rapidly through out the room. He used his aguamenti spell to control the flames, and entered the room. He took the boys from the unconscious Luna, and brought them outside, then reentered the room and got Luna. He went back into the room and got the form of Rolf outside before it would be consumed by the flames. He knew it was too late to save him, but he needed to make sure that he would be intact enough for a funeral. It wasn't much, but at least Luna would be able to say goodbye to her husband, rather than a memory of him.

Harry left the body of Rolf, and went to Luna and the kids. Lorcan and Lysander were crying over the body of their mother as she lay there unmoving. Harry leaned over her, and found her not breathing. He had to try and bring her back to her children. He began performing muggle CPR on her, and after a few moments, he got her breathing on her own. After she coughed up some smoke, she began breathing deeply to catch her wind. She looked to her two boys, and pulled them into a hug. Then she saw the body of her husband lying there. She knew that he was dead. Tears formed in her eyes, as she looked on his prone form. She had loved Rolf. Maybe not as much as she should have, but he did provide for her and the kids, and he did love her even though he knew she did not love him with the same intensity.

Luna then saw her savior. Once again, it was Harry that had pulled her from the jaws of death. It was more then gratitude that she felt for Harry. He had not only saved her, but her boys as well. He even had the sense to pull Rolf from the flames, before they consumed his body. She would have it to send him on his next great adventure, and to wish it goodbye.

"Harry, how did you know we needed help. I screamed for someone to hear me, but for you to respond was something I never expected. I was hoping a neighbor would hear us." Luna asked with the tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Luna, I was talking to my mum about last evening, when in my mind, I heard your plea for help. I left mum without a word of explanation. She is probably worried about why I left in such a hurry." Harry looked back to the home, or what was left to it. Soon the sound of the rescue team was heard, and they began to set up to fight the flames. Medics came to the four sitting there, and Rolf's body was covered, and taken away. It was too late for the fire fighters to do anything, so they let the home burn, while protecting the other properties.

Since there were no burns, or injuries, Harry, Luna and the kids were released by the medics, only to be replaced by the media. Luna told them that it was an electrical fire that started the whole thing, and that her husband died while trying to put the fire out. This was the story that was printed in the next morning's paper. It also stated that it was because of a brave act from a friend of the family, who happened to stop by for a visit that Luna and her children were saved. Once again, Harry was a hero, only this time to the muggle world. Also to his friends, as they heard about it.

Harry had Luna and the kids stay with him in Black Manor. She accepted, as she didn't know if there was enough room with her father. With her there, visitors were becoming more frequent. Everyone wanted to make sure she was alright. Ginny had been the very first visitor. She was alone as she floo called for entry. Lily heard the call, and told Harry about it. He went down, and saw it was Ginny, and allowed her to come through. Without even saying hello, she asked how Luna and the kids were. Harry just told her they were in the library, and she ran up there to see for herself. Harry just sat there in the room, not wanting Ginny or Luna to see him in this state. Once again Ginny had affected him in ways he didn't like.

Finally, Rolf's funeral was to take place and the entire family met at the Burrow. They had a memorial service there for him, and then he would be buried by his mum and dad's grave. He was lowered into the site, and each person there went by, and grabbed a handful of dirt, and threw it on the casket as they passed. When everyone had done that, they all went back to the Burrow to finish the day. That is all except for Harry. He went back home and sat with his family. He wasn't there long, as Remus, Tonks and the kids joined him. They knew that Harry would be in a sorry state.

Even though Harry had his family there for him, he often needed a shoulder to lean on in his worst moments. Tonks had taken up that post.

TM-}

A/N: Well, like I promised this chapter changed everything for many of the group. With Rolf gone, and Ginny having so much trouble being around Harry, things are looking not too good. I hope i brought this off to every one's liking. It was difficult to bring about the fire in a believable sense. The mixture of muggle science and magical workings made it hard to write a believable story line. Things should start to pick up from here on, as Harry and the rest move on with their lives. Luna will become more prominent in the story from here on out. You're welcome Alan. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	9. Chapter 9

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Luna was in such turmoil, that Molly took her children with her to watch over them, while Luna grieved.

Luna was staying with Harry, but she seldom left her room. She felt like she had failed her children, by letting Rolf do what he wanted to do, with out any real guidance. She felt something would go wrong, yet she let him continue on with this folly. Why didn't she just put her foot down, and tell him if he wanted it to work, then wait for Arthur or any one with more experience in the workings of muggle and magical mixtures.

Another thing that worried her, was the fact that she grieved not for her husband, but for the father of her children. They would be growing up with out a father. How would they be able to cope with out one? How did Harry cope with out either parent? More questions arose as she continued to grieve. No, she didn't think she was grieving. It was more like sulking. Like she lost a good friend, not a husband. This is what was keeping her locked up. She was ashamed to face anyone for fear it might come out.

She knew what real grieving felt like, as she grieved when her mum died. This was not like that. It didn't leave a hole in her heart like it should have. Why was she like this. Rolf had shown her nothing but love for the entire time he was with her. He cared for the kids like any normal father should. He paid attention to her like any normal husband should. Possibly even more than most husbands showed for their wives. So, why did she feel this way?

Even worse than how she felt about Rolf, was how she grieved when Harry was announced dead. How she left her world to enter the Ministry, just to find the truth behind his disappearance. Then when she discovered the truth, and killed someone to bring Harry back, was beyond anything she felt she would ever do. Yes, Kingsley had told her it was only a matter of time before Albert would die, but the fact remained the same, she had killed him. Then she was thrilled to have Harry back. It actually didn't bother her as much as expected, because she brought Harry back to all his friends. Then she thought truthfully to herself, no not for his friends, but for her. She brought Harry back for herself. With Ginny now happily married, as was Hermione, she knew that Harry's being back would fill a hole in her heart he gave her when she thought he was dead. How could she have such feelings for him, when she herself was married. Then she thought because it was not a happy marriage.

Luna was building so much confusion in herself that she was driving herself crazy. How could she ever face anyone again with these feelings she had. She should be feeling sad and lost. Instead she was feeling free from the life she had dug for her. She had to face the facts that though she loved Rolf, she was never in love with him. She knew it, and so did he. She knew he felt the same as her. Yet he stayed with her, and helped her through her rough times, which were many. Her frustrations when she ran into dead ends following up leads into Harry's disappearance. He was always faithful to her. He could have run off with any one, yet he remained by her side, even though she did not love him like she should have. And since she knew he was aware of it, she did not feel so bad about it. Now it was making her feel like a bad wife.

It was going to take awhile for her to fight through these feelings, and she hoped she would remain sane throughout the fight. It wasn't going to be easy with her living with the person that has created all this turmoil. No, Harry didn't cause this. He was an innocent bystander. But to her, he was someone she always looked up to for protection. Always going to be there when she needed him, like he was there yesterday. Like he was there ten years ago. Like he will always be there for her.

TM-}

Harry spent all of his time with his parents and Sirius. Waking up early, and going to bed late. He needed their company more than he needed food. He was eating just one meal a day, and Lily began to worry about him. Even with her prodding, she knew that Harry wasn't doing as she asked. He would leave for ten minutes then return saying that he had done what she asked. When he finally called it a night, the three would continue to talk amongst them selves, with Lily expressing her concern for her son.

Sirius usually blew it off as Harry just trying to get through a rough moment. James on the other hand became just as worried as Lily, as he saw Harry's features become more dwindled as time went on. There was no fullness to his face, his frame was down to where if he took his shirt off, you could count his ribs, and he seemed to lack energy.

Another one Lily was worried about was Luna. She didn't seem right to her. Like she was fighting something. She thought it might be her loss that was causing this. But she had been here now for three days, and she had not left her room. She thanked the stars that Molly was smart enough to take care of the kids from the start. With both Harry and Luna being in the shape they were in, the kids would be uncared for.

TM-}

It was two weeks, and neither Harry or Luna had changed, and matters were getting worse. It was time Lily took matters into her own hands. She hoped he would respond to her call, "Dobby, if you can hear me, and can respond to this call, please come here." She let out a sigh of relief when the figure od Dobby popped before her portrait.

"You wish to see Dobby, Missy Lily?"

"Thank you Dobby. I didn't know if you would answer my call or not. I need you help Dobby. Both Harry and Luna are in bad shape. They are not eating, and even though I haven't seen her, I imagine that Luna is in worse shape than Harry. Please look into their health for me. I fear for their safety. They need to eat, and take care of themselves."

Dobby looked thoughtfully at her and said, "Dobby will look into their well being Missy Lily. Everything will be alright." and he popped out once again.

Dobby popped into Harry's room, to see him laying in his bed. He was so thin and weak looking that if he got into a fight with a child, he could lose. Dobby then popped into Missy Luna's room and saw she was even worse. At first he thought she was sleeping, but when he approached her, the smell that came from her was terrible. Body waste and fluids soiled her bed linens and clothes. She was unconscious. He snapped his fingers to discard the clothes she was wearing and put fresh clothes on her. Then he snapped his fingers, and a tray of food was in his hands. He set this on the table beside her bed, the another snap and she started to stir. Being so weak, she barely moved, and Dobby took the drink from her tray and brought it to her lips. She drank from this slowly to prevent choking. Once she was able to move a little better, Dobby spoke, "Does Missy Luna wish to eat? Dobby will help you if you are too weak to feed yourself?"

Luna accepted Dobby's help, and soon she was feeling better. She didn't eat much, but it was enough to give her some strength to sit up. "Thank you Dobby. How long have I been out?"

"Dobby does not know Missy Luna. Dobby just found you like this. Missy Lily was worried about you, and asked me to check up on you, and Harry Potter sir. Although he was not good, he was in better shape than you were. You has to be out for days though, as you were dirty and stinky. Dobby has to clean you and dress you before he could feed you."

"Was I really that bad Dobby? You had to clean and dress me?"

"Yes Missy Luna you were. Dobby hopes you are not mad at him?"

Luna smiled for the first time in weeks, "No Dobby, I am not mad at you. I am thankful that you cared enough to check on me."

"Dobby was pleased to help Missy Luna. Now if you is feeling better, Dobby will go take care of Harry Potter. He also needs me."

Before he could leave, Luna asked him, "Dobby, would it be alright if I went with you? I wish to see that he is OK."

"Of course Missy Luna." he took her hand, and he popped them into Harry's room.

They both saw that Harry was starting to stir as well. When he opened his eyes to find his glasses, he was surprised to see two blurry figures standing next to his bed. He set the glasses on his nose and saw that both Dobby and Luna were there. "Luna, Dobby, what are you two doing here. And why do you look like hell Luna?"

"You don't look so dashing yourself Harry." Luna smiled.

"I guess I don't. Now, tell me. Why are you here?"

Dobby stepped forward, "Missy Lily was worried about you, and asked me to check up on you and Missy Luna. Dobby found you sleeping, so he went to check on Missy Luna. She needed my help more than you."

Harry looked to Luna, "What does he mean by that Luna?"

Luna looked down at her feet, "He means that I was unconscious, lying in my own body wastes Harry. I haven't eaten since I got here and passed out. Harry we need to talk, but first, you have to eat something."

"I'm not Hungry."

Luna had tears in her eyes. "Please Harry, you have to eat something. I am going to need you to be strong for both of us. If you eat something, then I will also. I didn't eat much, and could probably use something else."

Harry could not help but feel sorry for Luna, and agreed to her request.

They were both hungrier than they thought, as all the food that Dobby gave them was soon gone. He then had a dessert for them, and they finished them off as well.

Feeling better, Harry and Luna began their talk. When they started, Dobby popped out of the room and into the library to report to Lily that the two were up and talking, after eating. "Thank you Dobby. You don't know how much this meant to me."

"Dobby will be back to make sure they continue to eat Missy Lily. They will not go back to the way they were, not if Dobby can help it." and Dobby was gone back to Remus, Tonks, Teddy and his Leia.

TM-}

The following days saw Harry and Luna with more energy, now that they were eating more and getting out of their rooms. They shared time with the portraits, and left the Manor for walks. They talked about different things and enjoyed the time they shared with each other. Harry and Luna had a long talk where they shared how each of them were feeling. Harry was surprised how Luna felt about Rolf and about him self.

Harry then told Luna about his thoughts on him hearing Luna's plea for help in his mind. This now made more sense to him. Luna felt the same way. They didn't know where they formed it, but they both felt that they shared a bond. Harry thought it was Malfoy Manor, where as Luna felt it was in the training sessions of their fourth year for Luna, and Harry's fifth year. She felt this way, because before that, Luna felt like no one ever saw her. Like she didn't exist there in the school.

When Harry and Luna brought this up to his mum and dad, It was Sirius that said, "Harry, believe it or not, I think it is Luna who is correct. Bringing her into you group was a turning point in her life. She went from wallflower to accepted and cared for. What you did in the Manor, only strengthened what you started."

Harry stared at Sirius for a moment, "Have you been talking to Hermione? That sounded more like her, than you."

"Hey, I have my moments. So what if I have talked with her. I can still think on my own. Besides, you know what I said is true. It all makes sense. Luna didn't have any friends other than Ginny before she met you. She was lonely, and picked on. In a sense, you rescued her from her loneliness. The thing is though, it was like you said Harry, a weak one to start. Saving her from the Manor strengthened it some more, and then when she found and saved you, it may have completed it."

Lily was fanning herself after that one. "If I didn't know better, I would swear that Pads has bettered himself in the portrait. He would never come up with something so deep in real life."

"I never had to in real life. I was able to skip through it with out thinking."

James said, "Ain't that the truth."

Lily added, "Amen to that dear husband."

Sirius just said, "Prats."

TM-}

It was just two more weeks, and Harry and Luna were doing much better. They ate three meals a day, walked for an hour every day. Their color came back to their cheeks, and overall, looked healthy.

It was time for Luna to get her kids back with her and start the healing process all over again. Lorcan and Lysander must have felt abandoned by their mother during this time, and they may have been right in an abstract way. She had left them to get control of her life and figure out what it was she felt about everything. Rolf, Harry, and her feelings for both. What Harry told her made more sense then she realized. A bond would cause what she felt, keeping her from loving Rolf fully. It would place a barrier between them that she could not breach. Her feelings for Harry would always be in their way. One thing she couldn't figure out was why Harry and Ginny hadn't formed one because of the Chamber incident.

Lily later explained that it was because they were both so young, and Harry didn't know what love was. If Petunia and Vernon had shown Harry love, then a bond may have been formed between the two, but such was not the case. Yes, Harry and Ginny would later fall in love, but it was not enough to keep Ginny holding on to it after he disappeared. She had known the love of family her whole life, and it was then time for her to find the love of her own family. Dean provided that love. She did love Dean during her fifth year, but it was too soon for her to know what the full impact of it was. He was too emotional and caring for her, and at that time she still had feelings for Harry, so she broke it off before it got too serious.

Luna was taking her time getting ready to receive the twins, and Harry was doing the same, so both missed the floo call of Ginny's. Lily answered it for them, "Hello Ginny, this is Lily. Harry and Luna are getting ready and are nor here, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Mrs. Potter. I asked mum if I could bring the twins over. I just wish to talk to Luna and Harry. Are they really doing alright?"

"Well, their lives have improved significantly. They are eating better, and they have taken to walking for exercise every day. They talk with us for hours, and I can see where Luna is ready to care for her kids once again."

"Good. Do you think we could floo there now, and maybe surprise them?"

"I don't see why not. They should be down in just a few minutes. You could wait here for them."

Ginny's face pulled from the flames, then they flared up once again, and Ginny and the twins stepped through. She cleaned the twins off, then herself, and took a seat in front of the portraits too talk with them. The twins busied themselves by playing a game.

Lily began the conversation, "Well Ginny, how have you been?"

"Worried Mrs. Potter. About Luna and how she was handling Rolf's death. About Harry and how he was handling everything that is going on. About Dean and I since Harry's return. Although, that is not too much to worry over, as I love Dean, and I think he knows that. It is just he still hears my talking in my sleep at night, where I dream about Harry. Is that wrong that I dream about him Mrs. Potter?"

Lily shook her head, "Ginny, why do you call me Mrs. Potter? You can call me Lily. As for your dreams, it is only that getting Harry back the way you did, and the guilt you may be feeling about not waiting for him, is probably what is causing you to dream. You have to get over feeling guilty for what you think you did to Harry. You didn't do anything wrong. Harry does not know what everyone went through after he disappeared. He does not know the feelings that went through their minds. How everyone tried to keep each other strong after coming back from the grasp of death's control. He is finally beginning to realize that the people he left, are not the same people anymore. Yes, you have moved on with your lives, but that does not mean that you all don't care for Harry, it is just a different type of caring. One of friendship, and family."

"Does he really feel that way, or are you just trying to project a better image of him, while he hides his true feelings? Harry was always showing his emotions while in school. Though he didn't know it at the time, love was always an emotion he displayed. It wasn't until his sixth year that thought of love as an emotion that he felt. He mistook it for friendship until that year."

"I don't know if he ever felt it that way Ginny. He doesn't talk too much about his personal life at school with us. Harry does try to hide his emotions, but I see through his coverup."

"AHEM!"

Lily snickered, "Yes James, you wish to say something?"

"I would, thank you. You both know that Sirius and I are both here and wouldn't mind getting a word in edge wise?"

"Of course we do dear. However, we were talking about something neither you or Pads are masters of. They are called emotions. They are a full range of feeling that most people have and it affects their lives in many different ways. Most people try to control their emotions and live a normal life. You and Pads let your emotions run your mouths, rather than your mind running them. Now, what is it you wish to say my love?"

Ginny was covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. James and Sirius were both quiet while they tried to figure out what Lily had just said to them.

Sirius took a stab at trying to answer her, "Is this your way of saying that Prongs and I let our emotions run our lives Lils, because if that's the case, then you are so wrong. We can control our emotions when the need arises. Being emotional is just the way we are."

"And that is what?" Lily answered.

"HUH!"

"Just what are you, if you let your emotions run your mouth?" Lily simply replied.

James was beginning to get defensive. He always thought that was what Lily loved most about him, his emotional outbursts. "So, you are telling us that you don't like this about us? We are too emotional when we speak?"

"Not at all James. I love that you get so emotional. However, like I said, there is a large range of emotions, and you haven't come to see the difference in them. Both you and Pads sometime answer while thinking the wrong thing. Like now. You are answering my question with a defensive guilt feeling. You should be answering with calm and resolve instead."

Once again both Sirius and James were quiet, and Lily took this as the end of the discussion. "Now Ginny, as I was saying, Harry tries to cover his emotions. He mistook your feelings for friendship in his earlier years because of his lack of knowing what love was. It wasn't until your mother showed him what it it truly meant that he began to know what it was. Now, I am going to tell you something that Harry just learned, and I think it is true. Harry and Luna have come to realize that there is a bond between them, and it was the reason that she was never in love with her husband. Oh she loved him for a different reason, but was not in love with him. Don't think that Luna didn't care for Rolf, because she did. What I think it was, is Luna and Harry's bond kept her from falling in love with Rolf."

"Are you telling me that Harry and Luna are bonded Mrs. Potter? How could that be? When did it happen? Why are they just feeling it now?"

Lily laughed at her questions, "First off, will you please call me Lily."

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel I have that right to call you that. Not after the way Harry is hurting because of me."

Now Lily was angry. Not at Ginny, or anyone in particular. Just the situation. "OK, this is it. You did not cause the way Harry is feeling. Dean did not cause the way Harry is feeling. Tom caused the way Harry is feeling. But that in a way, saved both Luna and Harry. If Harry had fallen in love with you, and you married, then Luna would still be in the shape she was in. Harry may have even felt it later on, and that would have ruined your marriage. Harry and Luna haven't let the bond take hold just yet, but it will soon bring them together. No one knows this yet, so please keep it to yourself, until they are ready to share it with the others."

"So, Harry and I were never meant to be?" Ginny was now crying.

"No, that is not what I am saying, I'm just saying that you and Harry would have had trouble with your marriage, but could have worked it out. That would not have been the case with Luna. She could never find love with anyone else. You see, even though you and Harry didn't bond during the Chamber incident, feelings began to grow in Harry's heart for you. Feelings that he refused to acknowledge because of your brother. Harry told me that Ron kept telling him that you were his little sister, and he would keep any boy away from you that he didn't see as any good. Harry thought he fell into that category. Things were always happening to him, and he may have felt that Harry could be placing you in danger if he got too close to you. That was the reason why you didn't bond during the Chamber. Harry did not think of you as anything other than Ron's little sister."

Ginny and Lily's talk had to end there, as they heard Harry and Luna coming down the stairs. Ginny wasn't sure how she could handle Harry and Luna sharing a bond.

A/N: I expect some questions, if not out right disagreement from this chapter. Let me say this before you all start dumping on me.

A bond took affect on Harry and Luna when Harry showed he cared for Luna and brought her into his group of friends. Luna was never popular in school, until he did this. then when he saved her life in the Manor, the bond solidified.

Would this cause Harry to have different feelings for Ginny if they managed to get together? We may never know the answer to that question. At least not in this story.

This probably didn't get my point across, and I will try to answer each question as I receive them. There are definitely points I didn't realize as I wrote this, and with the group of intelligent people I have reading this, I will get to see those different perspectives.

In the mean time, I look forward to your reviews. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

PS. OK teach, I'm ready for my lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 10

Harry and Luna were making their way down the staircase, when they heard talking coming from the sitting room. They heard Lily's, and James' voices, then they heard a voice harry wasn't ready to face yet. Ginny's voice sounded pleading. They could not make out what she was saying, but her tone came through. Then they heard, "When could they have formed a bond?"

Harry turned to Luna, "I'll meet up with you later Luna. I'm not ready to face her yet." and started back up the stairs, when Luna stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Harry you can't keep putting it off. Ginny still loves you, and it's tearing her up inside knowing you are back, and she is with someone else that she also loves. You're hurting yourself, and her, by ignoring this. You have to tell her that it is over between the two of you. Unless you wish to tear them apart?"

"You know I don't want to do that Luna. Not only does Dean love her, but they have the kids also. But how can I tell her I don't love her anymore, when I know deep down in side, I still do? How can I just let her go?"

"By thinking of those same kids Harry. You can't let this happen. The longer you delay it, the more it will become out of control. If you are not strong enough to do it, then more than just Dean and Ginny will be hurt. Molly, Ron, Hermione, the kids, and Arthur will also be hurt. If you love her, you have to let her go. It will hurt her for a while, but in the long run, it will be better for her."

"How could it be better for her, to have me break her heart, as well as mine? Why did you bring me back Luna? You should have just left me as I was. Things were so much easier that way."

This got Luna crying. "How could you say that Harry? If anyone else learned that I had the chance to bring you back, and passed on it, I would be ousted from the family. More than just Ginny would be affected once again. You are not the reason that Ginny is feeling the way she is. Dean isn't either. No one is. Circumstances created this, that brought pleasure to most, but agony to a few. You cannot control circumstance, just like you cannot control fate. You just have to learn to deal with them both, just like Ginny will. Now, come on. Let's get this over with."

Harry dreaded this more than he did facing Voldemort. At least he knew where he stood with him, no matter what he said. Ginny was different. She was emotional. She was caring. She was someone else wife.

The two walked in to see Lorcan and Lysander playing in the corner, and could see them talking, but there was no noise. He looked to Ginny, "I didn't want them to hear what we were talking about. I'll take it down if you want?"

"Not yet Ginny, we need to talk. I don't know how you feel about me Ginny, but I still have feelings for you. However, these feelings were meant for the Ginny in my past. You now have a family, and I cannot put myself between you and Dean. You have children that need both a mother and a father. Dean is their father. That is the way it is, and that is the way it will stay. This may not come off to well, but, We have to move on with our lives, and with that, there is no you and me in it."

Ginny sat there quietly. No tears were there. Then she calmly stated, "Thank you Harry. Really. I was hoping to talk to you and tell you the same thing. Yes, I still love you, but I also love Dean, and more than that I love my children. I have been fighting this in my dreams, wanting to talk to you, and tell you that it was over between us. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I know we will still be friends. Don't even think about shutting yourself in Harry James Potter. I will come here and drag you out of your room by your ear. I heard about the Dobby incident." She turned to Luna, "And you young lady, I better not hear about soiling yourself again, unless there is an emergency."

Luna turned a bright red, "Yes Mommy dearest."

"Good, now can I get a hug from someone. OH wait, Finite Incantatum. OK now where's the hug."

Luna pulled her in for a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. She got a small one from Harry. "That the best you can do Mister? Didn't mum teach you the correct way to hug?"

Harry laughed and gave her a proper hug, "Better?"

"Much better thank you. Now, since I made my delivery, and had our talk, I think I better be going. Mum has the kids, and I need to go get them, then get home and start dinner. Imagine me being a house mum. Weird isn't it. By Harry, Luna, Sirius, James and Lily. I think I can now call you that Lily." Before she could leave, she had to get her hugs from Lorcan and Lysander. Once they were finished, Ginny was gone.

Harry plopped down into a chair, and sighed. "I can't believe that went as well as it did. Thank you Luna for talking me in to that. You don't know how much better that makes me feel. I don't know how much longer I would have gone feeling like I was tearing their marriage apart. Now, I hope I can get past it. Mum, dad, I may need a lot of talks with you to help my through it. Sorry Sirius, from what I heard about you and girls, I don't think you fit the mold as a healer of broken hearts."

"Not a problem pup. I broke more hearts then I care to think of. I don't think I ever mended any. Come to think of it, neither did your dad."

"What about me Harry. Can I help with your healing?" Luna asked.

"What about your own broken heart Luna? Doesn't it need healing? Perhaps we could work on each other. Try to get through it together. Lorcan and Lysander could maybe help."

Luna was cuddling with her twins as she said, "I think they are already helping me through mine. Aren't you Lorky, and Lysee."

"Yes mommy, we help. We love you mommy. Don't we Lysee."

"We do mommy, honest. Please don't leave us."

"Never again my pets, I promise." as she hugged them even tighter.

"Then it's settled, we all help uncle Harry get better. Do you know where we can start boys? Uncle Harry is very ticklish. What say we tickle him until he gets better?" and they went to work on finding Harry's ticklish spots. They found quite a few before they were done.

TM-}

Severus Snape was sitting in his lounge thinking of what he could do to pass the time. His wife was going to be gone for the next three days, visiting her mum and dad before school started. Severus was in the middle of an important potion that would need tending, so he opted to stay behind. Now that it was done, he was looking for something to do.

He thought of visiting Remus and Dora, as they were the closest friends he had. He had taken a shine to Dora and Teddy, but their daughter Leia was his pride and joy. When Remus and Dora asked him to be her godfather, it was the one of the proudest moment of his life. Since then, she had won a huge part of his heart. He would do anything for his god daughter, and he was told by Dora on several occasions that if he didn't stop spoiling her, she was going to stop him from seeing her. She never could do it though. It was close who Leia loved more, Severus or Dobby.

It had been over a week since he last saw his friends, and he wondered what they were doing. Remus had never told him about the portraits, so he was clueless as to what they were doing. He had gone by their home on different occasions, but they were never home. Severus thought back on how he and Remus became so close. Close enough that he asked Remus to be his best man at his and Elisabeth's wedding.

He could not believe that a woman as beautiful as she, could fall for a former Death Eater, and the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. But she knew the reason behind it all, and for that he was forgiven. Her love of a good prank had endeared her into the hearts of the twins. They have told him over and over that he had to be the luckiest bloke ever, to be the one to catch the prize of Diagon Alley. He had to agree with them, as much as it hurt his pride to do so.

Well, one more try to see if his friends were home would not hurt. It was early, and maybe they haven't left yet. He floo called the Den, and was surprised when Tonks answered. "Sev, you caught us just before we were ready to leave. Sorry for not being around lately, but We have been catching up on some time with a friend and relative. Wait, Can I call you back in just a bit, I need to ask someone something?" and she broke off the connection before getting an answer. Severus pulled out of the flames and laughed at her actions. Tonks had always been rather hurried in her actions.

He was just sitting back in his chair, when she returned. "Sev, come on over, then we can go see someone you have not seen in a long while. Bring you a hanky, as there will be a few tears shed. Hurry along now, and don't dawdle."

Severus chuckled once again. She had the way to get him to do that. He walked to the floo, and took a pinch and said, "The Den." and walked through. He found his friends all sitting there waiting for him.

"Sev, so good to see you. I know I haven't been much of a friend for the past month, but when you see the reason why, you will understand. We will be going to Black Manor." Remus said in greeting.

"So, you have been to see Harry. Very good, how is he doing?"

"Much better now that he has someone there to keep him company. But that is not who you will be going to meet. OH, he will be there, but so will someone else. Someone who has something to tell you, and it should put your mind at ease. So, when ever you are ready, we can leave."

"This should be interesting. You said it was someone I know?"

"YES, now are you ready to go, or are you just going to question us to death?" Tonks answered impatiently.

"Alright, don't get you knickers in a knot Nymphadora, I'm ready." Severus snickered, ready for her outburst.

He was surprised when she replied, "Right, let's go then."

It was the first time he ever heard Tonks let someone get away with calling her that. She must be excited about who he was about to meet.

They arrived in the sitting room of the Manor, and found Harry and Luna sitting there waiting. Severus was surprised to find Luna there. He had heard about the fire that took the life of her husband Rolf, and wondered what she was doing with herself. "Hello Harry. Hello Luna. I'm sorry for not seeing you sooner about what happened. I must say that I am surprised to find you here. I didn't know who I would be meeting, after Remus and Tonks told me I would be meeting someone."

"DID YOU CALL ME NYMPHADORA YOU GREASE BALL?"

Severus stopped where he was and doubled up laughing. A delayed reaction to his name calling. "I was wondering when you would realize what I called you. Getting slow in your old age there my friend. Now why would me talking with Luna make me feel better about myself?"

"GIT! And Luna is not who you were meeting. You have to come with us to see who it is. By the way, I still owe you for that one, just so you don't forget."

"I'm sure you won't let me forget Love, Now, lead the way. I'm dying to see who it is you want me to meet."

When they got to the library, Severus raised his eyebrow, "You want me to see Hermione? Why would I want to see Hermione? Has she found something interesting that she wants me to know about?"

Harry, Remus and Luna were laughing at the two ribbing each other. "Will you just shut up for a minute. Merlin, but you are an annoying prat. No, it is not Hermione we want you to see. It's Walburga Black. Now come on, before she blows up again."

Severus began to wretch at the thought of the old hag and her screaming. He followed Tonks, Remus, Harry and Luna into the library and to the right. When he saw who it was he was to meet, tears formed in his eyes. Remus was right when he said it had been a while since he saw Lily. He stopped, afraid to get any closer. He didn't know what to expect. Especially since she was surrounded by James, and dog breath.

"Sev, aren't you going to come over and say hi to an old friend?" Luna asked.

"I didn't know if you really wanted me that close Lily. That and with James and Mutt on either side of you, I didn't know if it was safe."

"It's safe. James will behave himself, and Sirius has had his rabies shot. Now please step closer so that I can look at you properly."

Severus walked up to her portrait and smiled up at the first person he ever loved. Tears were still running down his cheeks as he began to speak, "You're just as I remembered you Lily. Beautiful as ever. You were what 20 years old when you had this done?"

Lily smiled down at him, "Yes, that would be correct. I'm afraid I can't say the same for you though. Not that you look bad mind you, but older. You're 41 now, right?"

"Does it show that much? But, no, I'm 49. Or I will be on my next birthday." Severus turned as he heard Sirius snicker, "Do you have something to say Mutt?"

"I always have something to say Snivelus. You know me. I just want to say that you do not age well. The crows feet you have by your eyes, and the grays in your hair give you the appearance of one much older."

For some reason, Severus found this funny. He laughed as he retorted, "This coming from someone who will never grow to puberty. You will always be kid, and never know the joy of growing up."

He laughed even harder at Sirius' answer, "Ya, cool isn't it. I'll never have to think like an adult. All the worries and cares I will never have to face. All I have to worry about, is Harry making sure that my frame is dusted once a week."

Severus watched as Lily left her frame, and then appeared in Sirius' portrait to smack him in the back of the head. "Will you shut up, so that Severus and I could have a nice talk."

"Sorry Lily pad. I'll shut up, since you asked so nicely." he answered as he rubbed his head. Lily went back to her frame.

"Severus, before we go any further, I have to tell you that I forgive you. If you hadn't buried yourself in research for your boss, I would have told you this long ago. Why you did what you did, is your own personal business. Why you did it to me, hurt me more than anything that had ever been done to me before. Even more than how Petunia treated me. But I knew it was because you did not want to lose face in front of your house mates."

"That wasn't the only reason I did it Lily. I saw I was losing you and it hurt. I know now, that you never really loved me in the way I wanted you too. It was like you loved me as you would a brother, and that was not what I wanted. I wanted you to be in love with me. If I couldn't have that, then I felt all you had was sympathy for me, and that I could not take. So, when you stood up for me I let loose those feelings, and hurt you in the only way I could. Your pride. I could never hurt you physically."

"I knew that as well, but it still didn't stop me from wanting to run away from you Sev. I didn't want to put you down in front of your friends. I also couldn't show my feelings off in front of these two gits." Lily said as she nodded her head left and right.

James, who had been quiet up until then spoke up, "Severus, from the start, I took you as a threat for the one whole stole my heart from the first time I saw her. I was young and quite full of myself back then. Later, as I grew out of this frame of mind, I saw that Lils didn't love you like I pictured her for. I saw that she loved you as a friend. When Pads tried to get you hurt, I could not stand by and let that happen. He never grew up, and he didn't think of what might have happened if his plan worked. Lily still had feelings for you, and I wouldn't let those feelings get between her and I, if she lost that friendship. I did the only thing I could do, and that was to stop you from going into the shack, and face what would have been your certain death to another one of my friends. If Remus had taken your life, he would have never been the same person he was. I kind gentle sole who would never hurt anyone. So, that night, I essentially saved all five of us."

Harry, Luna and Tonks backed out of the room to let the others talk. There was nothing they could say to add to the feelings that they all shared. Harry just hoped that Pads would not say something that would hurt the healing that was going on.

Harry took them to the kitchen where he made them all teas, and they sat and had their own talk. Tonks saw that Harry and Luna sat a little closer together, and were comfortable with they way they were. She thought she might begin the chat with a question, "Luna, where are the twins?"

"OH, Molly asked all the grand kids over for Rose's birthday. We knew that Remus and you were coming over, and there would be enough help from the rest, so we just dropped them off and came back here. Molly will call us when it's time for them to come back. Probably after lunch. Now, where are Teddy and Leia?"

"Mum wanted to take them shopping with her. Dobby is cleaning their rooms while they are out. Harry, he is a blessing. He looks after the kids as if they were his own. Teddy doesn't appreciate him like Leia does. After ten years, he hasn't aged a bit. I wish I could say the same."

Harry just said, "Tonks, I don't know how to say this, but there is nothing wrong with the way you look. Age has done nothing but make you more attractive. You do not look any older than Luna, and she is only what, 29 Luna?"

"Harry James Potter, do I really look that old. I'm only 27. You make me sound like I'm over the hill. But Harry is right Nymphadora. You do look young for your age."

"Why is it that when someone else calls me that it sounds so gross, but when you say it Luna, it sounds right? I mean I have hated that name since I have been able to pronounce it."

"Because I think it is a beautiful name, and if I have a girl, I just may name her that. Nymphadora. I like the way it rolls around on your tongue before it leaves the mouth. Of course, I will have to find a father for her. You don't happen to know who that might be, do you Tonks?"

She couldn't help it, Tonks exploded out into laughter. She knew what Luna was eluding to. She knew of Luna's affection towards Harry. Had known it since Luna and her met a year after Harry disappeared. She was probably the only one Luna actually confided in. They were friends from their first meeting. "I haven't the foggiest Luna. How about you Harry, do you know who could be the father of the next Nymphadora. Damn, even when I say it, it doesn't sound right."

"Isn't it kind of early about talking of a father for a child that right now is just a thought? I mean if you are considering marrying again, I know there are many out there that would be more than happy to be that person. None of which I know off hand."

"I guess you will just have to wait and see Luna. I am sure he is out there somewhere, like Harry said." Tonks winked to Luna.

Luna smiled, "Yes, I imagine he is, and just doesn't know what he is missing. I do hope he finds me soon though. I do like the name and would love to say it a hundred times a day, as I am looking at my daughter. While I am snuggled in the arms of her father, who is watching our sons wrestle on the floor."

"You paint a very nice picture Luna. I like how you brought your characters into play. It is good to see you are getting through your sorrow." Harry commented.

"It is because of you that I got through it Harry. Don't go passing on the glory to someone else. Of course Dobby did take a big part in it. But it was just to get you started. You took over from there."

"You have helped me just as much as I helped you Luna. These past few weeks have been great. If you were not here, it would not have been so. I would have got by, because of Mum, dad and Sirius, but you and the children have done more for me than anyone could have hoped for."

Tonks just sat back and watched the two throw compliments back and forth to each other. She knew that eventually, Luna would get through he thick barrier Harry built around himself. She could see it start to crumble now. Soon he would realize what he had sitting next to him, was his future.

TM-}

And thus begins the battle of Luna trying to win Harry's heart. I believe in the next chapter, Harry will ask Luna out for their first date.

I hope no one thinks it was too easy for the way I had Harry and Ginny get over their obstacle. I didn't want a long drawn out scene. I felt that with Ginny loving Dean, and with her children, it would be easier for her to agree with Harry's thought.

I added the scene with Severus and Lily, because it had not been brought up yet. I left it, because I wanted to share what Harry, Tonks and Luna had to say with each other. I may begin the next chapter with the rest of the conversation between Severus and Lily, or I may just have Remus join the three and tell them what went on. I don't know yet.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 11

A/N: I wish to start this chapter with a sad note. I hope this note will not be too long, but I have to say it. May 17, 2012, a legend died. One that I liked very much. Donna Summer was 63 years old when she died of cancer.

The story is one that I didn't know of until I read her biography. She was born in Dorchester Ma, 20 miles from where I was born. She was born on December 31st 1948, 24 days before I was born. I wish I had met her back then. Unfortunately, I never did.

To honor her, I dedicate this chapter to her, and will use one of her songs to bring Harry and Luna together. It was going to happen next chapter, but I can make this work. You all know my fondness for music, and I have used it number of times through out my stories. Well I will use it once again, with Donna's song {Love to Love You Baby} Luna will hear it on Sirius' tape player, and start singing it.

I know I don't usually do this in my stories, but I hope it gives everyone a chance to find the song and play while reading the story. If you never heard it before, it was the song that started her popularity.

I wish to take this time, and wish Donna a fond goodbye. Donna I hope you can find peace with your maker as you stand before the gates of Heaven. I know that you became spiritual in your later years. I hope it was enough to get you through the gates. Rest In Peace Donna Summer.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TM-}

Remus had been quiet during the start, and was the only one to see Harry, Tonks and Luna leave them. He was torn between leaving with his wife, or staying behind and listen as his friends got reacquainted. The decision was taken out of his hands, when Lily asked, "Remus, aren't you going to join in our conversation? You have been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No Lils, I was just letting Severus take the floor, after missing you for all these years. We have become quite close since I rejoined the school staff. I was even the Best Man at his wedding."

"SEV, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE MARRIED. When did that happen? Who is she? Why didn't you say so from the beginning? Do you have any children?" Lily was ecstatic.

"I didn't see where it fir into any of our conversation so far. I was going to tell you. We have been married for six years now. I married Elisabeth Turner. She ran an apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. No, we have no children as of right now. I believe I may be Barren due to the ingredients I have used in the past. I would love to have children of my own."

"Well, have you tried the fertility potion to boost your sperm count?"

"I have, but it didn't work. I have tried everything, but nothing works."

"Have you tried a cleansing solution on your system to get all of the bad pollutants out of your body."

"A cleansing solution? I hadn't thought of that. It may work. Like scourgifying my inner workings. Which one do you think I should use Lily?"

"I think the Alenta Body Purification potion. It is supposed to clear all contaminants and flush your system. Works better than the Milgrue Body Cleansing potion for infections and bacterias."

"Yes, I see your point, I not only want to kill the contamination, I want it out of my body. Thank you Lily. I hope this works, as Elisabeth wants a child before she is too old to bear children. I believe Neville just harvested some mandrakes, and Aloe plants. I should have it done by the weekend. Now, is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"You spoke of Neville like he was your friend. Did Frank and Alice become friends with you as well?"

"No, Frank and Alice have been in the special care unit at St. Mungo's for the uncurables. When you and James were taken from us, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rebastan attacked them and used the Cruciatus on them for too long a period. It took away their memories. I have made friends with Remus, Neville and Filius. Maybe not the Marauders, but we do have our moments. We do get help from the twins though. As a matter of fact, I have used some of their prank potions for creating better potions in special areas."

Lily thought about it for a minute then asked, "Do the twins have memory prank in their stock?"

Remus jumped in on this, "Lily, I could kiss you. Sev, they have that potion that puts memories into your head. What do they call it? OH yeah, You Know Poo. It may not be the type of memories you need, but you could get them to change."

Sirius and James were laughing their arses off. "You Know Poo? That sounds brilliant. Why didn't we think of that Moony?" Sirius barked out.

"Because I have better things to think about, rather than Poo. They do have a wickedly brilliant mind those two do. If Fred had not been brought back, I doubt that WWW would be this popular. Together, they rule the Alley. And soon Hogsmeade."

Severus shuddered, "They didn't buy out Zonko's did they?"

"YUP. Seems old Zonks had been losing money since the twins opened up shop. It got worse when they started their mail order catalog. Now anyone hardly visits Zonko's during a Hogsmeade weekend. They do visit the post though. It seems the school owls are trained to detect WWW mail order catalogs. They are brought right to the Head Mistress. She has gotten right sneaky in her senior years."

"Remus, do you think this You Know Poo could actually be used for Memory modification? I have seen it, but after reading the name, I passed on it. How do they come up with these things is beyond me. The names are certainly grabbers though."

Sirius spoke up again, "Hey Remus, do you think you could bring us some of their products to look at?"

Lily looked disgusted, "What are you going to do with them Pads? You can't touch them or smell them. What use could they be to you?"

"On their side of the portrait, they are no good to me. But if I can copy the ingredients, maybe James and I could make it on this side of the portrait. OUCH! LILS THAT HURT."

"It will get worse if you think you are going to be making You Know Poo on this side of the portraits. I don't even want that stuff near my portrait. Do you understand me? BOTH OF YOU ."

"Yes dear. I understand you perfectly." James reported.

Sirius on the other hand, "What was that Lils? I didn't quite hear you. Please speak a little louder."

Lily slipped in behind Pads, without him noticing, and yelled into his ear. "NO POO FOR YOU. DID YOU HEAR ME THAT TIME DIM WIT."

Sirius had both hands to his ears, "Yes, but I doubt I'll ever hear anything again."

Severus and Remus were sitting back in their chairs laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes.

This was when Tonks came in and got her companions. Rem, Sev, time to go. Before he could leave, Sirius asked Remus to put some music on, he didn't care what. Before he left the room, Sirius was singing to {Bad Company}. The three then bid the portraits goodbye, but doubted if they were heard, Sirius was singing so loud.

Harry and Luna were in the sitting room, waiting for the three to return. Once they were there, they wished each other good bye. And soon Harry and Luna were alone. Harry then said, "Lorcan and Lysander should be ready to return home, do you want me to get them, Lu?"

"Lu. When did you come up with that, Harry? And yes if you don't mind. I need to use the Loo."

"OK. And I just thought I might be a little more friendly if I came up with a nickname for you. If you don't like it, I'll drop it."

"No, please use it for a while, until I either get used to it, or get disgusted with it. I'll let you know if it becomes disgusting."

"Right. Be back in a bit LU." Harry laughed as he left. Luna was laughing as well, as she climbed the stairs. She stopped when she heard music coming from the library. She walked in and saw Lily and James in the same frame dancing to the song that was playing. Then she saw her leave James' frame and went to Sirius' frame and danced with him to the next song, which was much faster. Luna went to the Loo, but came right back and sat down to listen to the music. When the music stopped, she looked to the portraits.

"That was the last song on the tape Luna. You have to put in a different tape. They are in that box next to the tape player, sitting on that table." Sirius was pointing to the table.

Luna walked to the table, and searched the box. She found one that said Donna Summer Greatest Hits Vol 1 & 2. She would like to hear some music about summer, so she took the other tape out, and put it in. It took a minute then the music started.

The first song was a fast song that was called {On The radio}. It wasn't what Luna expected, but she liked it. Luna watched as James and Lily danced to the music and thought that they looked cute. The dance was one she didn't recognize, but looked like fun to do. Then the song ended, and switched to a new one. Luna took interest in this one, as it started out the way she felt.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY/DONNA SUMMER

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

AHAAW. LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

WHEN YOU'RE LYING SO CLOSE TO ME

THERE'S NO PLACE I'D RATHER YOU BE, THAN WITH ME,UH

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

DO IT TO ME AGAIN AND AGAIN

YOU PUT ME IN SUCH A AWFUL SPIN, IN A SPIN, IN-UH

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

AHAAW, LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY BABY,

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY BABY,

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY. LOVE TO LOVE.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY BABY,

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY BABY,

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY, LOVE TO LOVE.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY BABY,

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY BABY,

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY, LOVE TO LOVE.

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY BABY,

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY BABY,

LOVE TO LOVE YOU BABY, LOVE TO LOVE.

While the song was playing, Luna was watching the most erotic dance she had ever seen, between James and Lily. She had her hands behind his neck, while she had her legs positioned around one of his, and was rubbing herself up and down this leg. This went on for the entire song, and Luna got warm just watching. As did Sirius. She heard him say, "SHIT, that was so freakin hot. Lils, I didn't know you could dance like that. James, how were you able to keep yourself from doing her right there?"

Lily through over her shoulder, "It's called control Pads. Something you know nothing about. Now, how about you and I share a dance. Just don't expect the same dance. That is just for James."

Lily walked back to her portrait, and was joined by Sirius and they danced a more proper dance.

Harry brought the twins home, and sent them to their room to get ready for dinner, which meant a bath and change of clothes. He sent them to their room when he heard the music coming from the library. He looked in, and saw Luna mouthing the words being sung, and looked down the room to see his mum and dad doing that dance that brought shivers down his spine. Harry felt like he was in a steam bath it was so hot. He then watched as his mum left for her portrait, and Sirius went to hers, where they danced to the next song. Harry got up the nerve to walk in and went to Luna, and reached out his hand to her and when she took it, he took her to the portraits, and danced with her.

Luna kept Harry's back to the portraits so that she could watch Lily, and follow her steps. She did this for a few more songs until she realized that Lily had just been following the rhythm of the music with her body. It was like magic as she danced with Harry and his family. Then a new song came on, and saw Lily take the same stance she took for that other song. Luna followed suit, and put her hands behind Harry's neck, and positioned her legs like Lily's.

Both Harry and James stood still while the ladies did their dance. This time their moves were faster, following the rhythm of the music. Harry and James were sweating by the end of the song, as was Sirius. As a matter of fact, Sirius had to sit down to hide the fact of how he was affected.

They continued to dance, until the twins came down to see what was going on. Luna saw them, and pulled them over, and got them to dance as well. Of course nothing like the dance her and Harry had just done. Lily had to restrain herself too.

Once the tape was finished, Harry took Luna and the twins out to dinner, and then to do a little shopping. Harry took them to an electronic store where he bought a new stereo with larger speakers, and a CD player. Harry heard one being used as a demo, and loved the sound of the deep bass coming from the system. He had Luna help him find some CDs. He also bought a TV and a game system for the twins called a PlayStation II. There were also about forty games to go with it.

Once he had them home, he set up both systems, and let the twins play, as he and Luna along with his family danced.

Within a week, their numbers grew, as Remus, Tonks, Severus, Elisabeth and the children joined in. Then, when Leia started to complain, Dobby came over. Dobby was torn about which he wanted to do, Dance or play games. Leia liked the games, so to start out, that was what he did. But as Leia became absorbed in the game she didn't take notice as Dobby got up and went to dance.

Another week, and Ron and Hermione joined in bringing their children. Harry had to buy another TV and game system to keep the children happy.

The group kept getting bigger and bigger. Harry had to move the children and the TVs down to the sitting room as he had to buy two more complete systems to accommodate all of the children. He also had to buy twenty more games. He set the systems up in all four corners of the room.

In the library, Harry added more speakers to the system and moved all the chairs out of the middle of the room, to allow more space for people to dance. Fred, Angelina, George, Katie and their kids joined the party. Bill and Fleur, with their children did as well, however, Teddy and Victoire decided they would rather dance than play games.

Arthur and Molly was beginning to see less and less of their grand children, and when they asked about it, they decided to join the party when they were told what was going on. Draco and Astoria joined them as did Neville and Hannah. Draco asked if he could bring a friens and his wife, and soon Blaise and Tracy joined them with their kids.

Then finally, Dean and Ginny joined them along with their children. There was a party every night at #12. Though not every one was there every night, there was always six couples with their children there.

During one of the earlier sessions, Harry asked Luna if she would go on a date with him for dinner and a movie. Luna was only too happy to accept. It then became an every Friday night thing for them to go out for at least dinner, then either go to a movie, or back the house and dance.

Soon, it became more often that Harry and Luna went out. Sometimes with the kids, and most of the time without them, so that Harry and Luna could build what ever it was they felt for each other.

Harry and Ginny got over their uncomfortable feelings toward each other, and when her and Dean came over for the dance, they shared a couple together. When they danced, Dean and Luna were often dancing together. Draco and Astoria became more frequent visitors. Remus and Tonks were constant, as were Severus and Elisabeth. It made for more interesting dance partners. Two of the funniest sets were Ginny and Draco, and Tonks and Severus. They always chose the fastest songs to dance to.

Harry and Luna were sitting out one of the dances about two months after the dance party started. They were enjoying a drink, while listening to a song on the stereo by the WHO. Harry looked up at his mum, as they played a song called Pictures of Lily, and Harry loved the fact that both Severus and James were singing to her. He could see her swooning to the attention. The dreamy look in her eyes told Harry that she was enjoying the serenade. Then, Harry had the idea of putting Donna Summer back on, and every one watched as James, Lily, Harry and Luna danced to Love To Love You Baby. The temperature in the room must have raised about twenty degrees as every one was sweating when the song was over. At the end of the song, Harry did something he wished he did long ago. He pulled Luna into his arms, and kissed her with a deep passionate kiss. It lasted for a few minutes, and when he broke it off, Luna grabbed his lapels, and pulled him in for another. Sirius and James could not help it, as they let loose with the wolf whistles. Lily thought it funny, and added one of her own, which took everyone by surprise.

From that moment on, Harry and Luna looked for any reason what so ever, to kiss. Harry's affection for Luna was growing by leaps and bounds. Luna's had already been there, and was more than pleased that Harry was finally showing his.

Ron and Hermione saw the action between Harry and Luna becoming more intimate. Ron thought nothing of it, but Hermione was pleased that the two finally broke down the barriers they had built up around themselves, and were enjoying life. Hermione took this chance to ask Harry to dance with her, which Harry accepted. As they danced, Hermione talked.

"I always told you Harry that things would work out for you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did Hermione. I didn't think it would be like this, but, I like how it is turning out. Luna and the twins are like a miracle healing drug. I love the twins, and they love me. We have fun together, and they now call me Uncle Harry, rather than Harry. As for Luna. Hermione, I think I have fallen in love with her. I haven't told her that yet, but I want to. I just don't know how to approach the matter. I'm sure she feels the same way about me, but I'm not positively sure. What if she just likes my company because we have fun together."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you know you share a bond with her. You know she hates to be apart from you. Just look at her looking at us. Do you see jealousy there? She wants you back with her now. She hates that you're dancing with me, and wishes it was her in your arms. Let's just say, she has all the symptoms of being in love."

"Do you really think so Hermione, because I think I love her too as I already said. Hell, I know I love her. I can't ignore that feeling anymore. You're right, I have to tell her how I feel. I have to tell her she has stolen my heart, but she can keep it, if I can have hers in exchange."

"WHOA Harry. When did you become so deep. That was almost a marriage proposal. Not to me, mind you. However, I wish Ron would show that type of emotion. His romantic thoughts are all on a good meal, and a better Quidditch match."

"OH Hermione, I'm sure you're in there somewhere. Ron is a good guy, a good husband, and a good father. Maybe he doesn't express himself like others, but his heart is in the right place."

"I know that Harry, but he is so easy to tease that I even do it to him when he's not there to hear it. And I do love him. He is a lovable git."

"Well, as long as you two know you love each other, there is nothing else to it. Now, since the song has come to an end, and before Luna starts throwing real daggers at me rather than with her eyes, I believe I will ask her to dance. And thank you Hermione, for being the best friend I ever had."

"You're welcome Harry. You are my best friend as well." and Hermione gave him a hug before going off to find where Ron was hiding himself.

Harry walked up to Luna, "Would you care to dance pretty lady?"

"OH, are you done with that other pretty lady already. I didn't see you leave her. I must have been looking at some hot guy on the dance floor. I guess it would not hurt to have one dance with you. Maybe it will, help me to find that hottie." Luna sighed.

"Well then, I hope I don't distract you too much from your search while we dance." he pulled her into his arms and moved her around the floor. Her eyes locked on his the entire time they danced. Her eyes were not the gray color they were in school. They were a silver blue color that was the most beautiful color he ever saw. He could fall into those pools and drown, but he would be happy to do so.

They had danced for three straight songs never taking their eyes away from each other. Harry had to admit to himself, he was indeed in love with this beautiful woman he was dancing with.

TM-}

A/N: Well, there it is. Harry has finally accepted his love for Luna. I hope it didn't seem rushed.

I know that having author's notes before and after a chapter is not considered kosher, but this was a special chapter, and I hope you forgive me for doing it.

I will now end this with one final goodbye to the Queen of Disco. Goodbye LaDonna, and I hope you continue to flourish during your next great adventure. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	12. Chapter 12

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 12

Severus had been working on the two ideas that were given to him by Lily and Remus. Lily's had been tougher than he thought. He thought the Mandrake had to be mature for it to be effective, but he was wrong. It had to be used when it was ready for it's first replanting. This took a few days for Neville to get it to him. After he finished the potion, he took it, and about vomited it all out before it took affect. He managed to keep it down, and felt it as it seemed to scrub at all the surfaces that his brewing had damaged. He thought that when it was done, it would resurface as the vomit he first felt when he took the potion.

Oh how wrong he was. When the potion had completed his work, he felt the urgent need to run to the loo and set a spell. He barely made it, when he exploded into the toilet. It was not a nice feeling as it burned on it's way out. He felt like his arse was on fire. It also felt like it was never going to end. However when it was finally through he knew that what Lily had suggested had worked.

The test he now performed had proven this, as Elisabeth was pregnant with their child. The test was positive.

The second idea of Remus' also proved to be a challenge. The sample he had of the twins prank You Know Poo was a simple enough mixture, but it really didn't give a memory to it's user. All it did was show the person how much he or she didn't know. How could that help with the situation of the Longbottoms. He took the bottle of the prank and read the ingredients and still no answer was found. He stared at the bottle for several minutes going over everything in his mind, trying to conceive a way to make it work. He read the label once again. {For those who think they know. You Know Poo.} There was something about that phrase that bugged him. For those who think they know. What if they didn't know. How could that work to his advantage. You Know Poo. What in the bloody hell was that supposed to mean. It's not a memory potion. It shows you what you don't know. It shows you what you don't know! That's it. For a person that had knowledge, it shows that person that his or her knowledge was not as much as they thought. If a person has no knowledge, then the potion was useless. If he were to add a memory to the potion, then maybe it could stir up some of the users own memories. It would have to be a strong memory for it to work though. He didn't know if Neville had a strong enough memory of his mother and father. Only one person that he knew of did.

His visit to Augusta Longbottom gave him what he hoped he needed as he left her carrying two small vials filled with a memory of both Alice and Frank. Severus would add one from Neville. It was his hope that the memory of all four added to the potion from the twins would create the working potion to bring Alice and Frank back. It was Severus' contention that if the Poo, which was the stimulant, and the memories of the four Longbottoms combined, would be strong enough to bring them back with the family.

With the two new ideas now brought to fruition, he was so happy that he went running through the hall of the school yelling like a banshee, "Remus, Neville! I did it!"

He continued to scream as he ran, "Remus, Neville, where are you?"

Finally he got a reaction from the fourth member of the friendship. Filius stuck his head out the door. "Severus, what is going on? Why are you screaming like a girl?"

Instead of answering him, Severus picked him up and continued running down the hall, Filius yelling "Put me down you big buffoon."

Severus finally got the attention of those he sought. It also got the attention of Professor McGonagall. It seemed that they were all in conference. All three were laughing at the scene of Severus running down the hall with the screaming and kicking Filius tucked under his arm. Severus pulled up when he reached his fellow Professors. He put Filius down, and looked to his friends. "I did it. I got them both to work!"

Minerva and Filius were staring blankly at the potions master, while Remus and Neville looked like they had just been told the most amazing new. Of course to them, it was the most amazing news they had heard in quite some time.

Neville was the first to speak. "You said both of them? You Know Poo will work?"

"If it doesn't, then nothing ever will. The memories worked perfectly with the Poo."

Remus then asked, "And the second?"

This brought a smile to the face of Severus, "I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a father. Isn't it great?"

Remus tried to hold back the laughter he wanted to let loose with, "So when are you going to tell Elisabeth of your condition?"

"Right now. She is going to be thrilled at the news."

Filius wanted in on the act, "So Severus, how far along are you?"

"I figure one month. I'm going to be a father. I can't believe it." He joined in with the other four who were laughing at his antics. He thought they were just laughing because they were happy for him.

When everything calmed down, Severus reached into his pockets and pulled two vials from his robes and handed them to Neville. "Now, don't expect an immediate reaction. If they work, your mum and dad will be getting their memories back slowly. It could take a few days for them to get enough to bring them back to you and Augusta. If nothing happens after five days, then the potions failed. Let's just hope they work."

Minerva took this lapse of quiet to ask, "So Severus, are you experiencing any morning sickness yet?"

Severus looked at her weirdly. "Why would I be having morning sickness?"

"That usually happens to one who is pregnant."

Severus looked at her even closer, trying to figure out what she was saying. He thought back on what he said to the four. Then his face turned a brilliant red. Humiliation was not his best color. "I was excited, alright. You know what I meant. But it is brilliant, isn't it?" he smiled once more.

Remus put his hand on his shoulder, "Yes it is my friends. I am so happy for you and Elisabeth. Do you know what you want?"

Severus thought about it for a minute then smiled even bigger, "One of each would be magnificent."

"That it would Sev, that it would. Now. If we are done Minerva, I think there are a few people who would like to hear the news our friend has to share."

"Do you think I could go and hear their reactions Remus. I would like to chat with Lily also."

"I think she would like that also. Neville would you like to go with us?"

"You're kidding right? I have a very important mission of my own. I have to go get Granny and then visit someone we wish to see again. Minerva, do you think I could use your floo?" Neville asked.

"You didn't have to ask that Neville, of course you can. Good luck, I hope this works out for you and Augusta."

Neville gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you all. I'll catch up with you later." and Neville took off running for the head office.

Remus looked at the four left, and he hooked his arms with Sev's and Minerva's while she took Filius' arm. They skipped down the hall, and Remus was singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of OZ."

TM-}

Harry knew that Luna was planning a surprise birthday party for him, and he had a surprise of his own. He had yet to give the gifts he had taken from his vault to his friends, and he had them all wrapped. He was going to be giving them as gifts to them all. The best one was the book he was giving to Remus. He knew he was cured of the ailment, but if he could cure the other people who shared the curse then his dream would come true, and the full moon would only affect the lovers of the world.

The past month and a half had been filled with happiness for Harry. His relationship with Luna, Lorcan and Lysander had strengthened to the point where he felt they were his family. He needed to talk to the twins, and ask them if they would consider him for there dad. Not their father, as only Rolf had that claim. He also wanted to know if they would like a little sister. Neither him or Luna had brought that up to the twins as yet.

He got the chance, when the five Professors showed up and asked if they could visit the portraits. Tonks asked if Luna could join them as well.

Luna knew she wanted to talk about the party she was planning and agreed. They left Harry with the twins, and he brought them to the kitchen and gave them a glass of juice and some cookies.

"Guys, can I talk to you about something. I have to ask you a very important question that concerns your mum and I."

Lysander looked from his cookie, "Please tell me and Lorcee you are going to ask mum to marry you."

Harry's jaw dropped. "How in the world did you know that? I have been fearing this moment for a few days now. And here it is, you want me to ask her?"

Lorcan giggled, "Uncle Harry, I don't know if you have been paying attention, but when you and mum are sitting together, where are Lysee and I?"

Harry thought for a minute. He never considered why he never saw the twins when he and Luna had gotten intimate. "I guess in your room. So, tell me Oh Wise Ones where have you been?"

Lycee had a sage look and answered, "Watching. Waiting. Learning. Accepting."

Harry's brilliant remark to this was "HUH?"

Lorcan giggled once again, "We were watching you and mum. We never saw her so happy, not even with our father. We waited to hear you tell her how you felt about her, and how she felt about you. We were learning how to deal with this show of affection. We were trying hard to accept the fact that you and mum loved each other, and if we could learn how to call you dad."

Harry smiled at that answer, "And did you?"

Once again with his sage look, Lysee said "No." after a few hard seconds, both Lorcan and Lysander broke into a laugh. "Of course we did, DAD."

Harry pulled them into a hug, kissing their foreheads then tickling them relentlessly. The twins were in a fit of laughter when Harry finally stopped, "So you think it is right for me to ask you mum to marry me?"

"It would be so wrong for you not to ask." Lysander seemed to be the serious one of the two. And well beyond his age in wisdom. "Uncle Harry, you know how much mum cares for you. Not just cares, but loves you. If you were to ask her, she would probably become a blubbering mess, and not be able to answer right away. You would finally calm her down enough for her to answer you. Of course the answer would be, 'I have to ask the children how they feel.' for which you will say, 'They already accepted me.' then she will say, 'Let me think on it.' after five seconds she will scream 'YES!' then you will kiss."

"How old are you Lysee? I swear, even your Aunt Hermione doesn't think that much into an answer."

"Having her for an Aunt has set my goal in life. I want to be a brilliant know it all. Lorcy thinks I'm nuts. Mum thinks I'm cute. Aunt Hermione thinks I'm brilliant, which I tend to agree with her on that one. Where as Uncle Ron thinks I need a new role model."

"Well, except for Ron's point of view, I think they were right. Thank you guys for giving me the chance to be happy again. You don't know what it means to me to be accepted by the both of you."

TM-}

When the six people walked into the Library, they had to laugh. Sirius and James were wrestling in Sirius' frame, and Lily was in James' frame watching the idiots. She was shaking her head, then looked up to see them enter the room. When she saw Minerva she yelled out, "Minerva. It's so good to see you!"

James and Sirius quit wrestling and Sirius yelled out, "Minnie and Filius what a surprise."

James nodded, "Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick what a pleasure. To what do we owe this honor?"

Minerva and Filius stepped forward. Minerva went to Lily, "Hello Lily, it's good to see you as well." She then turned to James and Sirius, "James it is a pleasure to see you as well. I haven't been able to get away to see you, and thought it was time." she then looked at Sirius, ". As you full well know, My name is Minerva, not Minnie." she had her wand in her hand and had it aimed at him. With just a faint movement she sent a slight stunner which caught him in a region he didn't know she could hit, and he jumped.

"How the hell did you do that? I thought I was safe in here."

"It's not good to give away ones secrets now is it Mr. Black. Now, before we get into some serious talking, and I don't need you comments on that Mr. Black, I think you all need to hear what Professor Snape has to tell you."

Severus stepped forward, and took up a position in front of Lily. "Lily, I don't know what to tell you. Your idea was perfect. I took your advice, and the potion. The result was Elisabeth is now pregnant. I'm going to be a father Lily. Can you believe it?"

Lily smiled back at her friend. "I'm so happy for you Sev. For both of you. Elisabeth must be thrilled."

"She doesn't know yet. I didn't want to disturb her at work. I wanted to rush right over and tell her, but thought it best to wait. I can't thank you enough for your help Lily. It means so much to me to have you for a friend. But that is not all the news I have to share with you. However, I don't know the results of that one just yet."

Sirius wanted to be funny so he said, "What, you don't know if you want a boy or a girl? Or maybe one of each? That is a tough decision. I would go for the gusto, and pray for two."

Severus turned to the mutt, "I have already decided that you reject from the pound. Of course I would like twins, with one of each. I will take what ever is offered and love him or her or both. What I have to say is that Neville is at this moment, in St. Mungo's administering the Poo Potion to his parents."

Lily took on a sour look to her face, "You actually used that vile concoction on my friends Severus Snape? How could you?"

"I used it because like many of their other creations, it was quite brilliant. The name does not make the potion. The twins try to make their creations funny to sell them to the public. In essence, they are work of arts. If the twins realized how well their products worked so well with other potions, their fame would spread throughout the world. They would be rich beyond their imagination."

"So you're telling me that You Know Poo is a brilliant memory restorer?"

"Not in itself. What it does, is if a person knows something, the potion shows them that what they think they know is not actually the truth, as they know it."

Sirius shook his head, "That didn't make any sense. How can something make a person think otherwise from what they know? If they know something, how could it be wrong?"

"I didn't expect you to see the brilliance of the product. All it is really, is a misconception potion. However, it is a stimulant for the mind. If you remove the misconception, and add memories to the potion, it could stimulate the brain by showing it the memories instilled into the potion. I made memories I took from both Andromeda and Neville, and added them to the potion. In affect, it would make their brain a pensieve, for them to see these memories, and hopefully bring back their own memories."

Lily had never felt prouder of her friend. "I can't believe you took something called that atrocious name, and created something that could bring our friends and Neville's parents back. Even if it doesn't work Sev, Neville will be thankful because you took the time to try and help."

Filius then got into a talk with Sirius and James, while Remus and Minerva talked with Lily. Tonks and Luna went and sat down to talk and not disturb the others. Molly agreed to the plan to have the party at the Burrow. She got Fleur and Vickie to help her. Tonks helped when ever she could, as well as Hermione. Luna was their insurance that Harry would not make any unannounced visits.

It may be the first time that Luna was unaware of Harry's thoughts. If she knew of them, then she would have known that he was planning on turning the tables on some of the guests.

The twins were in on the plans, and they came up with a fireworks display that put every one in stitches. It would be like the display they used in their seventh that marked their departure from Hogwarts. Only in this one, it wasn't Delores the dragon was chasing, it would be Harry on his broom, during the Tri Wizard Tournament. They also made some banners for the occasion.

Ginny was thinking for a good gift for Harry, and came up with a solution. Both Dean and Colin would be needed for it. She knew Colin would do his part, and hoped that Dean would do his part. She was surprised when he told her it was a brilliant idea, and got started on it right away. With only ten days, she hoped he had enough time to finish it, what with the workload he already had.

Ginny was finally getting over her dreams she had of Harry. She knew that although she still loved him, it was the love of a very good friend. The talk they had went a long way in helping her get over the loss. The dances they shared in the Manor helped as well. It showed her that they could still maintain this level of caring and still carry on with their lives without worry about hurting each other.

Hermione and Ron were also working on their gift for Harry. They knew Harry would not want anything expensive or extravagant. But it still had to be special. Hermione thought on this for awhile, and came up with an idea. When she told Ron of it, he thought at first it was a silly idea, but then he thought that it was not as silly as he believed. He knew how Harry loved gifts from the heart more than anything. He told this to Hermione, and she leaped into Ron's arms and kissed him with more passion than the one they shared in the RoR when Ron tried to protect the elves. Ron was now glad that he agreed with Hermione's thought, and tried to picture her after she presented Harry with the gift.

The two shared the thought of how Harry and Luna looked so much better now that they were spending time together. They both remembered the dance that they had that night that left everyone ready to run home, jump into bed, and have their way with their mate. It was the hottest thing either of them ever saw. Hermione talked with Luna later, and asked her to teach her the dance. She almost died when Luna said, "Hermione, that was no dance. It was my way of showing Harry that I wanted him. I saw Lily doing it to James, and like you, I asked her to teach me it. She told me that it was her getting off on James' leg. I almost had another accident, when she said that. She told me it was her version of a stripper's pole dance. She used the same dance when Harry played Hot Stuff on the stereo."

"And you were comfortable doing it in front of everyone?"

"Hermione, you thought it was a dance, and you are the smartest witch I know. Why would anyone else think any different?"

"Did you...you know?"

"You mean did I have an orgasm? You wouldn't believe how intense it was. I think Harry knew it as well. We haven't done anything yet, but I believe that was the closest we ever came to doing it. Harry was having trouble controlling himself."

"So was everyone else that was there. I wanted to grab Ron and the kids, run home, put the kids to bed, then shag the hell out of him. If I had known you were rubbing yourself off, I would have tried it as well. I know I will the next time you play that song. I may have to practice it a little before showing off though."

Luna laughed, "Practice makes perfect."

Hermione laughed as well, "It does, doesn't it."

That had been two weeks ago, and she had Ron be her partner as she practiced. The following two hours after the practice was always special. She couldn't wait to try it out in front of everyone. Maybe on Harry's birthday. Her gift to herself and Ron.

TM-}

The potion that Neville gave his mum and dad had been administered by the healer. Neville was watching them both. At first, there was no reaction. it was two hours before he saw his mum's eyes move beneath her lids. It was the first time he ever saw this from either of his parents. It gave him hope. Then he saw his dad have the same reaction. It was another four hours when the next event took place. His mum began moaning, as if she was having a dream. The moans then turned to talking. Neville about had a heart attack when he heard her say, "My baby. Oh Neville, my son. You made me the happiest person in the world." All Neville could think of was she was thinking of when he was born.

Then his dad went into the same stage. His talk was different then his mum's. He moaned for a much shorter period of time. Then he began talking to who he presumed was Grans. "He is beautiful mum. He brings a light to this dark time. I hope that he and James and Lily's boy can be friends. It would be so special to us."

Neville listened as more and more of their thoughts came out. Then Neville realized that these were their own thoughts, not the ones implanted into their minds. He now knew that that the You Know Poo was going to work, and he would soon have his mum and dad back with him and Grans.

On the second day, much earlier than Severus expected, Alice Longbottom opened her eyes to see someone sitting on her bed. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open. She looked closely at him, and then she screamed, "Neville my boy, it is you. My dreams were not dreams, they were telling me to wake up and see you."

Neville jumped when he heard the scream come from his mum. He had been thinking of the moment that they would both awaken. It would seem that the moment was now. He turned to his mum, and was pulled into the greatest hug he ever imagined. The hug of a mother for her son.

They hugged for ten minutes, talking into each others ear, when they heard Frank stirring. They both watched as his eyes popped open and began looking around at his surroundings He saw Alice holding hands with a man he didn't know, but for some reason recognized. Then it hit him, "Neville, is that you?"

"Yes father, it's me. Welcome home."


	13. Chapter 13

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Neville and Augusta were still in shock after their wonderful reunion. Alice and Frank being back after all these years was a blessing they never expected, but always wished for. This was because of the friendship Neville had made with Remus, Severus and Filius. A stranger friendship than one might expect since at the beginning, Severus was not one to make friends. He even went out of his way to make sure he had no friends.

Neville thought back on the things Severus did to keep his enemies at a distance. He was the reason that Neville began his schooling as a weak and pathetic student. It took Harry to get him to believe in himself.

Then there was the third year incident where Severus was the one to disclose to the school that Remus was a werewolf. This created such a stir, that Remus was forced to give up his teaching position. Luckily, Remus expected something like this, and banked all his earnings while teaching. His spending was done wisely, and was able to maintain a meager life that took him to his marriage of Tonks. He didn't have much to offer her at the beginning, but what he offered her, she accepted eagerly.

Severus continued on with his fear of making friends in Harry's fifth and sixth year. The sixth year was the worst, as it set up the situation they were currently in. His murder of Albus Dumbledore ended Harry's relationship with Ginny. But it did not end his love for her, or her for him.

In the ten years that followed, Remus was once again given a Professorship, as was Neville. Severus returned as the Potions Professor, and a changed person. From the start, Remus and Severus became friends along with Filius. When Neville was asked to replace Professor Sprout, he gladly took the post, as Hannah was expecting their first child, and he wanted a more stable position for his family. It took a while for Neville to take to Severus, but with Remus' help, it came about. Now the four, or should he say eight, were more than friends. Neville even made Filius the godfather of his son Frank. Minerva was the Godmother.

When Neville told Severus and Remus about his parents, a tear was seen rolling down Sev's face. Neville questioned this, and Sev explained, "You have to understand Neville, that if I had listened to Lily from the start, none of this would have happened, and I still might have Lily, James, and that canine pretender here with us. Frank and Alice would never have been subjected to what they had to endure. Harry would not have to endure what he did."

Neville thought on it a bit, "That may be true Severus, but if things turned out the way you just explained it, we might still be fighting the war, and many more people might not be with us right now. Yes, maybe things looked bad for the past ten years, but since Harry came back to us, things are looking up, don't you think?"

Remus went even further, "He's right you know. Sev, think about it. If things went the way you just brought up, we may never have known a way to defeat Voldemort. Harry would not have become the Chosen One. Instead of trying to find ways to come back, he would have been looking for ways to take control even earlier than he did. Harry's distraction he caused Voldemort saved us in the end. Once he took control of the Ministry, and lost Umbridge to the Dementors, he began to lose that control. He was fighting a war on two fronts. Eventually the Muggles would begin to strike back. They may seem weak, but believe me they had their ways to take the battle to him. If things didn't work out the way they did, he would have taken control of the Ministry earlier, and then set his sights on taking control of the muggle world. If that had happened, then all would be lost."

As much as he hated to admit it, Severus had to agree. Not that it made him feel any better. However, what happened next did.

As they were talking, Minerva walked into their meeting, followed by two more people. Alice and Frank walked in, and were pulled into hugs from Remus and Neville. Severus stood back to watch, and then was surprised when Alice left her hug with Remus, and walked over to hug him. "Thank you Severus. Neville told us what you and Remus did to bring us back. Our entire family owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing Alice. That is what friends are for. Now, sit and tell me how it feels to be back and fully awake. Has Neville brought you up to date on the state of affairs?"

Alice laughed at his way of asking, like this was a ministry meeting. "He has touched on certain subjects, but all he did was raise more questions."

Augusta joined them as they were talking, and they all took a seat, and Alice and Frank were brought up to date on everything. It took hours, which included two meals and a bit of firewhiskey for everyone. Hannah joined them before the second meal and she had her son Frank with her, who Alice took from her right away. The seven year old took to his Grandma right away, as well as his Grandpa.

Before the night was over, many laughs and many tears were shared by the friends. After twenty seven years, there was a lot to catch up on.

The following morning, it was time for Alice and Frank to catch up with three more old friends. Remus and Tonks took Teddy and Leia with them as they took the couple to Black Manor. Harry and Luna were playing with the twins when they called to come through. When Alice and Frank made it through, they thought they were being attacked. Luna went right to them for a hug, with out thinking. Taken back by this sudden move, Frank pulled Luna off Alice and was holding her arms to her side. He looked into her eyes, and that did it for him as he released her arms, and she went right into her hug for him. "UM, could you tell us who you are please, before my wife kills us both."

Luna pulled back, "Of course, I'm Luna Scamander, and these are my sons Lorcan, and Lysander. And this is Harry Potter."

Alice went right to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Harry, it has been so long since I last saw you. You look so much like Lily."

Harry stood there shocked. "How is it that everyone else says I look so much like my dad, and you say it is my mum I resemble?"

"What are they looking at when they say that? You have your mum's nose, eyes, lips, chin, and ears. All you have of your dad's is his mop."

Harry laughed, "Thank you Mrs. Longbottom. You don't know how much I like this different perspective on my looks. I heard I looked so much like dad so many times, I was beginning to think I was him. Now I don't feel like that anymore. Wait until I tell Severus. I can't wait to see what kind of an argument we could have over this."

They continued to talk on their way to the library, where Harry let them in to see the three in waiting. Harry, Luna and the twins left them as they entered the room.

Alice and Frank entered and looked around. Then to their right, they saw the portraits and went to them. "Lily, oh my god, it is so good to see you. And you too James. Sirius you look the same as ever."

Sirius smiled, "Is that good or bad? And hello Frank. Alice you look as lovely as ever."

Alice answered his question before the chance got away, "In my point of view, you look like the kid that never grew up. You can take that any way you want to. Now, Lily let's talk. Frank, you and the boys carry on your own conversation." and that was way their talk went for the entire afternoon.

TM-}

Hermione had been working on her gift to Harry for the entire ten days. She had to visit different people to get the required items to finish it, but finish it she did. She laid it on the table to admire it from a distance. Ron walked in and saw the finished item, and went over and ran his hand over it to feel the silkiness of it. It felt amazing, and really admired the work that Hermione put into it. He left the gift, and went to Hermione, and pulled her in to a hug and a kiss. "Everything about you is so amazing, do you know that? The truth. You give so much of yourself in everything you do. You care for everyone like they were family. Of course most of them are, but that is beside the point. You put up with my severe lack of social grace, etiquette, eating habits, and my obsession with Quidditch. You spend time with the kids. I don't know how you do everything you do, when there is only 24 hours in a day."

Hermione smiled at her husband, "I use a time turner. Now come here and give me a kiss, to start the morning off right." to which he was glad to oblige.

When they broke off the kiss, he asked, "Who all did you get to chip in their part for the gift?"

"Well, let's see. Me of course, Luna, Ginny, Molly, Tonks was a huge help, Elisabeth and believe it or not James."

"James? How did he help, and why was he the only man included in this?"

"Because he gave me access to something from Lily. Lily didn't even know he had it."

"Whoa, that will make it even more special for Harry. How did you think to ask James?"

"I didn't. Luna did and am I glad she did. Who would have thought of James as a collector of such items?"

"Me." Ron squeaked out.

"What? What do you collect, Ronald?"

Ron left the room, and came back with a box that he laid in front of Hermione. She took off the lid and saw six years worth of homework filling the box. "You saved your homework papers Ron?"

"Not mine, yours. I don't mind telling you, some of the places I had to fish some of it out of were disgusting. But it was worth it." Ron watched as Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She stood up, and grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss that took both of their breath away.

When they broke it off, she said, "That is the sweetest thing I ever have ever seen."

"Even sweeter than James'?"

"OH yes. This was way more sweet. It was you, thinking of me."

"It was always only you Mione, Even when I went through that thing with Lavender, it was always you I was thinking of. Wishing it were you kissing me instead of Lavender. That Won Won thing, if it had been you calling me that, It would have sounded so much better. However, don't even think about starting to call me that. If you do, I may have to start calling you what the twins used to call you, and you won't like it."

"What was it they called me?"

"Wormy!"

"Urghhh. I promise I will never call you that nickname, if you promise to never call me that."

"Deal." and he kissed her to seal the deal.

TM-}

Dean completed the gift for Harry in five days. He somehow rescheduled all other appointments for a week later, in order to finish it. When he showed it to Ginny she cried over it. Then they shared the most exquisite night of love ever in the history of man.

With the gift done, all Ginny had do think about was how they were going to get Harry to his party, without his knowing it. Luna already told her she suspected Harry knew something was up. Luna was the one who took the task to hand. Ginny asked if she needed help, but Luna said no, she had it covered.

The morning of July 31st, Harry was up and ready to face the day. He knew what was planned, but didn't know where. He had all his gifts shrunk down to give to those he had them for. He wished he could give one to all, but he had no idea who was going to be there, where ever it was.

He heard feet making their way down the steps, and looked at the door, where he saw Lorcan, Lysander, and Luna dressed for the day. The twins ran to him and hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. Luna walked over and Kissed him on the lips. "Harry, Minerva called earlier and asked for you to come to talk. She didn't say what it was about. And happy birthday."

"Thanks Lu. I think I will see her tomorrow. I have something I want to do today."

"You should go see her today, and then go do what you want to do."

"There is no rush Luna. I am sure what Minerva has to say, it can wait until tomorrow."

"Can't what you have to do, wait until tomorrow as well?"

"No, I think I have to do this today. I need to see Molly and Arthur about something."

"Why can't that wait until tomorrow?"

"Because Arthur will be at work."

"OH, OK then." Luna said with a disappointed sigh.

Harry thought he won out over her. So the party was at Hogwarts. Harry would take his cloak, and sneak in on the party and surprise every one.

When he arrived to the gates to the school, they opened for him, and he started up the path to the castle.

He was stopped only twenty meters onto the grounds by the deep voice of one he hadn't seen in many years.

"Harry? What are you doin here? Been a long time Harry since I last seen ya."

"Hello Hagrid." Harry was pulled into a hug similar to Molly's. "I was asked to come here by Professor McGonagall."

"Really? Why would she do that? She asked me to join her in town."

"So that is where it is?"

"Where what is Harry?"

"OH nothing Hagrid. I was just thinking out loud. You better get going to your meeting, I think I'll just wander around and remember what I have been missing about this place."

"OK Harry, see you around."

Harry watched as Hagrid took off for the gate, and threw the cloak over him. He followed Hagrid not too closely, and was taken back, when he disapparated. Harry didn't know he could do that without a wand. Now Harry was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He thought sure that the party was going to be here, but with Hagrid's strange behavior, and Minerva not being here, he had to be mistaken.

So, Harry did what he told Luna he was going to do, and Apparated to the Burrow. He walked to the gate, and saw that everything was quiet. He made his way through the yard, and for once was not greeted by Molly as he approached the door. He knocked on it, and he heard Molly say, "Come in."

He opened the door, and Molly turned and saw Harry and went to him and pulled him into a hug. "Harry, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you and Arthur about something. How are you mum?"

"I'm fine Harry dear. Arthur is in the den. Why don't you go join him, and I will be right in with some tea."

"OK thank you Molly." and he went to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted to, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" by everyone he knew, including Hagrid. Harry doubled over with laughter. He had been duped by his lovely lady.

Harry was led to the couch, and he looked as Molly brought in a cake that was large enough to feed every one here with two large slices for them all. He hoped that would be enough for Ron.

With the cake sitting in front of him, he was urged by everyone to blow out the candles. When he did, the fire works started to go off out side, and they all went out to watch the display. They only lasted for ten minutes, but it was the finale that made Harry laugh once more. He watched as their dragon works chased Harry's figure on his firebolt like it did during the tournament.

Once finished, they all went back inside for Molly's cake. He was surprised when Ron stopped at just one slice of cake. He looked to Hermione, and she patted her belly, then pointed to Ron's. He had to hold back his laughter.

Then the gifts started to be passed to Harry, and he began to open them. Most were clothes, which he could really use, but the last three were the ones that he cherished the most. He opened Hermione and Ron's first, and was taken back as he was looking at a wall hanging of the Gryffindor House emblem. What was amazing about it, was the softness of the texture. He looked to Hermione once again, and then saw her use a wand movement, and her charm was lifted, and Harry saw that she was wearing a new shorter hairstyle. A much shorter style.

"Yes Harry, the entire emblem is made with the hair of all the women you love. Mine, Ginny's, Molly's, Elisabeth's, Tonks', Luna's and believe it or not, your mum's."

The tears in Harry's eyes started to flow down his cheek. "How did you get mum's, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer, "I gave it to her son."

Harry turned around, and there were the three portraits on the wall. However, all three figures were in the center frame. James was the one who answered. "How did you get it to her? I mean is it possible for you to give something like that through the portrait?"

Lily laughed at that, "No Harry, it seemed you dad had a fetish while in school. He collected my hair every time I cut it. Silly git. It seems that Pads helped him out with his fetish by going through the trash to retrieve it for him."

Harry was still running his fingers over the emblem as he listened. He loved this gift so much. He went to Hermione and Ron, and hugged them both, and kissed Hermione on the lips. "Thank you Hermione, Ron. You don't know how much a appreciate this. Thank all you lovely ladies for this one of a kind gift."

He then went to Ginny and Dean's gift. Once it was unwrapped the tears got worse. He was holding a portrait of himself, Luna, and the twins sitting in front of the floo. The twins were sitting on their laps. Harry could not believe the beauty of the last two gifts, and the work done to complete them. Once again, he was hugging Dean, then he hugged Ginny, and then he surprised her with a kiss on the lips. It lingered a little longer than he intended, but, when he broke it off, he told them both, "Thank you so much Dean. This is beautiful. Ginny, I love you, and I am happy that we remained friends. It means more to me because of what we shared in the past."

Then he got to his last gift. A very small one. He pulled the paper of and saw a box that was about ten centimeters square. When he took the lid off, he was looking at a a picture of two letters A capital I, that sat on a capital U. Harry took the picture out of the box and tuned it over. There were some words.

Harry: I've got my (Turn the picture over). The rest of the gift will come later. LU.

Harry turned it back over, 'I've got my I on U.' Harry laughed and leaned over to Luna and kissed her deeply. This got the whole crowd making kissing noises, but none were louder than the two sets of twins.

Harry then said. "The evening is not over yet, There are more gifts to be opened." Harry started to pull packages out of his pocket, and handing out to the people he had their name written on the package. Luna opened hers first, to find a book entitled (Magical Creatures). It was thicker than the book Hagrid used in his care class. In it she found pictures of the creatures others thought she fantasized about. She also found a note. 'There will be more in just a few minutes, so please be patient my love. Harry'

She looked up to see Harry smiling at her. He gave her a wink, then turned to Remus who was just finishing unwrapping his gift.

Harry heard things like 'OH Harry you shouldn't have.' or 'Isn't it beautiful.' From Remus all he got were tears and "Thank you so much Harry. I know quite a few people who will be thanking you as well." and then he was lost in the book, with Severus reading over his shoulder.

He looked to see Ginny also in tears as she had Dean place the necklace on her neck, kissing it as he did so, "Harry. It's so beautiful, but why?"

"Because I couldn't think of a more beautiful place to show it off. Don't you agree Dean?"

"I am in complete agreement with you there Harry. It is a beautiful showcase."

Harry then turned to Hermione, who had not yet opened her gift. Ron hadn't yet either. "We wanted to wait until everyone was done Harry, so that we could thank you personally. Go ahead Ron, you first."

Ron tore open the paper, and pulled out an original copy of the Quidditch rules book. It was over three hundred years old, yet was in pristine condition. There was only one other known in existence. It belonged to the Quidditch League. Ron was running his hand over the cover, mumbling something. Then he looked up, "Where did you find this Harry? Do you know how rare this book is? The league was offered over a million galleons for their copy by Jeremy Sharper, the billionaire."

"And theirs isn't in as good of shape as this one Ron. Take care of it. Now Hermione how about you?"

Unlike Ron, Hermione took care opening her gift. She used magic to preserve the paper wrapping. She then unfolded the wrap, and stopped when the book came into view. What Ron got was priceless. What she got was leagues beyond that. The personal journal of the greatest wizard ever known. The Wisdom of Myrrdyn Emrys was completely hand written. She had to push the book away, which scared Harry thinking he had insulted her. "Hermione, did I do something wrong?"

"No Harry. I had to get it away from me, because I am crying, and I didn't want the ink to run on the pages. It is all hand written, Harry. Merlin himself wrote it. Do you know what that means?"

"I think it means you like it, or at least that's what I hope it means?"

"No Harry I don't like it. That is not even close to how I feel about it. Try honored. Ecstatic. Beyond elated. Thrilled to death. Dying to get home and start reading it. Wishing I would stop crying so I could open it. Come here and let me show you how happy I am." and when he did, Hermione pulled him to a kiss that he would never forget. Luna wouldn't let him. When Hermione finally pulled back from the kiss she whispered, "I have been wanting to do that for twenty years now Harry. Thank you for both the gifts."

"You're welcome Hermione. Now please will everyone take a seat, as there is one more gift for me to hand out." Harry walked to Luna and dropped down to his knee. When he did this, a large sigh went through the room. More than just Luna helped with the sound. "Luna, what I have to say to you is this. You have helped me get through a few rough times in my life. I think I have done the same for you. In this time we have spent together, I have grown to appreciate everything about you. I love your sons as if they were my own. I love you more than you could ever know. It is my wish to spend the rest of my days with you if you will have me. Would you Luna Scamander Marry me?"

There was silence for a few seconds then, "Harry, I would love to say yes, but, I have to ask the children first."

Harry glanced at Lysander who had a huge grin on his face. "They already know, and they told me to ask you. They have already accepted me Lu."

"Let me think about it Harry." Lysander's grin got wider.

"YES! I will marry you Harry." and Lysander fell to the ground laughing, as did Lorcan. Harry couldn't help it. He was on the floor as well. Luna was just staring at the three.

Harry looked up to see everyone wearing a puzzled look. Harry took that away when he said, "Everything Luna said in answer to my question, was told to me two weeks ago by Lysander. He is brilliant that one is. He takes after his Aunt Hermione."

Hermione blushed at Harry's words, and Ron said, "Lysander, I told you, you need to find a different role model. There is room for only one Hermione in this family."

Hermione didn't Know if she wanted to kiss Ron, or swat him in the head, so she swatted him in the head, then kissed his brains out. Literally. He couldn't form a complete sentence after the kiss. It lasted the better part of two hours for the affects of the kiss to wear off.

Harry could not remember a better birthday. Ever. This was the first day of the rest of his life. One in which three very important people would soon become a part of.

A/N: I know this was faster than usual in coming, but I had been wanting to write for about four days now.

With just two chapter left I think, I hope to have this done by weeks end. I hope you enjoyed this one, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	14. Chapter 14

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 14

A/N: In the last chapter, the gift that Hermione gave to Harry was a difficult one for me come up with. I had asked for help from another author, and he gladly gave me a suggestion. He didn't precisely say what it should be, but he said to use the hair in place of paint. It got me to thinking of what could she do with her hair that would take the place of paint, and pictures of Gryffindor House floated in my head. Thus the Gryffindor Shield and the house emblem. Thank you Aealket, your idea greatly helped me with that one.

Now with two chapters left to go, I am starting to think on my next story. And once again Aealket is in league with my thoughts. He didn't give me ideas, but he did support my idea for the story. If I do go with it, the title will be AVADA KEDAVRA. Lily will learn it's true meaning.

Although this story has had some very good reviews, and has had a good following, it has been the hardest story for me to write. One of my viewers said, 'Though it is not a Harry/Ginny story, you have done quite well with it.' Where this may be true, it does not mean I will do it again. One of these days, I will try and write why I am such a die hard H/G shipper. Yes I have had him share with others, but Ginny was still a part of it.

Merlin, but I am a windy one aren't I? I better get on with the story, before I bore you all to sleep.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TM-}

Platform 9 ¾ began to fill with students that were ready to begin another year at Hogwarts. If one were to look carefully, you could tell the first years from the rest. They were the ones with all the questions. They were the ones that were the most excited. One such youth was Teddy Lupin. He was waiting for his cousin to get there so that they could find a cabin to share. Victoire would be the only one joining him this year. His wait was finally over when he saw her walk through the entry to the platform. He left his dad to go pull her into a hug, "Vicky, you finally made it. About time, I was beginning to think you were going to be late."

Victoire looked at her cousin like he was insane, "Theodore, we have 45 minutes before the train leaves. I think that is more than enough time to find us a compartment. Now would you kindly help me with my trunk?"

Teddy grabbed one end of her trunk, and Victoire struggled with her end, only to be spared the weight, when Remus took it from her, "Let me get that for you Victoire. Goodness, what have you got in here, lead weights?"

Victoire smiled at her uncle, "Just a little light reading material that aunt Hermione suggested."

"If your aunt is going to suggest things, then she has to be here to help with the loading. What do you have in there, History of Hogwarts volume I & II, plus your course books?"

"That and a few more. You never know when they might come in handy. As she always says, "Be prepared."

Remus and Teddy got her trunk in the first compartment they found empty, and loaded it in the overhead rack. They then left and retrieved Teddy's, and did the same. The two then went back to the platform to let Teddy say his goodbyes. Teddy knew as the years would go by, more and more of his family would appear on the platform. He was looking forward to those days, when he could share his adventures with his younger cousins.

Teddy looked to his father, "I'll see you back at the castle in about five hours dad. Tell mum I'll be looking for her and Leia. OH, and dad, I love you."

Remus pulled his son in for a hug. The words he spoke were like music to his ears. Even though he has heard them a thousand times, they were the most beautiful words in the world. "You have a fun journey Teddy. Make some new friends. And above all else, always remember that your mother and I love you very much."

"I will dad. Now if you will excuse me, I think I will go and fulfill your first request. Bye dad."

"Bye Teddy. Victoire, keep your eye on your cousin, would you please. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble during the trip."

"I will Uncle Remus. Bye, I love you." and she hugged and kissed Remus on the cheek.

"Damn, you kids are growing up too fast. It seems just like yesterday you were born, and now your off to school."

Victoire laughed, "It had to happen sooner or later, and it wasn't soon enough for me. I look forward to the next seven years."

Remus watched as his son and his niece walk to the train and step up into it. He soon saw them enter the compartment that they selected and waved at him through the window. A few minutes later, the train took off to deliver it's precious cargo safely to Hogwarts.

TM-}

The Professors and the second year and above students sat waiting for the first years to be brought forward for the sorting. Remus and Tonks sat with Neville and Severus (who was holding Leia), waiting to see where their family would be placed. No matter where they went, they knew that the adults would be proud of their achievement.

Filius opened the doors to let the first years enter the hall and follow him to the sorting hat. Once in place, the hat began his beginning of the year song. Five minutes later, The sorting began.

When it finally got to Teddy's name, he walked up to the hat, and sat down. Filius placed the hat on his head, "Ah, young Lupin. Good to see you lad. Your father speaks highly of you. Yes, now I see why. Very brave, Intelligent, a true friend. Strong traits for three houses. Not a trace of Slytherin though. So where to put you. I see, you want to be in the same house as your father. So be it, best be GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy jumped off the stool and took off for his new home for the next ten months. He was already told that he would have to stay in the dorms at night, which was just fine with him.

Finally, the last person to be sorted was Victoire. She took her seat, and the hat was placed on her head. "Another Weasley I see. But different. Like another one I sorted 17 years ago. Smart, very smart. Loyal as one could be. But, I see you are more brave beyond all other traits. Best be GRYFFINDOR!"

Victoire stepped calmly off the stool and walked to Teddy who was waiting for her with open arms. She let him pull her into a hug, then sat down when he released her.

Teddy looked back up to see his parents, and saw them smiling down at the two of them. He also saw that Filius was now holding Leia, and she was laughing at the bubbles he was creating with his wand. When one landed on Tonks' nose, Leis reached to pop it. She hadn't quite reached it, when it left Tonks nose and landed on her own nose. Leia giggled when the bubble finally popped.

Another was also watching Leia interact with the Professors. Dobby loved this family, and would do anything for them, but he missed his one true friend in the world. It had always been his wish to live with Harry Potter. He now saw his chance. Leia would have more attention than she could ever need. There was no need for Dobby to remain. He would ask this evening to be released so that he could join his friend.

After dinner, and the start of year speeches, Remus and Tonks left for their home. Severus asked if it would be alright for Leia to spend the night with him and Elisabeth. They wanted to get the feeling of having a child around them.

They just got settled when Dobby approached them. "Missy Tonks, Master Remus, could Dobby talk with you?"

Tonks patted the spot next to her on the couch, and Dobby took it as asked, "Dobby, we told you it was not necessary to ask to talk to us. Now what is it you wish to talk to us about?"

"Dobby wishes to ask if you would allow him to return to where he needs to be. Back with his first friend, Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, we don't have control of where you wish to be. You are a free elf. Have you talked to Leia about this? She does love you Dobby, and we know you love her as well." Tonks replied.

"Dobby does love his little Missy Lele, but, she had many here to keep her company. Dobby now wishes to join with Harry Potter and his mate."

Tonks pulled him in for a hug, "You miss Harry, don't you Dobby?"

"Dobby misses him very much Missy Tonks. He loved this time he spent with you and Master Remus. He loves Teddy and Missy Lele too. But I is not needed here anymore, and wish to spend time with His friend."

"We understand Dobby, and we agree with you. You do need to spend time with Harry. But would you please wait until you talk with Leia before you go?" Asked Remus.

"Dobby will do that sir. Dobby wishes to thank you for allowing him to serve you and Missy Tonks. Harry potter has the bestest friends and family. It has been Dobby's honor to be a part of that."

"No Dobby, it has been our honor to have you here with us to help raise Teddy and Leia. They will be much better students because of what you taught them while growing up."

"Thank you Master Remus. Thank you Missy Tonks. Dobby will talk with Missy Lele tomorrow after breakfast.

TM-}

Leia was sitting with Teddy when Dobby finally got the nerve to talk to her. Thankfully Teddy had to go to class and was looking for someone to take her. Dobby took her and headed back to the apartment that Remus and Tonks used to relax between classes.

Leia had always been able to feel emotions that her family had, and Dobby's were no different. She felt something was off with her friend. "Dobby hurt?"

"Yes Missy Lele. Dobby hurts because of what he has to say."

Leia felt the pain Dobby was sharing with her, and to ease it, she smiled. "Dobby not happy make me not happy. Be happy Dobby."

"For Dobby to feel happy Missy Lele, he has to hurt you."

Leia thought for a minute, "Dobby miss Unca Hawy. Wish to go. Lele sowy she hurt Dobby. Dobby go to Unca Hawy. Feel better."

Dobby saw that Leia meant every word she said. Her honesty always showed in her eyes. "Does Missy Lele really mean that? Dobby loves his little Missy, and would never hurt her."

Leia continued to smile as she answered Dobby, "Lele loves Dobby. Lele not hurt Dobby. Dobby go and be happy. Dobby come back and visit when he can."

"Yes Missy Lele, Dobby will come back and visit. He will comeback when ever she calls for him. Would Missy Lele like to go with Dobby to see Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna?"

Leia's smile grew bigger, "Lele like to see Unca Hawy. See Auny Lulu and cousin Lorky and Lysee."

Dobby popped to Minnie's office to let her know what he was going to do, and he was taking Leia with him and to pass it on to Remus and Tonks so that they wouldn't worry.

TM-}

Harry and Luna were sitting down to a cuppa, going over their wedding plans. Between her and his mum, they had decided on an October 31st wedding, to make that a happy day in his life, and forget how miserable it was in the past for him. Molly had been asked and accepted her role to help them out. She had asked for a list of who they wished to receive invitations so that she could make them out, and that was what they were doing, when Dobby popped into the kitchen holding Leia.

Lorcan and Lysander were sitting down across from them and got up as soon as they saw Leia, and went to her and took her with them to the entertainment room.

Before she left, she had to give her Uncle and Aunt a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then was off with her cousins.

Dobby took a seat across from Harry and Luna and accepted a cuppa as well. He took his first sip and then began, "Harry Potter sir, Dobby wishes to know if he is still welcomed into his house. He is feeling it is time to be with him, like he should be. Missy Leia also thinks he should be doing this, in order to be happy again."

Harry looked to Luna, then to Dobby, "Dobby, you have always been welcomed in my home. That has never changed. If you wish to live here with us, and Leia will be happy with it, then we welcome you to the Potter family."

The smile that spread across Dobby's face was enough to answer Harry without any words needed to be spoken. Dobby was now one of the Potter family members.

TM-}

The following two months were filled with planning, purchasing, measurements, and gatherings. It led to the day of the wedding, and everything was ready for the event.

Kingsley had been asked to do the honor, and accepted it with great joy. Luna had Ginny as her Maid of Honor, and Harry asked Ron to be his Best Man. Both had accepted the requests.

Ginny still had feelings for Harry, but they were not as deep as they were in the past. It was more as best friends. She had many talks with Dean about these feelings, and together they sorted them out. She was so lucky to have him, and felt bad about how she first made him feel like he was a replacement for Harry when they got married. How she told him that she would always love Harry. Yet he remained with her throughout these feelings, telling her he loved her, and wanted her to be happy. With her finally accepting her and Harry had no future together, brought her family closer together. She was now living the life her and Dean should have been living from the start.

Harry and Ron stood on the platform talking and waving to friends who wished Harry luck. "Not nervous are you Harry?"

"Not nervous Ron. Scared shitless is probably a better term to use. I've got Hippagriffs flying around in my stomach." Harry heard a laugh from behind him, and he turned to see his dad and Sirius arm in arm looking down on them. His mum in the furthest frame away shaking her head.

"Ignore them Harry. I am."

"Ignore who mum? I don't see anyone that needs to be ignored. OH wait. Now I see them. Mutt and Jeff. Is that who you are talking about mum?"

"Exactly. Now, turn around son, as I they think they are ready to begin. And Harry, always remember you deserve this, the family you always wanted. Luna is a beautiful woman, and is kind and caring. She loves you as much as you love her. Good luck Harry." His dad and Sirius also wished him luck. Harry turned and waited for it to begin.

The music started up, and the procession began. Harry watched as the members of the wedding party made their way forward, until finally Ginny and Hermione walked down the aisle. Hermione was Luna's only Brides Maid.

Then the bridal song began, and Luna and her dad appeared at the door, A lump formed in the throat of Harry. He never saw a more beautiful sight as he did right now. Luna was stunning in her gown. Her hair was loose and curled to frame her face. A crown of flowers laying on top of her head gave her the look of a princess. His princess. He saw her wave to her two sons as she passed them, and their returned wave to her.

Harry stepped down from the stage and took Luna's hand from her father and brought her back up. He continued to hold her hand as Kingsley began the ceremony. Kingsley's words told everyone of the love the two before him shared. Of the devotion they held for each other. The vows they made with each other and promises they shared. The terms of endearment each spoke to the other. And the presentation to the gathering of Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. Harry then kissed Luna for the first time as his wife. Luna returned the kiss with as much love as Harry had shown in the kiss.

With the wedding now complete, it was time for the reception to begin. Harry and Luna began it with the sharing of the cake that Molly and Dobby made. Each shared the first bite from the others fingers.

After the cake, were the words made by the best man and maid of honor.

Ron began these words, "It has been my honor to be Harry's best mate since we first met in 1991. We were quite a pair. We never looked for trouble, but it was always looking for us. We shared these times with the third member of our group, my lovely wife Hermione. She was the brains of our outfit, while Harry was the hero, and I was his sidekick. We had our share of questionable moments, but we got through them. It was Harry's fifth year, when he took a liking to a blond haired lass who he helped when she appeared tormented. He took her and brought her into his group of friends, and she has been with us ever since. "

Ron took a sip of his drink and then continued, "In his sixth year, Harry had a spell where he fell for my sister and it looked like he had finally met his mate. However, fate had made her presence known, and things changed. I can't go into detail what happened next, but it changed everything. Harry was lost to us for ten painful years. It was Luna's caring for Harry that brought him back to us, and she is now getting her reward. Please raise your glasses to our new couple, Harry and Luna Potter."

Now it was Ginny's turn and with tear filled eyes she began, "Everyone here knows of the love I had for Harry. I made it quite clear that I was going to marry Harry Potter when I grew up. However, what you don't know is that I had competition. During our time in Dumbledore's Army, Luna and I shared many conversations. Luna told me of Harry's helping her with her house mates. How he made her feel wanted. How we both felt dejected when Harry showed signs for Cho. Luna told me then that she shared the same dreams I had, about being Mrs. Harry Potter. In our fifth year, Harry's sixth, I took the lead in our quest to be Mrs. Potter. I thought I had won. I would be Mrs. Potter. That was not the case. Then it was Luna's turn to take the lead in our quest, when Harry saved her before the final battle. When Harry disappeared, it became our sole purpose in life to find him and continue our competition. When the Ministry declared Harry dead, and the year after that, Harry still wasn't found, we both lost hope, and we both married. What we didn't know was that a bond between Harry and Luna had formed, and it kept Luna from loving Rolf like he should have been loved. Rolf accepted it though. He knew she loved Harry, just as Dean knew I loved Harry. The difference is that Harry and I didn't share a bond, and I grew to love Dean very much. Yes, Luna won our competition, and I am so happy for her and Harry. I for one, am glad she did, as we now both have the love of our life at our side. To Harry and Luna, may their love last a lifetime. May they be happy ever after."

Once this was completed, it was time for the married couple to share their first dance together. It wasn't much of a dance, as they just held each other and swayed to the music. This lasted for three dances, until they were separated to dance with others. Harry danced with Ginny, and Luna with Ron.

As they danced, Harry talked to Ginny, "So, you and Luna had a little thing going did you. You never told me about that, how come?"

Ginny laughed, "Come on Harry. Who in their right mind would tell their boyfriend that someone else loved him as much as she did? We both felt the same that who ever won, the other would be happy for them. I really though I had won in our relationship. Luna did too. I am happy for you both though. I really do wish you the best." and Ginny leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Harry then danced with Hermione, and Luna with Lorcan and Lysander. She had to hold them both due to the height disadvantage. "Are you two happy for mummy?"

"Of course we are mum. Why wouldn't we be?" Lorcan said to her with honesty.

Lysander saw where this was heading, and spoke before his mum could say anything. "Mum, Lorcan and I knew you loved dad, but there was always something between you. Dad knew this as well. When he learned that you brought Harry back, but had to kill in order to do it, he knew then you shared something with Harry that he could never hope to share with you. He knew then you and Harry had a bond. That was the only thing that would cause you to kill someone."

"How do you know all this Lysee? Your dad never told me about this."

"Dad talked to Lorcan and I, saying he didn't know how much longer he would be filling that role. He loved you so much mum, that he would not stand in the way of your happiness."

This talk brought tears to Luna's eyes. "Lysander, I promise you that it was never my intention of leaving your dad. If I had done that, then Harry and I would not be together right now. He would have felt he was the cause of us breaking up, and could not face himself or me if that were to happen. I loved your dad very much, but because of my love for Harry, I was not in love with your dad. I regret that now. That was why I wasn't with you for those five weeks. I was hurting myself, feeling I caused your father's death. What hurt even more, was the fact that I didn't miss my husband, but missed your father.

Do you understand what I mean?"

Lorcan had his hand on his mother's cheek, "Mum, we both understand and do not blame you for dad's leaving us. We know you were happy, but not completely. We were a family that shared our love for each other, but you were still missing a part of your heart. Harry was that part."

"OH, I love you both so much. I can't believe how understanding you two are. How you have accepted Harry into our lives. What did I ever do to deserve you two?"

Lysander did the same as Lorcan. He held her cheek in his hands, "You deserved us, because you loved us mum. Isn't that enough."

"It is for me. Now how about let you two go, and go find my husband before someone else does. Go, and enjoy yourself, but not before you give me a kiss." and they both kissed her on the cheek and took off to find their cousins.

Luna found Harry before anyone else did, and pulled him onto the dance floor. They danced until it was time for them to leave. Molly agreed to watch the twins, while Harry and Luna went on their honeymoon.

He took her to the French Riviera for their honeymoon where they spent the days on the beach or shopping, and the nights, dining, dancing, and making love.

It was two months after the honeymoon that Luna found out that she was pregnant, and when she told Harry and the twins she had the best hug she ever got from the three men in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

The Monument Keeperoliver Chapter 15

Dobby's returning to Harry could not have come at a better time, as Luna had a bad case of morning sickness. This lasted for two weeks, until she stabilized. This occurred a month after her and Harry returned from France. Once she was done with the sickness, she changed back into the carefree and happy woman she was before it started. Dobby watched the boys while Harry helped her through it.

As time continued to pass, and as Luna began to show, she carried her baby with pride. She knew she was carrying a girl, but she kept it to herself. She also knew the baby's name if she did deliver a girl. Like she promised Tonks, she would be named Nymphadora Selena Potter. She knew that Tonks would argue the point, but deep inside, she would be proud that she had a niece named after her.

It was now eight months into the pregnancy, and Harry had the bag packed and ready to go. Once again Dobby was of great assistance as he was always there to help Luna in and out of chairs, helping her reach things she could not get to whether it was too high, too low, or to far too reach across. Harry took to rubbing her back and her feet. Her feet were quite swollen.

They had learned that Luna was having a girl, and like Luna thought, Tonks had a fit when Luna told her what her name was going to be. "Why in the bloody hell would you shame the poor baby by naming her that Luna? Why not just Dora?"

Luna smiled and told her, "She has to get to know her godmother's name, and what better way than to learn her own name. Unless of course you do not wish to be her godmother?"

"OH, now you're going with the guilt trip. Well, it works this time. You really mean for me to be her godmother?"

"Of course I do Tonks. I can't think of anyone better. With Remus being the godfather, it will work out perfectly. Now, why don't we go and have ourselves a good laugh, and see what James and Sirius are doing?"

When they entered the room, they saw that Lily was in the middle of James and Sirius and they were tickling her to the point of tears she was laughing so hard. She also saw that Sirius was bleeding from the nose, and James had a black eye. But they continued on with the torture.

Luna turned from their portraits to see the portrait that Ginny and Dean gave them for Harry's birthday. Right next to it was the Gryffindor seal that Hermione made. Harry had put it in a frame and hung it. Luna loved them both. The emblem was so special as she had done it completely out of hair. The colors were perfect for it, with all the red, brown and golden colors in it. There was quite a bit of hair involved with the gift, and a whole lot of love. Yes she loved it, but the portrait took the spot of her favorite. Dean was such a great artist. He captured the family perfectly. The smiles on all their faces, the tricks of the hair, especially Harry's. Lorcan and Lysander sitting so straight on hers and Harry's laps. She must have thanked Dean a hundred times for the gift. Each time was the same answer. "It was Ginny's Idea." Then Ginny would get the thanks, and tell her, "Yes it was my idea, but Dean did all the work."

Then Luna would get them both together and give them both a hug and kiss. Harry did his share of thanking them all for the gifts. He could not choose one above the other like Luna did. He loved the beauty of the portrait, but he loved the intimacy of the emblem. That and because Hermione looked like a little girl with her hair cut short. She received a lot of ribbing because of it, but, she felt that the gift was appreciated by Harry and Luna, and it was.

On Harry's birthday, he was awakened by Luna telling him it was time. Harry mumbled something, then was hit in the head with a pillow, "Harry James Potter, get your arse out of bed. I said it's time, and I don't don't mean five minutes from now."

Harry heard it correct that time, and jumped out of bed, and was hopping around the room, trying to get his pants on. They refused to cooperate. He finally sat down on the bed, and found the legs of his trousers were tied. "Lorcan, wait until I get my hands on you." Harry heard Luna snicker. "It was YOU? Why you little stinker. Now you will just have to wait, until I get them untied to take you."

"Why should I wait, I know my way. Just follow with the bags if yopu would. Unless of course you would rather Dobby take them?" Dobby heard his name called and popped in.

"Missy Luna needs Dobby?"

Luna turned to Harry, who was takling his time with his pants. "Yes Dobby, would you please take my bag to the hospital for me? Harry seems to preoccupied."

"Of course Missy Luna." and the bags were gone.

"Hey, I would have done that. Dobby, you go get those bags and bring them back here."

Dobby snapped his fingers, and they were back.

"Dobby, you send the bags back, and this time you leave them there." Luna added.

Once again he snapped his fingers, and this time left with the bags. "You coward Dobby. Come back here and face me like a man."

Dobby did, and Harry fell back onto the bed, he was so close to him. "Merlin Dobby, I was just kidding. You didn't have to be so aggressive." Harry was laughing.

Luna tried getting off the bed, and had to roll off in order to get her feet down on the floor. She stood as straight as her back would allow her, and waddled to the door. "I'm leaving, whether you are ready or not Harry. I would like to be there before the baby arrives. It's not good to be late for a meeting."

Harry finished untying his pants and, slipped his feet into his shoes, and ran out the door to find Luna waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Hew slipped his arm into hers, "Ready when you are dear."

They floo traveled from the Library so that they could tell James and Lily it was time. Lily was excited as she watched her son and daughter leave. "James we are going to be grand parents."

"Lily we already were grand parents, In case you hadn't noticed."

"Yes, but this time it will be a creation of Harry's. That doesn't mean I will love him more. I will always love Lorcan and Lysander. So don't go putting things in a different order."

"I know Lily, I just didn't want you to over emphasize the fact that our new little angel will be more special than she really is. Lorcan and Lysander decided to keep their last name, but that does not keep them from being a Potter. Please don't get angry with me pet?"

"I'm too happy to be angry you toe rag. And what are you smiling about Pads?"

"I'm going to be an uncle again. Isn't it wonderful."

TM-}

Harry's greatest birthday present ever made her appearance at 6:45 PM, 31 July, 2008. She had a few soft curls of golden hair, a little button nose, and a rounded face. She had beautiful green eyes. She was Luna, with Harry's eyes. Nymphadora Selena Potter was lying in her mother's arms, as Harry re entered the room with her daughter's god mother and father. Nymphadora walked to her side, and asked, "Could I please hold her Luna?"

Luna nodded her head, and Tonks took the precious child and held her to her breast. A tear formed in Tonks eyes. "OH Luna, Harry, she is beautiful. Look at her Remus, Isn't she adorable. HEY Luna, what a nickname, aDORAble. What do you think?"

"I think if you wish to call her that, then feel free, but I am not changing her name."

"Right now Luna, that is the farthest thing from my mind. Right now I just want to take a swim in those lovely eyes of hers. Ohhh, you're just too cute aDORAble. Yes you are."

"On second thought, Tonks, find her a different nickname. She'll get too full of herself growing up hearing that too often."

"Damn it Luna, you are taking away all my fun. Fine, I'll find he another one, but you best leave that one alone."

"If I can live with it, I won't touch it. Harry, can you go get me a bite to eat Please?"

"Sure Lu, what do you want?"

"Two Cheeseburgers, an order of fries, a chocolate shake, and some pudding. Chocolate of course."

"Just a Bite?"

"It has been a long day, and I haven't eaten yet. Do you mean you won't get these things I ask for?" Luna shed her crocodile tears.

"I didn't say that, but it is a touch more than a bite. That may even be a bit much for R...no, I take that back, Ron would probably want double cheeseburgers."

Luna's eyes got real big, "Do they even make those?"

"Of course they do Lu. OK one double and one single burger, with everything on it, fries, chocolate shake and a chocolate pudding. Be back in a bit." and Harry and Remus took of for her meal. They all got meals. Harry went to the new shop that opened up, called Hardee's, and got Luna her order, and six more single burgers, three more fries and three shakes. He got what they called an Angus Burger. When they returned, Harry handed Luna her bag, and when she pulled the double burger out, she had to keep turning it in her hands, trying to find a place to take the first bite. Finally she squished the sandwich together and was able to take her first bite.

She went through the rest of the meal, finishing it all off. Harry had just finished his first burger, and was getting ready to start on his second when Luna gave him her puppy dog eyes. He cut the burger into halves and offered her one half and kept the second half for himself. Luna was happy with this, as she shot down the half in seconds.

"Where did you put it all LU? I swear, you would give Ron a run for his money the way you put those away."

"Well, with Nymphadora gone, I had a large hole to fill, don't you think."

"I don't think our baby weighed that much? I hope you don't continue to east like that, it's not healthy. However, I will take you there to eat once we are out of here. Just stick with the singles though, OK?"

"Of course Harry. When have you ever seen me eat that much before? I was just really hungry is all."

TM-}

An elderly couple sat in front of portraits of three much younger people. Their talk was of different things that were happening in the elder couple's lives. The friends they have lost, and of the great grand children the great grand children they had gained. The elderly lady called it {The Circle Of Life} as she once heard it used to describe the different generations.

Harry and Luna were the elderly couple sitting there talking to Harry's mum, dad, and godfather. The list of friends that have joined Lily, James and Sirius was becoming larger every year. First it was Molly, then Arthur. Next to go was Remus. Ginny lost Dean not two years ago, and Ron lost Hermione just a few months ago. Ron took this very hard, harder than Ginny took Deans death. Harry and Luna asked each one that lost a loved one to join them in their home to help them through their time of need.

Ron's health was failing, and it was everyone's opinion that he wished to join Hermione in the afterlife, or as Albus put it so long ago, the next great adventure.

Their opinion was a good one as Ron was found dead that very morning, by Dobby. Ginny was with the remaining family members, Fred, George and Percy. Percy was now the Elder of the family Weasley.

Harry and Luna were still with the portraits when Ginny returned, her eyes red from her crying. Even though they knew it was inevitable, death was never easy to take.

Their kids would visit when they could, but they had their own lives to live, and it was hard to balance their time to share with their parents. Harry, Luna, and Ginny appreciated any time that they shared with the family.

However, Harry knew that his, Luna's and Ginny's time was soon to end, and he wanted to have one final family gathering, and share a final moment with them as a group, then if they could manage it later, some one on one time with each child and their family. Things never work out the way they are planned though. Harry asked Lorcan, Lysander, and Nymphadora {daughter} who wished to take Black Manor should something happened. Lysander being the most emotionally stable of the three, thought it would be best if they all shared it. Both Lorcan and Nymphadora had to ask their other halves if this was what they wanted. Nymphadora {God mother} was living with her god daughter and her husband. Teddy was living in France with Vicky where she was the Minister of Magic, and had been for thirty years.

Harry's daughter was the first to move in, and before Lorcan and Lysander could move in, tragedy struck. For reasons unknown, Harry, Luna, Ginny and Tonks died on the same day. It was the saddest day of the family's life. It was as if the four had just given up on life at the same time, and wanted to be with their friends and loved ones once again.

TM-}

The four looked down on the funeral, and wished they had a chance to say goodbye to their families, but this was not the case. Fate had asked all four in their dreams if they wished to go together. She somehow got all four in the same place to talk. They all agreed that this was what they wanted. And so it was.

They all waited to be escorted to their next station, and were allowed to watch the family as they said their last goodbyes. Somehow, Fred and George kept it lively, rather than somber. It was not festive, it was just they had people come up and share an experience with one of the four that had passed.

Once the service was finished, the scene clouded over, and the four were left to their own sleves for company. It wasn't long when they were joined by someone that looked like Albus Dumbledore. He led them to a cloud bank that appeared to go on for ever, however the moment they entered it, they were through it, and beyond it was like a sight you might take as Mt. Olympus. It was an open building where people gathered and talked.

When they got to the structure, it was Tonks that took off running to her husband. She was the first to find her mate. She was soon followed by Ginny, as she saw Dean with her mum, dad, brothers, and sisters. She left Harry and Luna and ran to Dean who took her in his arms and spun her around. Dean looked like his 20 year old self again, where Ginny looked like the ninety she was. It was explained to the four that the age thing would change soon, and they all would appear twenty. Harry met up with both their families, and shared in a group hug.

Yes, Harry was finally back with his family and friends, Luna was once again with her parents, and the next great adventure had begun.

TM-}

A/N: Well, here it is, the end. I know it was short, and not very descriptive, but, Things are going on in my life, and it is not allowing me to think straight. Not my health, but Personal matters. I hope this explains why this chapter really did stink. If at a later date I get in the mood, I will come back and add to it. Don't expect it though.

I only received replies about the next story from two people, and I was hoping for more. Like I said, the title will be {AVADA KEDAVRA} and in short, it is about how Lily figured out the true meaning of the spell, and how she handled it. The length could be fairly short, or it could be quite a bit longer, and it will be a Harry/Ginny story.

Until the next time, I hope everyone enjoys this Memorial Day weekend. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
